Catch Me When I Fall
by Tabrina
Summary: Logan's been sick lately, so when they have a concert on the roof, and he nearly plummets to his death, will Kendall be able to save him? Kendall/Logan Slight James/Carlos
1. Logan's Going Down

_This series is like.. Taking over my life right now… I'm constantly thinking of things, but most of them are turning out to be oneshots.. And who knows.. This one might turn into that too lol XD We'll seeeee~ _

Logan felt completely terrible today, and the day before, and frankly everyday for a week or so now. He had lost count after week two, and figured that whatever it was, had to be finishing running it's course by now. From what he was guessing, it was a flu bug, or something similar, he had most of the symptoms. He had thrown up on multiple occasions this week, food had no appeal, and his stomach was killing him. He felt like his stomach was at war with the rest of his body, and it was using a 12 foot samurai sword to do it. He also knew that because of this, he should have been resting, or at least not working his butt off trying to learn dance moves, finish music videos, and recording songs almost everyday it seemed.

See coming up soon, Griffin thought it would be great for them to do a live concert, from the top of a building. Apparently any band who was anyone had done it, and whether or not Logan had a fear of heights was definitely not the issue. No, it would make them soar to the top of the charts, their popularity would be through the roof, and if Logan was lucky, he wouldn't throw up on any fans below. Which is where Logan found himself this morning, staring into the mirror in his shared bathroom with Kendall trying to keep himself from looking like a half dead zombie that's been twice buried. His stomach was killing him today, and since waking up was finding himself practically doubled over, just to keep the pain slightly at bay. So after finishing in the bathroom, he stood as straight as he could without screaming from the pain in his stomach, and put on a happy face, to be greeted with a not happy faced Kendall.

"Dude, you've looked terrible the past week or so," Kendall began. Thankfully for Logan he didn't really start showing his discomfort until a week into being sick. As Kendall walked over to him, he dreaded Kendall's next move, which he knew was coming. As Kendall placed his arm across Logan's shoulders, seemingly friendly enough, but Logan and Kendall both know it was from keeping Logan from backing away, or moving away, he put his hand to his friends forehead. "Logie, you are burning up, and that's it, I'm calling Gustavo we can't do this today…"

"We have to! It's already all set up, look I'm fine, totally fine," Logan tried not to wince as he stood straighter, and started walking towards the door. If Logan had been someone else, he could swear that they weren't in an apartment and were actually on a boat with the way his vision was swaying, and the way his feet seemed to slip from under him. He could feel himself give a little trip backwards, only to fall into the almost waiting arms of Kendall.

"Logan, you can't even stand right, and you expect to be able to dance around on a fourth story buildings rooftop? Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" Kendall tried to jest, but it wasn't really all that funny to either of them, as Kendall could practically feel the heat radiating off of Logan's body, and it was enough to almost make him want to sweat, even in the air conditioned apartment. "Look, I'll just call Gustavo, and we'll just set it up for another day. It'll be no big deal." Logan knew Kendall was lying, it would be a huge deal, it could mean life or death of their career in the music business, and Logan wasn't about to be the one to ruin it.

"Look, Kendall, I'll be fine, I promise," Logan pulled himself away from Kendall, steadying himself on his own two feet before turning to look at Kendall with probably the fakest smile he'd ever pulled. "We need this for the band, and I promise if I feel like I can't handle it, I'll tell you." Kendall eyed him suspiciously, before nodding, and pulling the other into a hug, before they both left the room, to a waiting James and Carlos.

"Where have you guys been? We're gonna be late!" Carlos panicked, ready to bolt for the door, until he took a look towards Logan. "You look terrible!" He yelled as he all but ran up to Logan staring at his face as if he would get all the answers just from standing a few inches from his face.

"Logan's sick, and stubborn," Kendall added, giving a look over to Logan who just smiled a bit and shrugged, which did nothing for the pain in his stomach, that only seemed to be getting worse. "So we're gonna have to keep an eye on him today." James and Carlos nodded, letting Logan walk ahead, as they all exchanged worried glances with each other behind him on their way to the car. Logan couldn't help but fidget in his seat, as first off, he was sick, secondly, he hated heights, and that was exactly where they were going. To stand near the edge of a tall building, looking down at fans and the like down below. It was bad enough he had to be up there, but did they have to make him look down? Apparently, they did, and Griffin wouldn't allow him to just look forward, as then the fans wouldn't feel a connection with him, and that could damage the band, and well if that happened, back to Minnesota they would go.

The car ride wasn't long, but seemed to be dragging out for Logan, as everyone was keeping a steady on him, and Kendall hadn't moved his arm from around his shoulders the whole time, and didn't seem like he was going to all day for that matter. Kendall had seen his friends sick before, but this was something worse. First off, he had noticed Logan being sick as soon as it started, it was hard not to wake up when you heard your best friend retching, even as quiet as he tried to be. He also noticed the way Logan would hold his stomach and lean against walls when he thought no one was looking. Whatever it was that was making Logan sick, was really taking it's toll on him, but Logan was pushing through it for all of them. Now he was sick, and facing his biggest fear, and Kendall could just feel in the pit of the stomach, that today was going to be terrible.

"Dogs! You are late!" Gustavo all but barked at them as they filed out of the car and into the building, heading up the elevator. While Carlos argued that they weren't late, by that much, with Gustavo arguing right back at him, Kendall and James looked back towards Logan, who was wobbling a bit on his own feet, and looked positively green. Kendall could tell they were gonna need a bathroom as soon as they got out of the elevator, as he could feel Logan's small hiccups from where his arm was around his shoulder.

"Gustavo! I really have to pee, where's the bathroom here?" Gustavo gave him a funny look, about to say something about him holding it, but when he looked over to look at Kendall, he instantly saw the green boy he was holding onto. Now Gustavo knew of Logan's fear of heights, and he may push them, but even he was against this idea, but it wasn't his call. He knew if he dared argue with Griffin, all of them would be out on their butts.

"Down the hall to the left, but hurry!" He yelled, trying to keep up his bravado, as he watched as Kendall and Logan all but run from the elevators as they dinged open. James and Carlos followed right after, leaving Gustavo looking down the hall at them, giving a sigh as he head up to the roof to get things finished.

Kendall patted Logan's back as his whole body convulsed and shook. James threw him one of his bandana's seeing as there were no washcloths in the public restroom here, and Kendall couldn't thank him enough for sparing one of his precious headbands. He knew he'd have to buy him a new one as soon as this was over.

"Maybe we should tell Gustavo we can't do it," James began, but stopped when even through his retching Logan turned a hand back and waved at him. A clear sign that he was against that plan.

"I tried that this morning, he won't let us, he says he's fine." Kendall grumbled as he reached his hand up to pull the flush handle, as Logan sat back heavily against the stall door.

"That looks anything but fine, dude," Carlos commented, as him and James came to lean near the stall door. Logan took a big breath and shook his head, trying to stand only to nearly fall back down, thankfully for all of his friends, as they all helped him steady himself, until he could walk over to the sink to rinse his mouth out. He really wished he had his toothbrush, or a mint. His prayers were somewhat answered when James handed him his breath spray, which at least made his breath smell better, but only made his mouth taste like vomit and mint.

"Thanks," Logan breathed out, as he took a few heavy breaths, steeling himself for the concert. "I'll be fine guys, don't worry." Logan smiled at his three friends, but could tell none of them were comforted by the motion. "Well, lets not keep our fans waiting…" he began as he headed for the door. Kendall grabbed his wrist before he got far, pulling him into a tight hug, resting his head on top of his head. Logan would have felt his blush, if his body temperature wasn't as high as it could possibly get already.

"We'll stop the instant you want us to. If you get worse, please, don't hesitate to tell us. To hell with all of this if it means your health Logie…" Kendall said, as he pulled him back a little to look down into his face. Green eyes met brown, and Logan wondered if he was going to pass out the way his heart was hammering away in his chest. He looked back behind him towards James and Carlos, to see them nodding as well, and let his shoulders sink a bit.

"I promise, if it gets to where I can't handle it, I'll let you guys know." He lied through his teeth and he knew it. It was already so bad he couldn't handle it, but he wasn't about to let his friends know that. So staring at his shoes, he started walking out of the bathroom. Kendall had his arm around his waist, and had Logan not known it was to keep him steady while he walked, he would have wondered where exactly him and Kendall stood on the friendship level. He had always known him and Kendall were close, and he had known that whenever his hand would brush along Kendall's his whole body would ignite. It seemed that the two of them were always touching each other in some way, and it all felt so natural, that Logan had never really gave it serious thought. Although on occasion, he had caught himself wondering during some of those close face encounters, what Kendall's lips would feel like against his own. Though he would always just curse himself, wondering why he'd want to ruin a perfectly good friendship like that. Though this thought didn't stop him from leaning into Kendall's side as they walked.

"Did Kendall tell him?" Carlos whispered to James, only to have James shush him quite vehemently. Carlos put his hands up in defense. "I was just asking, I mean they look pretty close right now…" Carlos motioned to the two boys in front of him, and then looked back towards James.

"He hasn't said anything, like he told us, he probably would never say anything for fear of freaking Logan out." James sighed sadly looking forward, and remembering when Kendall had come to him and Carlos utterly wrecked mentally, having to tell someone about his secret love. Ever since both James and Carlos had watched the two carefully, trying to pick up signals from Logan that maybe he felt the same way about Kendall, but being as Kendall had only confided in them a few weeks ago, it was hard to tell, because all they could get from Logan was that he was sick, very sick.

"Ahh good, here they are, your adoring fans await you, knock them dead boys." Griffin smiled as he looked down at the screaming fans, and then slapped Kendall on the back as he left the building. Obviously he had more important things to do, and could really care less that Logan looked like death walking.

"Kendall, is Logan going to be able to pull this off," Gustavo whispered as he watched the other three boys going to stand in front of their respective microphones. Kendall shook his head, and looked over to where Logan was trying so hard not to peer over the edge of the building.

"Get ready to pull it at the drop of a hat Gustavo, I doubt we'll make it through one song…" Kendall whispered back as he took his spot next to Logan, giving a peek down at the people below. Though Kendall was surprised when they not only made it through one song but three! Logan was a great actor, and was even getting his dance moves down, all though from close up they could tell he was a bit sluggish about them, but from down below, he imagined they all look top notch.

It was going well, until during their last song, 'Big Time Rush' Logan suddenly stopped singing all together, and they all watched as Logan grabbed onto his stomach, and his eyes rolled back into his head, as he literally took a nose dive to the edge of the building. It seemed like slow motion as Kendall reached his arms out wrapping them around Logan's torso as he pulled him back just before Logan took a spill to the concrete below, and literally pulled them both onto their butts back onto the building. Logan was out cold, well, not cold, as his skin was literally burning up. They were all sweaty by this point, doing their dance and singing, but Logan was drenched, more so then anyone, and his face was deathly pale. The crowd down below were cheering, obviously thinking the dive was part of the routine, and Kendall couldn't help but be a little angry. He wondered if they still would have been cheering if Logan had tumbled face first off the building to land with a sickening… Kendall shook his head. He had Logan in his arms, and he didn't want to think about if he hadn't caught Logan when he had. James and Carlos had stopped singing the second they saw Logan take a dive, and were at Kendall's side in a second as they watched, Kendall put his hand against Logan's forehead, and attempt to wake Logan up. Nothing seemed to working and Logan was out, and it seemed no matter what Kendall was trying, Logan didn't even flinch!

"Gustavo! Call an ambulance!" Kendall yelled as he grabbed Logan, carrying him bridal style towards the stairs. James and Carlos followed right behind, clearing a path, and opening doors. Carlos ran ahead to catch the elevator and hold it for them, while James stayed behind willing to help Kendall if he needed it.

"I knew this was a bad idea! We should have just canceled, Logan could have just died!" Kendall growled at himself as he looked down at the passed out boy in his arms. Logan's face was damp, and paler than a ghost.

"It's not your fault alone dude, none of us stopped him. We believed he was gonna be fine…" James began, his hand shaking a bit as he rested it on Kendall's shoulder for comfort. He tried to play it cool, knowing that while Kendall was usually the calm one, when it came to Logan, he was a ball of worry right now.

"None of us believed he was actually fine! We just…" Kendall sighed, and looked over sadly at James, at a loss for words. James just gave his shoulder a little squeeze before opening to door to the top floor of the building, watching as Carlos stood spread eagle in the elevator doors, keeping it open. As they all piled in, they all stared down at their friend in the arms of Kendall. He was still sweating, and was still hot to the touch, if not getting hotter. As the elevator lurched to a stop on the bottom floor, they could already hear the sirens of the ambulance, and as the doors opened two men rushed up to them with a stretcher. None to gently taking Logan from Kendall's arms and placing him on the stretcher to be wheeled away. They boys went to follow but we're stopped before any of them could step foot into the ambulance.

"Sorry, family only, he'll be at the USC University Hospital, you can come there." And with that the ambulance doors were shut and they watched as it sped away. By this point the fans had all but stopped cheering and were all murmuring amongst themselves, some girls even crying as they watched Logan be transported away in a ambulance. As Gustavo stepped out of the building he went right past the boys to his limo and yelled for the boys to get in, all of them piling in followed by Kelly.

Kendall sat in the seat wringing his hands, going from beating himself up about not just making Logan stay in bed, to worrying and running his fingers through his hair. No attempts to calm him from anyone was working, especially since James and Carlos were in nearly the same boat, wondering what would happen once they got to the hospital. They all knew that since none of them were technically family, they wouldn't get to know anything until it was approved with Logan's mother, and being the middle of the day, they wondered if they could even get through to her at work. Once the limo had come to a stop for good, Kendall was the first to burst from the car doors and run into the hospital up to the front desk, after being yelled at by quite a few nurses to 'please not run in a hospital!' Of course he ignored them all, as did James and Carlos. The nurse tried to smile politely at them as she looked over at the three boys now crowding into her receptionist window.

"How may I help you?" She looked behind the boys as she saw a larger man, and more petite woman come up from behind them. Happy to see at least that these weren't a couple of pranksters.

"Logan Mitchell please," Kendall said as calmly as he could, though he was panting, and his heart was about to burst from his chest. He tapped his fingers impatiently and nervously as the nurse behind the counter seemed to take her time looking through her computer to find out just what happened to the boy in question. She looked up questioningly at them for a moment before looking back towards the computer.

"Are you Kendall Knight?" Kendall nodded, and then pointed to each person as they said their names. "This is James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia." The woman nodded and typed something into the computer, and Kendall could almost swear she was going to fast just to annoy him. "It seems your friend has been moved to surgery," she began reading from the computer, before looking back to the three boys. "You'll have to go up to the surgery waiting room where they will instruct you further. It's down this hallway," She said as she pointed over to her left. "Go up the elevator to the second floor, that will be the room you're looking for. Check in there with the receptionist." She had barely finished her sentence before Kendall, James, and Carlos were off like a shot towards the elevator. Gustavo and Kelly behind them, all though at a slower pace, as Gustavo just wasn't used to all this running and activity. Kendall barely heard Gustavo yell to them to go ahead, and he'd follow later, as he pressed the second floor button.

"Dude, try and calm down, Logan's gonna be fine, breath." James said as he grabbed onto Kendall's shoulder. Carlos backed him up, saying things about if it was something really serious Logan with all his medical knowledge would have told them before hand. Kendall was barely listening as the two tried to calm him, all he could hear was Logan's voice in his head, promising them he was fine. Why Kendall had actually listened to him, he was still beating himself up over. The only thing that brought him out of his stupor was the small ping of the elevator, as it opened to the second floor. He walked quickly over to the receptionist desk, and practically out of breath at this point asked for Logan.

"Name please," the receptionist asked as she began typing onto her own computer. Kendall gave her a confused look and repeated what he had just asked.

"Logan, Logan Mitchell." Leaning over a bit as he tried to see the computer. Only to have the receptionist turn the computer a bit away from his eyes.

"No dear, you're name." She said looking none to amused with his attempt to peek at her computer.

"Kendall Knight, Logan Diamond, Carlos Garcia." He said once again pointing to each boy, except he hadn't realized they were standing on opposite sides of him than last time. And though James and Carlos got a small smile out of it, Kendall wasn't in the smiling mood until he knew Logan was going to be ok.

"All right, take this," she started as they gave them something that looked somewhat like a taser, with a blinking red light on it. "When this vibrates bring it up here and we will take you to your friend. Until then have a seat, and the doctor will come out to see you when there is news." Kendall nodded, and thanked her as the three walked over to an empty area of the room. Kendall stared down at the buzzer in his hand, willing it to go off now, but knowing no such luck.

"Just relax Kendall, if it were too serious, we'd know by now." James said as he took a seat next to Kendall, Carlos taking a seat on the opposite side of Kendall.

"Yeah, I mean, they wouldn't have said that we'd be able to visit him if he were dead or something." James couldn't help but smack Carlos in the back of the head, as he glared at him for his poor choice of words. Carlos apologized profusely, trying to find a way around his words, as Kendall let a small smile pass his lips for the first time.

As Kendall started to calm down, he finally was aware of where he was, seeing as before he seemed to be on auto pilot. People were in other sections of the room, talking, joking, and some were even sleeping. It eased his mind a bit to see that no one seemed as worried as he did, and that no one was crying over the loss of anyone… yet. It was a hospital, and he knew even the easiest surgeries ran the risk of death, so it was only a matter of time until someone died right? The minutes ticked by slowly, and by the time fifteen minutes had gone by, Carlos was already flipping through the channels on the TV nearest them. It wasn't until Carlos nearly knocked Kendall over in his chair that Kendall actually looked up to the TV. There on TV, was a video from down below of Logan nearly toppling over the top of the building, only to be grabbed by himself and pulled back.

"Wow, their fast. I didn't even know there was a news crew at the concert today…" Carlos spoke as they watched in slow motion. Kendall could have shot himself as he watched the way Logan looked moments before falling. His face was red, he looked like he was in massive amounts of pain, and he just looked terrible. The news reporter went on to talk about that Logan had been rushed to a nearby hospital, and that no other word was being said about his condition. Of course after that they had to show all the fans reactions. Most said they thought it was part of the act, especially with how Kendall had caught him moments before he plummeted to the ground. Some people seemed non-challant, while others were nearly in tears, telling the reporter how much they loved Big Time Rush, and they would just 'totally die' if something happened to Logan. All though when the last girl said something about how she hoped her 'hubby' Logan would be ok, Kendall couldn't figure if he was more amused, or just annoyed. Apparently he went more with annoyed as James patted him on the back with a smile.

"Just a fan dude, don't worry." Kendall smiled at him and sat back in his chair, leaning his head against the wall. His mind raced with thoughts of Logan from the past few weeks, and how he should have stopped this all sooner. He should have stopped it weeks ago when he first noticed Logan being sick, as soon as he first woke up in the middle of the night to Logan's retchings he should have told them to postpone everything until Logan was better. As his thoughts raged war with his heart, he never even noticed he managed to doze off, until he was being awoken by James and Carlos poking and prodding at him. He was awake almost instantly.

"What? Is Logan all right, is he out of surgery, what was wrong with him, could they…" He was cut off by a laugh from above him, and looked up to see a man in green scrubs looking down at him and smiling.

"You must be Kendall Knight. My name is Dr. Chang I was your friends surgeon today." Kendall stood immediately, shaking the man's hand, looking at him expectantly for answers. "Had you noticed your friend experiencing any abdominal pain, perhaps a fever and vomiting." Kendall couldn't help but cringe and look to his shoes guiltily.

"Yeah, it started about a few weeks ago. He said he was ok, but…" Kendall trailed off, clenching his teeth together as he tried to keep himself calm.

"That would explain things. No need to worry though, you're friend is fine. The pain he was experiencing was appendicitis. We had to remove it, as by the time he was brought in it had burst." Kendall snapped his head up, and could hear Carlos behind him gasp.

"What? It exploded?" Carlos nearly screeched, until James shushed him a bit, reminding him about the other people sleeping in the room. Carlos apologized but didn't look any less surprised.

"I'm afraid so. Because of this, we're going to need to keep him here for a few days, as it is highly common for ones abdominal cage to be infected if the appendix is allowed to rupture inside the body. But he is out of surgery now. He's in post-op as we allow him to wake up a bit from the anesthesia. You'll be able to see him in about ten minutes or so." With that the doctor smiled, said goodbye, and left the room.

Kendall could finally breath easily as he sat back in his chair heavily. A large smile placed on his face, as it felt like half of the weight on his shoulders had been lifted. He was happy to hear his friend was fine, but still couldn't shake the feeling that he had been the one to cause this.

"I wonder if he's gonna have a huge cut in him from surgery…" Carlos wondered out loud, before being smacked in the back of the head by James again.

"Dude!" James groaned at him, though he couldn't help but laugh, and was happy to see Kendall join in to. Things seemed to be getting back to normal, and as conversation picked up, they barely noticed the time fly by, as soon their little taser like machine was vibrating in Kendall's hand, and the three all but jumped out of theirs chairs to head to the receptionists desk. There was a nurse standing behind the desk smiling at them as she took their buzzer.

"Hi boys, you're friend is out of surgery, he's still a little out of it from surgery, but it should be all right to go see him." She waved her hand for them to follow her as they headed down the hall. Kendall couldn't help but feel a little nervous, thinking of the last time he had seen Logan, he was deathly pale, sweating, and he wasn't really sure he wanted to see Logan like that again.

"Ok, just head down this hallway, and head into room 231A. He should be the only one in the room, so as long as he's the only one in the room, all three of you are allowed to enter." She waved goodbye, as she headed back down the same hallway she had just come from, as the boys headed over to the room she had instructed. They couldn't help but peer in the other rooms as they walked by, looking at the people all hooked up to monitors, some of them looking worse for wear, some sleeping, and others just sitting up watching TV, or just generally looking fed up with the whole situation.

"Excuse me, are you here to see Logan Mitchell," a nurse asked as they headed towards the room. They all nodded and she gave a little frown before speaking up again. "He hasn't been brought down from post-op yet, so you'll have to wait. We'll need to get him all set up before you guys can come visit all right? Head out the two double doors, and out there is the waiting room, we'll come get you when we have him situated." She seemed a little annoyed, and Kendall wondered how many times she had, had to say this same exact speech to other people.

This of course, made Kendall nervous yet again, and he wondered if maybe something had wrong. The nurse in the other waiting room had said he was fine, was ready to be seen, but now he wasn't even out of post op yet? Kendall couldn't help but worry, as he headed to the double doors, staring down at his feet. That is until James elbowed him in the side and pointed towards the two double doors they were about to leave through.

"Dude it's Logan! Logan! Hey!" Carlos yelled, as they watched their friends bed being wheeled in. Kendall couldn't breath as he watched Logan get wheeled by them. He wasn't awake, he was hooked up to monitors, and still had the tube down his throat from surgery. Carlos seemed a little upset when he wasn't responded to, but when he noticed Logan wasn't even awake he seemed to calm down… that is until a nurse decided to quickly usher the boys out, reminding Carlos that there were other people that may be sleeping in the area, and not to yell.

So once again they all three found themselves in a different waiting room, waiting until they could finally get to see and talk to their friend. As they walked into the much smaller waiting room, they could see that all of the chairs were taken, so James and Kendall decided to lean up against the wall, while Carlos decided to take a seat on the floor. Or at least he was planning on it, until when he went to kneel down to sit back, he kneeled right into something wet, and suddenly the knee of his pants was soaked with who knows what.

"Oh dude! What is this?" Carlos whined as he looked down to the stain on his pants. James couldn't help but laugh and told Kendall they'd be back after they dried off Carlos pants from the whatever substance was on them. Kendall smiled and waved them out, as he stayed still in his spot. The other people in the waiting room were chatting away, but he payed them no mind as he shoved his hands in his pockets, in hopes of keeping his nail biting habit at bay as he worried over what he had just seen. He had to admit that Logan's color was back, but to see your friend unresponsive, hooked up to monitors of all sorts, and with a tube jammed down his throat, you couldn't really help feeling at ease.

"How ya doin? We allowed to go in yet?" James asked as suddenly him and Carlos stood next to him, looking at him expectantly. Kendall merely shook his head, and smiled as James leaned back against the wall next to him with a groan, as Carlos whined, and decided to stand this time, rather than risk more substances on his pants.

"Logan Mitchell party?" All of them stood up straight as they saw the same nurse as before poke her head into the waiting room. They walked over to her as she walked them over to Logan's room, but stopped them before they all entered, turning back to look at them. "Don't stay too long ok? He's probably gonna be tired from the surgery, and don't be surprised if he seems a little out of it. We were having a hard time getting him awake from anesthesia." They all nodded, and she finally stepped aside to let the three boys in to see their friend. She followed behind them and began checking Logan's monitors as she attempted to wake him, as it appeared as he had fallen asleep again.

"Mr. Mitchell, your friends are here to see you." They all waited anxiously to see Logan open his eyes to greet them, but he never did. "Mr. Mitchell? Helloooo," The nurse said as she tapped him on the leg gently. Of course, Kendall began to panic, that is until finally Logan's brown eyes finally opened, yet seemed to stare right past all of them. "Good morning Mr. Mitchell how are you feeling? Your friends have come to visit you."

Kendall couldn't help but smile as Logan tilted his head looking very confused, looking from James, Carlos, and him, to the nurse. Of course Carlos was the one to break the silence of the room.

"He doesn't remember us! He has amnesia! Logan, we're your best friends, we're from Min.." He never got to finish as James smacked him once again with a laugh. The nurse let out a small chuckle as she finished checking over the monitors.

"He's fine boys, like I said, he's just going to be out of it for a little while." She said with a pat to Kendall's back as she finally left the room.

"Guys? Where am I?" Logan finally spoke up, his voice sounding a bit scratchy, no doubt from the tube that had been down his throat mere moments before. They all crowded around him, being mindful of his wires, as they all took a seat on the bed, looking over to him.

"You're in the hospital, you passed out during the concert and nearly toppled off the building! Luckily Kendall caught you, but you your appendix exploded dude!" Carlos relayed the story in short term to Logan making sure to add a bunch of hand gestures, that Logan seemed to have a hard time following. It took him a few seconds to comprehend what Carlos had just told him, before he looked over at Kendall.

"I fell?" Kendall simply nodded, and smiled at Logan as he ran a hand through Logan's messy hair.

"You really scared us, we didn't know what was wrong with you." Kendall said quietly as he stared into Logan's chocolate colored eyes.

"Sorry," Logan sighed as he looked down to his hands resting in his lap.

"Sorry? Sorry for what! We're the ones who should be sorry, we almost let you get yourself killed," James said before Kendall reminded him they were supposed to be quiet. James nodded but couldn't help but stare stupefied at their friend.

"Sorry I messed up our concert and worried you guys." Logan tried to smile at them, but it was one of the saddest smiles any of the boys had ever seen on him. Kendall couldn't help himself when he leaned forward hugging Logan awkwardly, not wanting to hurt him, especially after just getting out of surgery.

"We don't care about the concert, we just care about you! We could have lost you! I could forget all of this, just as long as you would have been ok." Kendall spoke into Logan's hair, holding him in as tight of a hug as he deemed safe. Logan's breath hitched in his throat as his heart hammered in his chest, actually feeling the blush that rose to his cheeks this time as he peered over his shoulder at Carlos and James who were smiling at him from over Kendall's shoulder.

"Thanks guys," Logan said with a small smile when Kendall finally released him from the hug. Before cringing and coughing a few times. "Can I get some water, or something?" He croaked out, as Carlos ran to find the nurse. Kendall continued to run his fingers through Logan's hair, which seemed to be soothing to Logan as his eyes seemed to be drooping and he seemed to be leaning into the hand.

"Hey Logan, the nurse said you can have some ice chips," Carlos said as he came back into the room holding a small styrofoam cup. Logan attempted to take the cup from Carlos, as his hand shook, and he looked almost pained just to lift his arm. He eventually gave up with an aggravated sigh, and James and Carlos gave each other knowing smirks.

"You're probably still weak from anes.. That loopy gas" Carlos began, before handing the cup over to Kendall. "I'm sure Kendall won't mind feeding ya some, right Kendall?" Carlos smiled as innocently as he could as Kendall gave him a glare, but Logan spoke up before Kendall could even answer, a blush spread over his cheeks.

"Oh no, it's ok Kendall. I can just wait until my anesthesia wears off." Logan said looking away from Kendall, the blush as red as ever.

"Hey it's ok Logan, what are friends for. Besides I don't doubt it'd feel pretty good on your throat." Kendall said, his own mouth seeming to go a bit dry. Just as he put some ice chips on the spoon Carlos had brought with him, both James and Carlos decided to stand up.

"Hey we're gonna go see what this place has for some food, we'll bring you back the tastiest thing we can find Logan!" Carlos smiled as he headed towards the door.

"Don't expect it to be that good though, it is hospital food," James laughed as he walked with Carlos out the door, giving Kendall a thumbs up before he left, causing Kendall's own face to flame up. As Logan parted his lips the smallest bit, Kendall couldn't help but let his mind wander again, to the softness of the boys lips, or the way his adams apple bobbed whenever he would swallow the water that resulted in the ice chips melting on his hot tongue. Kendall had to stop his mind from wandering too far as he thought just about how warm that tongue was, and wondering what it would feel like against…

"Thanks Kendall… for everything." Logan mused as he leaned his head back on his pillow, not quite having the strength to keep sitting up anymore, but still looking over at Kendall.

"We're friends, it's what we do. I'd do anything for you Logan…" Kendall mentally kicked himself the moment the words had left his mouth. And apparently Logan had noticed the slip up as well.

"Hey Kendall?" Logan began, looking positively petrified, and Kendall knew exactly what he was gonna ask, and with as scared as Logan looked, he knew he wasn't going to be able to tell him the truth. He was gonna have to break his own heart, just to keep Logan as a friend, but as long as it meant he got to be near Logan, he figured he could live with that. I mean, it would be worse to be without Logan, than to constantly to be near him, and wanting him, right? "Do you… Do you…" Logan thought of just what words to use, he knew exactly what he wanted to ask, but when he asked "Do you know what time it is?" He couldn't help but groan inwardly as to the coward he was being.

"It's umm, 7:56," Kendall says with a peek at his phone, as he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Which meant visiting hours was almost over for the day, which meant if he was going to say something to Logan he better do it now. "Logan I…"

"Hey Logan we brought you back a fruit cup!" Carlos chimed as he came in the door, to see the compromising position his friends were in, and kind of cringing at his terrible timing. Giving a look to Kendall that clearly read 'sorry dude' and Kendall just smiled and waved it off. Logan's stomach growled at the mention of any food, and he wondered how long it had been since he had eaten and actually been able to keep it down long enough to enjoy it. Unfortunately, his thoughts were broken as the nurse came in quickly behind Carlos and James, obviously having seen them come in from her spot at the desk.

"Sorry boys, but he isn't allowed to have solid foods until tomorrow morning. If he were to try and eat anything solid now, it'd come right back up because of the anesthesia." And with that she left as quickly as she had come. The crusher of dreams Carlos had called her after that, after seeing the almost defeated look Logan gave them, and with a shrug lay back on his pillow, not realizing until now just how tired he was feeling.

"All right guys, we better let Logie get some sleep," Kendall said as he began to stand only to be stopped by the small tug on his sleeve. Logan's fingers had little feeling in them, and it was hard for him to even hold onto him, let alone stop him from moving. He was just glad Kendall had noticed and sat back down, looking at him worriedly.

"What's wrong Logan? You ok?" Kendall looked him over, before looking over to the monitors, though he wasn't sure what they were saying, he figured if something was wrong he would have heard something beeping, or some warning sound going off right?

"I'm ok, I just wanted to talk to you really quick." Giving a small apologetic smile towards James and Carlos. Thankfully they got the hint and said they'd wait for Kendall out in the lobby, as the nurses were gonna start kicking them out soon anyway. They both said their individual goodbyes to Logan, giving him a quick hug, and wishing him well, before soon the only two in the room were Kendall and him. "My throat is really sore, can you come here so I can whisper it?" Logan cringed, and croaked, as he gave another small tug on Kendall's sleeve. Kendall smiled and nodded, leaning over Logan a bit, being mindful not to lean on him, as he doubted that would feel good after surgery, and turned his head a bit, to put his hear towards Logan.

It took Kendall longer than he thought it would to actually speak, but he heard Logan's intake of breath, but wasn't met with words like he thought he would be. Instead he was met with Logan's lips, soft as he imagined they were, against his cheek. Logan then began to speak quickly, and his voice seemed fine, the trickster, as Kendall leaned back a bit to look down at him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, can we just pretend that it was because of the anesthe…" Logan was cut off by lips pressed to his, and he could feel the smile Kendall was giving him through the kiss, as Kendall rested his hand against Logan's cheek when he pulled away. "You're not freaked out?" Logan asked, gulping heavily, and subconsciously licking his lips, hoping in some way to get a taste of Kendall.

"Logan, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Kendall smiled, rubbing his thumb along Logan's cheek, and then sliding his hand back up to his hair, watching as Logan almost instantly leaned into the touch.

"I would have kissed you… better," Logan began, with a small smile and blush. "But I figured since I've been sick, and haven't been able to brush my teeth, and my mouth feels like plastic, well." Logan trailed off with a small shrug, looking up to Kendall with a sheepish smile.

"I'll bring your toothbrush to you tomorrow." Kendall smiled, kissing Logan's cheek, seemingly not able to keep his lips off the other boys adorable face. "Along with some Pj pants, and some of your other stuff, ok?" Logan nodded, as happy as he was, he couldn't help it as his eyes were closing of their own accord. "Get some sleep, we'll be back tomorrow Logie." Kendall smiled as he kissed Logan's forehead, still noticing it to be a bit warm from fever. Logan smiled at him, but said nothing, as he finally succumbed to sleep, and his fingers loosened and dropped from Kendall's shirt sleeve.

As he left the room, casting occasional glances over his shoulder to the sleeping Logan, he was met in the lobby by Carlos and James, who almost instantly started laughing, and patting him on the back.

"It's so obvious what just happened in there!" James teased, as he pinched Kendall's cheeks playfully. "You're so love struck it's almost sickening." Kendall swatted at James' hand as they headed outside the hospital glad that at least the worst part of this was over.

_Woooh! This was supposed to be a one shot.. (all wrote in one sitting.. Damn) But ya know.. I may write more. I just gotta figure out where to go next __J Hope you all enjoyed it, and stay tuned for more (hopefully) _


	2. Toothpaste and Syrup

When Logan awoke, to find he wasn't in his bed, there was some odd beeping, and the top of his hand itched, his mind began to panic. Looking around the room with blurry eyes didn't help, as he couldn't really tell anything except this wasn't his room, this wasn't his bed, and there were people walking around outside the door. As he tried to be rational and think things through, his head instantly turned to the side of the room Kendall was sleeping, or at least should have been sleeping had he been here. When he was met with an empty bed, and a partial curtain, he couldn't help it as his breathing shallowed, and he was soon struggling for breath. Of course with his increase in heart rate, it set one of the monitors off, and a short stocky nurse who looked none to please walked into the room. He looked at her curiously for a moment as she instructed, or more of demanded he start breathing in, taking a pause, and then breathing out. When his vision had cleared, and he was breathing normally, the nurse muttered something angrily under her breath and left the room. Logan was left to wonder why some people got into nursing if they didn't like people.

Closing his eyes and trying to recall the days events that led up to him being here, and though the last part was a bit fuzzy, he did vaguely remember everything. Though with the way things were choppy, he imagined he was missing a few pieces to the puzzle, but figured they must not have been too important if he couldn't remember them. All though one part stuck in his mind like glue, and caused him to go flush with the remembrance of Kendall's lips on his. He could remember how warm they were, how soft they war, and even the small indent where he had assumed Kendall had been biting his lip in worry while waiting in the hospitals waiting room. It had seemed like just a few minutes ago that it had all happened, yet here he was staring at the hospital clock as it hands displayed 3:12am and he knew visiting hours had long since been over, and Kendall had been long gone with it.

It was upon this revelation that he realized the room seemed just a little too empty, a little too dark, and a little to unfamiliar for him to be comfortable. He fiddled with various cords on, or near the bed within his close reach, as reaching over too much, or trying to twist to grab things just wasn't fun for his newly stitched up side. After finally finding the remote cord, he turned the TV on, hoping to find a little solace in at least there being some other noise in his room besides the various beepings, and pages over the intercom that could be heard faintly from the hallway. Unfortunately for him, it just didn't seem to be working, as he watched the minutes, then the hour slip by, without even so much as a yawn.

He was tired, he could feel he was, but just like a kid at their first sleep over, or when you had to stay over at your grandmothers that you didn't know very well, and her house smelled slightly off, and she had a million porcelain figures staring down at you from the walls, he just couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. He tossed his head to the side of his pillow and as he looked down, he noticed the phone sitting on the chair near his bed, seemingly calling out to him, daring him to call the only person he knew could bring him a tiny bit of comfort. Yet even as the phone called out to him, the clock reminded him of just what hour it was, and his conscious told him it was too late to be calling him, waking him from his own slumber, just for his own sake. Yet even as he thought this, he couldn't help the burning in his freshly made surgery cut as he reached over for the phone. Thankfully for him, it sat on a paper, with instructions on just how to dial out, which Logan mused should just be universal, and every phone had the same number, but of course that'd be too easy.

Dialing Kendall's cell phone, which from sharing a room with him, he knew was laying on the beside table between their two beds, he hoped would be heard. One ringt passed, then another, and once it came to the third ring, Logan threatened to hang up, his conscious picking up again, and yelling at him to leave the poor sleeping boy alone. Yet just as he pulled the phone from his ear a bit to hang up, suddenly the ringing was cut off, and a sleepy voice was heard through the phone.

"Mmhullo…" Logan almost cursed himself as he heard the sleep filled voice of Kendall on the end of the receiver, and wondered if he just hung up now, if Logan would just go back to sleep without giving another thought to who it was. "Hello?" The voice rang out again, this time seeming a little more awake, or at least awake enough to form an actual word.

"Uhh, hi Kendall," Logan murmured, keeping his voice slightly low, as if not to disturb the sleeping pillow in the unoccupied bed next to him in the room.

"Logan," Kendall inquired, sounding wide awake now, if not a bit panicked. "What's wrong? You all right?" Logan smiled as he could almost picture Kendall about to hop from bed and throw on yesterdays clothes that lay haphazardly on the floor just to get over to him if needed.

"I'm ok, I just…" he trailed off a bit, thinking of his next words carefully, as he really didn't want to sound needy. "Couldn't sleep I guess." He found himself pouting a bit, even though he knew that no one was around to see it, and Kendall couldn't magically come to his aid after seeing it either.

"You in pain?" Logan shook his head to Kendall's question, before rolling his eyes at himself, not used to hearing Kendall's voice and not having him be able to see him.

"I hate it hear. There's a huge difference between wanting to be a doctor, and wanting to be a patient. I'm beginning to see why everyone hates hospitals." He grumbles as he twists the sheet of his bed around his fingers, only to untwist the sheets, and twist them the other direction.

"I hear you man," Kendall laughed, as he could already picture Logan's frown, even through the phone, and how he wished he could just head over to the hospital now, and just take Logan home with him, let him sleep in his own bed where he was comfortable. "But it's only for a day or two, you'll be home before you know it, and then you won't get any sleep because you will have adjusted to it being so nice and quiet at the hospital." Logan could tell Kendall was trying to lighten the mood for his sake, and even though he smiled, he wasn't really cheered up that much.

"You sure there isn't a Kendall Knight plan that could bust me out of here?" Logan was almost falsely hopefully, as he could just picture Carlos, James, and Kendall somehow getting in through his second story window, unhooking him from every machine he was hooked up to, and whisking him home, before anyone knew what had happened.

"I wish Logan, but they said it's better for you there, in case of an infection. Trust me, if we could have, we would have taken you home the second you were out of surgery." He could almost hear the sadness in Kendall's voice, and couldn't help the sad sigh that passed his own lips, which once he realized he had done it, he tried to hold it back, hoping not to make Kendall feel even worse then he was sure he was already making him feel. It was silent for a moment, until Kendall spoke up once more, "What if I talk to you until you fall asleep? Would that help?" And to Logan, that sounded like a perfect idea. Now he could only hope it would actually work.

They talked for what seemed like hours but in actuality had only been about half an hour, when suddenly all of Logan's responses were simple yes or groans that Kendall could only assume were no's.

"Hey Logan?" Kendall whispered quietly into the phone, and when his only response was silence, he smiled and was finally glad that Logan would get a little much needed sleep. "Love you Logan." He quietly said as he closed his phone softly, as if worried the snap of his phone closing and hanging up would wake the sleeping boy. Setting the phone back onto the desk, Kendall himself lay back on his bed, casting a forlorn glance over at Logan's empty bed, before rolling over, and letting his own sleep take over.

That is until he was abruptly awakened by banging on his door in the morning. Kendall couldn't help but feel a little more tired than usual, as he had lost a bit of sleep last night, so he tried to make up for it, by pulling the blanket over his head, and attempting to go back to sleep. Only to hear his door opening, and heavy footsteps quickly heading to his bed, which could only mean one thing, and that one thing was…

"BONZAI!" Carlos yelled, as he hopped on top of Kendall's bed, knocking the wind out of the boy below. "Come on, get up Kendall, we're gonna go visit Logan in the hospital."

"What time is it?" Kendall groaned out, not able to move to look at his clock with the Latino boy crowded on him.

"It's about 10 in the afternoon," James answered, as he stood near the frame of the door, peeking in on the scene before him with much amusement. "We let you sleep in on account of your late night last night." See James was a light sleeper, he learned he had to be if he wanted to keep his looks around his prankster friends. Because if he didn't, he would have ended up like some of them back in their earlier days, when they would wake up with only one eyebrow, written on faces, or worse, cut hair. So it was no surprise that when Kendall's phone had rang last night, James had heard it.

Kendall stretched, which successfully pushed Carlos from his bed, and sat up, running his fingers through his hair. He waved his friends off, as he headed towards the shower, hoping that it was going to wake him up a bit, not wanting to go see Logan with his zombie face on. When he emerged, feeling awake, dressed, and cleaned, he found his family all waiting for him. His mom smiled at him, as she hurriedly ushered them all out the door.

"I'll drive you guys today, as I have to take Katie to an audition. I figured we could pick up some breakfast on the way, and you could bring some to Logan as well, but only if he is permitted to have it. No sneaking it in." She turned looking to all the boys, one eyebrow raised and making sure they all knew she meant business.

Ms. Knight had been filled in last night when they had all finally gotten home, and of course having heard a fraction of the story on the news. So as they all piled into the car, seatbelts buckled, and ready for the day, she tried to sort out what everyone had wanted to grab for breakfast. Of course this meant the great fast food breakfast war, which ended up having her go to at least three different places for everyone's food. When she finally did get the boys dropped off at the hospital, she gave them a short wave, as she was running at least five minutes behind schedule for the audition.

Kendall walked towards the hospital, bag of food for Logan in one hand, and bag of stuff for him in the other. As soon as the automatic doors slid open, he couldn't help the way his steps sped up just a bit to hurry to Logan's room. James and Carlos, either didn't notice, or didn't care, as they were walking beside him, keeping in stride, even as Carlos argued away with James about how they should be hiding Logan's food, so that way even if he wasn't allowed to have it, he could just have it anyway.

When they reached the visitors desk, the same nurse from yesterday after Logan's surgery smiled at them, and walked with them towards Logan's room.

"Mr. Mitchell, how are you feeling today?" As all three of the boys stepped in behind her, they could see Logan was awake, but seemingly none to amazed, and barely paying attention as he flipped through the various channels on the TV. That is until he saw his friends, and instantly his face seemed to light up, and he wished he could have gotten out of bed to go to them.

"I'm all right today. Thank you nurse Espinoza." Logan smiled, as politely as he could, as she fiddled with his various cords, checking him over, and writing things on the chart on the bottom of his bed.

"Well, it's about to get better, looks like your friends have brought you some breakfast." She stepped out of the way, and let the boys walk into the room fully, taking seats in various places around the room near Logan, as they all thanked the nurse as she left the room.

"We brought you something light, hope pancakes sound good to you." Kendall smiled as he reached into the bag of food, pulling out the styrofoam holder, and the little baggies filled with napkin, plastic fork, and knife. Logan couldn't help the smile that came to his face at the mention of food, and as soon as Kendall had handed the things to him, he was almost instantly eating. Giving an over exaggerated little moan at the taste of the pancakes on his tongue. He never noticed the way Kendall shifted a bit awkwardly in his seat at that, or the blush that came to his cheeks.

"So how do you feel today," James asked looking over to all the monitors for a second, as if they would answer for Logan.

"I'm better, the pain is bearable unless I twist too much." Logan said as he demonstrated the range of motion he head that didn't cause him pain.

"Do you have a huge cut where they cut you open?" Carlos couldn't help but be a bit curious, being the accident prone one, it was slightly interesting to be the one on the other side of the spectrum for a change. Logan couldn't help but smile at the curiosity in his friend, and pulled up his gown a bit, making sure his blanket kept his modesty. Unfortunately for Carlos, all you could see was the strip of gauze and tape that they had slapped over the wound to allow it time to heal. Carlos seemed less than impressed with the size. "For taking out a whole body part, that isn't a big looking cut."

"It's a common procedure Carlos, with the help of technology now a days, they don't need as big of a incision, which means less recovery time for the patient," Logan laughed, and though he said that they didn't need big cuts, he couldn't help but wish his was smaller than it was. It wasn't large he had to admit, but it definitely was not the size of a paper cut or anything like that.

Once Logan had successfully finished his pancake, only eating one out of the two, worrying his stomach may still be a little fragile from all the medications, surgery and whatnot, he noticed Kendall rummaging in the hockey bag he had brought with him. Only to produce Logan's toothbrush and toothpaste and hand it over to him.

"Thank you Kendall, you're my hero." Logan smiled, probably never happier to see his toothbrush in his life. Yet as he went to stand up, he was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was still only wearing a hospital gown, so he decided to stay under the covers. "You didn't bring me any shorts did you?" Logan smiled sheepishly the blush already forming on his cheeks.

"We had hockey together remember? We've already seen you naked Logan," Carlos pointed out, remembering all the hijinks they'd pull on each other in the locker rooms, such as the usual towel snapping, and stealing of clothes.

"Well yeah, but this is an embarrassing kind of naked where just my backside is hanging out of what can only be misconstrued as a dress." Logan pointed out as he watched Kendall rummage through the bag, finally producing a pair of grey boxer-briefs. While most of the other guys wore just plain boxers, Logan was never very comfortable with the whole just 'hanging out' as the others so eloquently put it. So the next best thing were boxer-briefs.

Now putting on his underwear sounded easy enough task in his mind, but as he struggled to find a way to lean down to slip them on his legs without squishing up his stomach that would cause the pain to return to his incision, he was cursing himself for his modesty.

"Logan, do you need some help," Kendall began, standing at ready to help if needed.

"No. I've got it, it's fine." Logan blushed at the thought of having to need help from anyone just to put on underwear, so he took a breath and held it, and just went for it. The pain wasn't terrible, but it was definitely something to swear at under his breath as he finally slipped his feet through the leg holes, and could sit back comfortably to just slip them on. He felt ridiculous as he leaned back against the bed, taking a few heavy breaths as he tried to calm the burning sensation in his side, as his friends watched him carefully. Not trusting his voice not to crack with pain if he spoke he simply raised his hand, giving them the 'ok' signal, and smiled.

"We can see your heart monitor from the desk Mr. Mitchell," said the nurse, startling all the boys as she peeked into the room. "No horseplay in here ok?"

"Yes ma'am. No more horseplay." Logan couldn't help but blush as she waved and was gone, and he was left with three friends that looked about ready to bust a gut if they weren't holding it in. "Yah, ha ha guys, very funny." He was trying not to smile, really he was, but once the pain had subsided, he realized just how ridiculous the scene must have been, and couldn't help but let out a few chuckles of his own.

After grabbing his toothbrush from Kendall, along with the toothpaste, he managed to swivel himself out of bed, and even while wearing his shorts, he tried to hold the gown closed in the back, to the amusement of his friends.

"Aww come on Logan, give Kendall a little peek!" James busted out, nearly falling from his chair laughing at his own joke, while Carlos already was on the floor, his eyes teared up from laughing so hard. Kendall would have been laughing, if he wasn't blushing furiously and glaring daggers at James. He knew James meant no harm in it, and yet at the same time, Kendall wondered if James had caught him staring as Logan walked into the small bathroom connected to his room.

As Logan came back from the bathroom, James and Carlos were just barely getting themselves under control, as from behind them, Logan ruffled James hair, which caused James to nearly shriek, and instantly pull out his comb from his pocket to fix his hair.

"Not cool dude." James stated matter of factly, though the smirk made it a bit harder to take his anger seriously.

"Now that I've finally brushed my teeth," Logan began as he scooted himself back into the bed, he reached out for Kendall, grabbing a hold of the collar of his shirt and giving a harsh tug to send Kendall falling towards him. Kendall had to throw his arms out to catch himself before he landed his full weight on Logan below him, his arms shooting out to each side of Logan's head on the bed, as their lips crashed together.

Kendall could hear the whoops and hollers coming from behind him, but at that moment, the only thing he really cared about, was Logan's lips against his, and how they were parted just enough already, waiting for him to slide his tongue inside. Logan tasted like mint, with a hint of syrup from earlier, and something completely Logan, and Kendall couldn't get enough. He couldn't help the groan he let out as Logan's tongue slid along his own, as Kendall dominated his lips.

"Oooook, earth to you guys, you aren't the only ones in the room remember…" James noted as he pretended to actually be bothered. I mean when it started who couldn't help but feel happy for his two friends, but at the way Logan was pawing at Kendall, he could only imagine what would have happened had he not broken their little world.

It was instant as the two nearly hopped away from each other, both of their faces flushed, as the two sat back panting. Carlos and James couldn't help but smirk, looking between the two who went from being at each other, to looking like they were afraid to even touch each other. It almost brought up an uncomfortable silence, if it weren't for Carlos.

"So when can you come home Logan? It's just not the same trying to pull antics without someone always trying to tell me just how it won't work using some math stuff." Carlos almost pouted thinking about the time he wanted to jump from their window to the pool below, only to be sat down and properly 'schooled' on the mathematics, that as Logan put it, would only end him up in the hospital, if not in a casket.

"Not to mention Kendall just sits around bumming us all out whining about how he wants you to be home." James countered, and the way Kendall and him began bickering afterwards, Logan had no doubt that even though he was sure James was exaggerating a bit, it was nice to find out that Kendall was missing him.

"The doctor said," he began a little loudly, making sure that both Kendall and James finished their bickering long enough to pay attention before continuing. "There wasn't any sign of infection, and as long as I remember to take my meds, I can go tomorrow when they release me."

"And as long as you take it easy," A voice sounded from the door, as Dr. Chang came in through the door. "I'm afraid you won't be doing any music videos or concerts for at least three weeks, until your completely healed. Three weeks will be the earliest, and that's if you heal very quickly and there are no complications at all." Dr. Chang lifted the chart on the base of Logan's bed, pulling a pen out of his pocket, scribbling away at the board. He mumbled an excuse me to James and Carlos, as the boys moved out of his way, as he came around to Logan's side, to check over all the monitors as the nurse had done earlier.

"How is your pain on a scale of one to ten today Logan?" He asked, as he pushed a few buttons on the drip Logan was connected to, only to scrawl away on the chart again. "I'll need you to take off your gown on this side as well." Dr. Chang spoke, without even looking up from the chart.

"I'd say it's about a two, it doesn't really hurt unless I move around." He said, as he slid one arm out of his gown with a small grimace before pulling the gown from around his side, exposing the bandages taped to his side. Kendall couldn't help but cringe as he noticed that they had dried blood on them, Kendall's reminder that it was only yesterday that Logan was in his arm's not even conscious.

"Ok, well I'll have the nurse come in once I finish to change the dressings. You're fever apparently broke last night at," he peeked down at the chart, looking it over, flipping to a second page before continuing. "Apparently around 4am this morning actually. Which is a good sign, and I'm sure you're feeling better as well." After walking around back to the bottom of the bed, and placing Logan's chart back at the foot of his bed, he smiled. "Get a goods night rest tonight if you're going to be released tomorrow, and I'll come see you before you check out, all right?" Logan smiled with a nod, as the Doctor said goodbye to all the boys before heading out, passing the nurse in the doorway. They spoke in the doorway for a moment, before the nurse nodded towards him, and came into the room.

"Glad to hear you're feeling better Mr. Mitchell, now lets just get some clean bandages on you." She went to the small cupboard from across the room pulling out some tape and bandages. As she walked back over towards Logan side, she looked up at the three boys, giving them all a once over. "His bandages will need to be changed three days after he's released, will one of you be up to the challenge?" And it was almost immediate that both James and Carlos pointed to Kendall, who didn't really look all that surprised. With that she waved Kendall over to come to where she was standing to watch.

"It's really not that hard, just pull off the tape holding the bandage," she said as she gently peeled the bandage from Logan's skin, which Kendall couldn't help but notice was a bit red, probably from having tape put on and pulled off a few times in the past few days. And as the bandage began to fall away, he finally got a look at the cut on Logan's side. It wasn't too bad, though with only one day to heal, and stitches all the way up it, it didn't look exactly comfortable. Not to mention it had some dry crusted blood on it, but he supposed that was to be expected.

"It probably won't be this bloody when you change it after he leaves, but just in case, you'll need to clean it" Grabbing a bottle from behind her she took some cotton balls and with some of the mysterious bottle liquid on them, began to gently clean the blood away. Kendall couldn't help but smile at the way Logan's stomach jumped a bit at certain spots that were touched with the cotton ball.

"Woah! Logan! Do you think you'll have a scar from it?" Carlos questioned as he peered around Kendall's side to check out the damage. Logan really wasn't sure what to respond, the question to him had never came up, so he merely looked at nurse Espinoza.

"Well that depends on you Logan. If you keep it clean, and don't somehow rip out your stitches, you shouldn't have one. So unless you want a huge scar, and trust me, ladies don't find them all that sexy," she said as she gave a pointed glare over to all of the boys, making sure all of them got her. "You just have to be careful, and responsible."

"Oh thats won't be a problem, Logan's the only responsible one among us," Carlos snickered, as James smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Carlos, do you really think it's a good thing to tell a nurse that the boy in the hospital bed, will be going home to be taken care of by a bunch of irresponsible idiots?" Carlos stopped his laugh, and looked down to his shoes, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"It's all right, boys will be boys, but I imagine if it comes to the safety of your friend you'll all do well to keep him healthy." The nurse said as she then unwrapped the package of bandage and unfolded it, holding it as gently as she could to Logan's side. After unrolling a bit of tape and ripping it she looked to Kendall. "Don't rip it with your teeth, you could spread germs, so if you can't just rip it with your hands find some, scissors, preferably clean ones, all right?" Kendall nodded, taking the tape from her as she handed it to him, watching as she put the tape around all four sides of the bandage, before standing up and straightening her back. "Easy as that," she smiled as she patted Kendall on the back.

"All right boys, have fun, I'll be at the desk if you need anything," as she marked Logan's chart before giving a small wave as she walked out the door. The whole while Logan fiddled to take his gown back over his arm, and side, and get back to being comfortable. As everyone filed back into their positions before the doctor had come in, Logan looked around with a small smile.

"Y'know, you guys don't have to stay here if you don't want. I'm sure you'd all rather be out at the pool, or doing something besides being stuck in a hospital." Logan said wringing his hands in his lap. To be honest, he would have loved for them to stay, but the little part of Logan's brain told him if he didn't even like being here, why would they want to be?

"No way, there's nowhere we'd rather be than with our friend." Kendall smiled, patting the back of Logan's hand. Or at least it started out as a comforting pat, but as he found that his fingers could easily slip between Logan's, he did just that. As Logan's hand closed around his fingers, Kendall's heart literally jumped out of his chest, or at least it felt like it had. Logan's hand was soft, warm, and seemed to be the perfect fit for his. He couldn't help but wonder how well they'd fit together in other instances. He had hugged his friend on plenty of occasions, but not the kind of hug you give someone you care the most about, the kind where time stops and the only thing you can focus on is the breathing of the person in your arms. The kind that could be as innocent as a hug, or could quickly turn into a full out make-out session, and as Kendall had found out this morning, their lips matched perfectly. And as if his mind was carrying out a story, he watched in his mind as their kiss heightened, until all Kendall could think about was Logan beneath him, panting heavily, hands scratching at his back…

"Ya, we'll stay till they kick us out!" Carlos chimed in, breaking Kendall out of his own mind, and not a moment too soon Kendall thought, remembering just where he was, and even as a teenager with raging hormones, he doubted it'd look too good for him to pop one. He couldn't help but smile at Carlos antics, or was it the light hearted laugh Logan was making, either way, he was soaring.

As they continued to laugh, joke, and continuously got told to be a little quieter by the nurse, to the point they were starting to worry that the next time was gonna be the time they all got kicked out. But that didn't stop their antics, and it was great to hear Logan laugh so heartily, and they all figured if they got kicked out, making their hospital ridden friend laugh, was the best way to do it.

The day went by faster than any thought it would, and as the nurse came in to tell them that visiting hours we're going to be coming to an end in about ten minutes, she wasn't surprised to see them all passed out in various places in the room. Carlos had fallen asleep on the floor near the foot of Logan's bed, his head and arms resting on the bed, and slightly drooling on the blanket. James had fallen asleep in one of the rooms chairs, his head resting to the side on his own shoulder, and the nurse wondered how bad his neck was going to feel when he woke up. Logan had of course fallen asleep in his own bed, his head tilted a bit to the side on his pillow, as his head rested against a mop of blonde next to him. Kendall who happened to have the other chair, was sitting as close to the head of the bed as he could get, his own head resting against Logan's on the pillow, as their hands stay grasped together even as they slept. She hated to break up the scene, but she knew the rules, and they all needed a goods night sleep if their friend was to come home tomorrow.

"Boys," nurse Espinoza whispered gently tapping Carlos, who happened to be the closest to the door on the shoulder. Carlos shot awake almost instantly when he was touched, looking around for the source of his awakening. When he saw the nurse his eyes seemed to droop again as he realized there was no immanent danger, and within a second he was asleep again. "Come on boys, visiting hours are over, time to go home," patting Carlos on the shoulder again, this time giving a small tap to James as well, who was already starting to awaken. Logan blinked softly as he lifted his head from the pillow, and using the hand that wasn't holding Kendall's gently fluffed the other boys hair. As the boys, well except Carlos, began wakening they all looked around sheepishly, wondering when they had all fallen asleep. It took a few more tries to actually get Carlos awake, and he nearly smacked James a few times from where he slept. As they all filtered out of the room tiredly, saying goodbyes to Logan, Kendall stuck behind a bit longer. Giving the boy a kiss on the head, holding onto his hand as long as he could.

"Hey if you can't sleep, don't hesitate to call, I'll talk to you all night if you want me to." Kendall smiled, placing a kiss to Logan's lips. The last thing he had to do was just unthread his fingers from Logan's, and he made sure it was literally the last thing he could do. As he took the last few steps before their hands parted, he leaned over giving a small kiss to the palm of Logan's hand, as he smiled over to the blushing smiling boy looking back at him. Then he finally had to let their fingers unthread themselves as he pulled away, and with a small wave, he was gone for the night.

Logan lay back against his bed, thinking about how he had the best friends in the world, and if it weren't for them, he wasn't sure where he'd be right now. All though he doubted he'd be in the hospital, he doubted he'd be as happy as he was now. Even laying in a hospital bed, his appendix gone after pretty much going off like a bomb inside him, couldn't dampen his spirits at the day he had just had. Though he had to admit, his hand felt empty, and he couldn't help but think of the way Kendall's fingers had been there only moments before. As he stared down at his hand, remembering the feeling of Kendall's fingers with his, he never even realized when his eyes slipped closed and he had fallen asleep.

_YAY! Another chapter! Seriously, as I said, these boys are really taking over my mind right now, and every time I find myself with any free time to think, I'm thinking of what could go on next. Thank you SO much to everyone who's been reviewing, as it makes me smile to know you guys like it. I've been worried that maybe they were out of character, no matter how hard I've been trying to keep them pretty true. Also, in regards to one of the reviews I got, I've actually never had appendicitis, or been near anyone who has, so I had to do my research on the symptoms and what not. But the hospital surgery experience was pretty much exactly as I had experienced when my father went in for surgery. Even when Carlos knelt in some odd, still unknown liquid that was on the carpet of the waiting room. Bleck.. So, hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. _


	3. Edge of Desire

James and Carlos couldn't help but notice how Kendall was about as high strung today, as he was the day before their first live concert, and it amused them to no end. So they decided to mess with him a bit, such as turning the clocks about two hours ahead when Kendall wasn't paying attention, so Kendall thought they were late for picking up Logan.

"Guys come on! Logan's probably gonna end up taking a cab home because he's tired of waiting for us!" Kendall was literally trying to pull Carlos and James towards the door by their arms, but was only met with resistance and chuckling, and come to think of it, they had been laughing at him a lot today. Or more precisely they had been laughing at him… ever since he realized they were late.

"You guys changed the clocks ahead didn't you…" Kendall said flatly, clearly unamused. His answer came when the two began busting a gut, so bad that Carlos was having a hard time breathing. In which his retort was to then dog pile them both and the war began. It was really the only time James didn't mind if his hair was disturbed, so it was no holds bar for any of them, and it only ended when someone cried uncle, or when they all fell apart in laughter. This time, it was Carlos tapping out, because he was still laughing so hard he couldn't even talk, it just came out in small little gasps and squeaks.

James took at least twenty minutes to get ready again, Carlos took only a minute or so, or however long it took for him to quit giggling. Kendall was instantly ready, which meant he was the one who got to call Gustavo in hopes of getting them a ride, since his mom and Katie had already left to get groceries so that the house was stocked up for when Logan came. She had gone into overly motherly mode when she found out Logan was coming home today, and with all the things she was doing, you'd think that Logan was going to be trapped in the house at all times, and not even allowed to move.

The boys had gotten plenty of scrapes, bruises, and broken bones from playing hockey, which isn't known as the most safe of sports, but this was the first time someone had actually not remembered the trip to the hospital. Usually the ride to the hospital was full of teasing, and generally trying to show James the broken bones, as it wasn't exactly his favorite thing to see. James had gotten plenty of his own broken bones, less than Carlos or Kendall, but he always refused to look at them, and when he did venture a look the one time he had broken his leg, everyone thought he was either going to pass out, or vomit all over the ice.

"Hey, Gustavo, can you get us a ride to the hospital to pick up Logan today?" Ever since Logan had actually gotten his license, they hadn't exactly needed a ride anywhere, whoever needed the ride would just ask Logan, and he was usually more than happy to do it. Or if not more than happy, at least he was always willing.

"I'll send Kelly over with the limo, but you are to go from the hospital to the Palm Woods, with NO detours!" Kendall actually held the phone a bit away from his ear as Gustavo screamed into the phone, which Kendall wasn't surprised about, as Gustavo usually had this thing where he couldn't express himself without yelling it seemed.

"Thanks Gustavo," Kendall said as he heard a few mumbles from Gustavo that could only mean your welcome, or something along those lines, before the line went dead. Which meant probably by the time James got out of the bathroom fixing his hair, the limo would be here, and they'd be on their way to Logan.

"So do we got a ride," Carlos finally managed, after having controlled his laughter.

"Ya, Kelly will pick us up in the limo," he began. He was about to be interrupted when Carlos opened his mouth ready to say something, but Kendall held up his hand before he could begin. "We're only allowed to go from the hospital back here." Carlos pouted a bit, but agreed, but not after saying they could at least stop at a gas station to get Logan an icee or something. Which though Kendall knew Logan enjoyed icee's was actual a clever ruse for Carlos to hope getting seen coming out of the limo at somewhere other than the Palm Woods, or Rocque Records.

It was only about ten minutes later that James came out of the bathroom looking clean cut as always, and they headed downstairs to catch the limo, which Kendall was happy to see was already waiting for them.

"I bet Logan will be so happy to come home," Carlos mused as they sat in the limo, all of them getting restless just waiting for the final stop of the limo, meaning it had reached it's destination. "Gustavo knows Logan won't be able to work for a while right, Kelly," Carlos asked as he looked over to the woman sitting across from them, who had previously been working on some sort of paperwork.

"Yeah, he knows, but Logan can still practice harmonies and singing. Dance moves and anything involving a lot of movement is out, but Gustavo does expect him to sometimes show up to practice." All three boys nodded, figuring that as long as they watched out for him and this time as soon as they noticed something wrong with Logan, they would stop it, without waiting for him to say something.

As the car pulled to a stop Kendall was the first out the door, followed closely by Carlos and James. Kelly decided she would stay in the limo, as she had stuff she was working on. As the boys took up a quick walk to Logan's room, they found him sitting in a wheelchair looking up to the doctor who was giving him a few papers, and talking to him.

"Ahh boys, I was just giving Logan his prescriptions. Now he tells me you guys have a pool where you live is that correct?" The doctor said turning to stand beside the wheelchair Logan was sitting in to turn to the boys. They all nodded and he turned his attention back to Logan. "Right, well as I said, no swimming until I see you again in about three weeks. I'll let you know then if you've healed enough for swimming." The doctor rested a hand on Logan's shoulder before he gave a short laugh. "And just so you don't get any ideas," the doctor began as he looked over to Carlos, Kendall, and James this time. "I'm saying this for his own good. If he were to get chlorine in his incision before it heals, it will sting, and could get infected. Which could then put him back here, and we don't want that."

"So can Logan come home now?" Carlos asked as he looked on anxiously between Logan and the doctor. The four were almost constantly together since they were kids, and now that someone was taken away, it seemed to mess up the dynamics. It was like one of those things where you're so used to someone being there, that when they are gone, everything seems off, and you'd find yourself going to tell them something, only to have them not be there.

"Yes, just make sure he doesn't do anything hectic, and takes his medicine. Mr. Mitchell, I'll see you in three weeks for your next appointment and we'll take those stitches out all right?" Dr. Chang smiled, and then left the room. It was silent for a minute as Kendall grabbed Logan's back, and James looked around the room for anything that may have been forgotten, as Carlos walked up behind the wheelchair, holding onto the handles.

"I get to drive Logan!" And with that, Carlos was out running through the halls making car screeching noises as he rounded corners. James and Kendall couldn't help but laugh, as they chased after them, hoping Carlos wasn't going to crash Logan into anything, and land him right back into the hospital bed.

"Carlos stop the door," Kendall heard Logan yell as James and him rounded the corner of the hallway, just in time to see Carlos spin the chair around so he could run his back into the doors to open them. This is where James and Kendall got to see Logan, who was gripping onto the chair arms for dear life it seemed, but had a huge smile plastered on his face all the same, knowing that Carlos wouldn't allow any intentional harm to come to him. It wasn't until Carlos turned around that he was greeted with a very large, very angry nurse, who began chastising them both, that Kendall and James finally caught up.

"Now if you don't slow down I'll have security escort you," she paused looking back at the other two boys that came walking up from behind. "all out of here. Is that clear?" Even though James and Kendall hadn't done anything they all four hung their heads and nodded. As they slowly walked by the nurse, watching over their shoulders as she walked into through the doors she had just come from, they all couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous situation. And even after just being told to knock of the horseplay, Carlos couldn't help but make Logan pop a wheelie now and again in the chair, which would cause Logan to let out a slightly undignified squeal.

As they exited the building and headed the wheelchair over to the car, Kendall tossed Logan's bag into the limo and climbed in first, standing awkwardly inside the limo and holding his hands out to help Logan get in. He watched as Logan got up slightly gingerly testing his wounds, and then when finding that doing the same crouch Kendall was just wasn't going to work out, he just slid a bit on the chairs. Sliding along until his side met Kendall's, only to be followed by James, and then Carlos last, after handing the wheelchair over to one of the nurses who stood outside.

"How are you feeling Logan," Kelly asked as she looked up from her paperwork to regard Logan with a small smile. Logan smiled, both in being polite, and in amusement as he wondered how many times he'd been asked that since he first woke up in the hospital.

"I'm feeling ok Kelly, how are you today?" Kelly smiled but then groaned as she held up a stack of paperwork.

"Just doing a bunch of paperwork, as always, so I guess I'm pretty normal," she laughed as with that, she went back to working on said paperwork. Logan nodded, even though he knew she wouldn't see him at this point, nose back into the paperwork.

"Oh hey! Kelly, don't forget to stop at the gas station!" Carlos pointed at her, as if that point alone would magically make the car appear in front of the gas station in park. She nodded and waved him off with her hand, signaling that she knew and the driver probably did as well already. James on the other hand tilted his head and leaned out a bit to look around Logan over to Kendall.

"I thought Gustavo said no side trips?" Kendall rolled his eyes and shrugged, as the limo pulled up to the gas station.

"You guys want anything?" Carlos asked as he started to head out of the door, sliding his finger along the air motioning to the three boys in the car, and Kelly, who really didn't seem to even have noticed they stopped.

"I'm going in too," James countered as he slid to the door and out, putting his arm over Carlos shoulder as they headed into the store. Logan leaned heavily into Kendall's side, his head practically resting on Kendall's shoulder as Kendall slung his arm over the boys shoulders. When asked if he felt ok, the only response he got was a smile, and a small nod that he wouldn't have known came if he hadn't felt it Logan couldn't help but realize just how warm Kendall was as he rest against the large boy, and the way his skin seemed to tingle at every point they were in contact. The way his blood seemed to turn to molten lava in his veins at just the slightest touch, and he wondered why he had never noticed just how_ good_ Kendall smelled before.

It was then that Logan got an idea, that really went so against his character, but he knew that if he didn't do it, he was going to be thinking about it all day, and wondering what if he had done it. So as he took a peek to Kelly, who was busy on her phone, and looking down at her papers, he squirmed his body up a bit, and placed his lips upon a little spot on Kendall's neck. Kendall, figuring Logan was just adjusting, nearly jumped when he felt the warm moist lips on his neck, and though he wanted to look at Logan, he also didn't want to make the boy stop just to look at him. So instead he just gave his fingers a little squeeze on Logan's shoulder, letting him know that he was definitely enjoying it.

Logan really didn't need the reassurance because he was right near one of Kendall's pulse points, and the way it throbbed against his lower lip was proof enough that he was enjoying this. So Logan took another risk, and opened his lips a bit, but what he did next he could tell wasn't what Kendall was expecting. As he pulled his lips back a bit and bit down hard on the pulse point that was previous under his lip, he couldn't help but smile as he felt Kendall's hips raise a bit, as he tilted his head back, and his body vibrated with a low growl, that he imagined was just loud enough to be heard by him.

"Hey Logan, we brought you an ic…" Logan heard Carlos began, causing him to spring back, taking his original position of just sitting next to Kendall, as he felt Kendall stiffen beside him. Logan turned to smile ashamedly at Carlos, who handed over the icee, blushing himself as he wasn't sure what he had just interrupted but it seemed pretty intimate with the way the two boys were sitting. As he filed in, having switched seats with James apparently, as he slid in next to Logan, with James next to him, he couldn't help but tell that the air in the room was a little thicker than it had been previously. Thankfully for all of them, Kelly had yet to notice, and they hoped it stayed that way, because it would have been an awkward car ride had it been noticed. "Thanks… for the icee Carlos," Logan smiled, not having the courage to look up to Carlos' face as he kept it down as the straw hung between his lips as he sipped at the colorful icee, that apparently Carlos had mixed every color they had. As James settled in the car, he noticed the awkward silence between Carlos and Logan and nudged Carlos with his elbow getting his attention, giving him a questioning glance. All Carlos had to do was shift his head at the toy boys, and just a look at the toy of them gave it away. James bit the inside of his cheek as he tried not to laugh, but that just was not going to work, so as he busted out laughing, it couldn't be helped as it spread to the other boys, instantly seeming to rain on any awkwardness between them. Kelly just looked confused.

By the time they had made it back to the Palm Woods and filed out of the limo, saying their goodbyes to Kelly, Logan's tongue and lips were officially blue, being that blue apparently won over the other colors as far as discoloration went in icee's. As they headed towards the elavator, Logan couldn't help but catch the glance of a certain blonde who was sitting in one of the lobby chairs. She regarded him with a sad smile, that could only mean Kendall had broken off… whatever it was they had. As far as Logan knew, they had never become official, but would often be seen hanging around together, and then there was that one kiss they had shared before the concert. Which as Logan thought about, caused his stomach to do a little unpleasant flip, but it's not as if he could blame anyone. He was trailing after Camille as well, and speaking of which, he'd have to tell her, if Jo already hadn't. And if she had, he may have to have one of the guys body guard for him. Because if when she liked him she was willing to slap him, he wasn't sure what would happen if she was angry at him or something.

Just as he was about to head into the elevator with everyone, he peeked over his shoulder at Jo, who he couldn't help but feel a little sad for, but she smiled at him again, and gave him a thumbs up, as he smiled back giving a small sheepish wave.

"Who were you waving to Logan?" James asked as he leaned over his shoulder from his place standing behind him in the elevator. Probably trying to get a look at who it was before the doors shut, but without much luck.

"Just a friend," Logan said looking over to Kendall, to notice he wasn't looking at him. He was instead looking down at his shoes, and over to the side, just to make sure that Logan couldn't make eye contact with him. Yet as Logan slid his hand into the taller boys, lacing their fingers together, Kendall looked over at him, almost as a puppy would after having being caught for chewing up your favorite pair of shoes. But as Logan smiled brightly at him, giving his hand a little squeeze, Kendall could feel his heart swell, and couldn't help but smile back down at the boy who held his heart in his hand now.

As the elevator doors opened, and the boys filed out to head to their apartment, they met up with Ms. Knight outside the door, balancing bags in her arms and trying to get her key out.

"Hey mom, here, let me help," Kendall said as he stepped out ahead of the others to grab a few bags from his mother, allowing her the free hand to grab the key and open the door. As the boys all filed in, Carlos and James began searching through bags, and Logan couldn't tell if they were looking to put things away, or just looking to grab a bag of snacks they found. Of course as the boys grabbed a bag of Doritos they were off the couch, and Logan then had his answer.

"Hey Logan, how are you feeling? Does it hurt? Do you need anything? Here why don't you come sit down on the couch," Ms. Knight said at a mile a minute, as she was looking Logan over and leading him over to the couch, as if it were the first time he'd been there. Logan smiled, allowing himself to be led over, where he put his hands up in defense as he took a seat.

"I'm fine momma Knight. I've got medicine so no pain, and I've got an icee, I'm good," He smiled as he held up the icee in his hand, having only gotten about halfway through thanks to Carlos getting the extra large gulp they had at the gas station. Come to think of it, he should probably put it down for a minute, because he was beginning to lose feeling in his tongue and lips as the cold drink had been sliding past them for the past fifteen minutes it seemed. She looked him over, as if gauging if he was really telling her the truth, and when she had concluded he was, she nodded to him and went to help Kendall and Katie finish putting away the groceries. Logan lay in the corner of the couch, while James and Logan sat arguing over what to watch, and Logan was glad it was like nothing had changed, except that because of his healing, his side itched. The kind of itch that would be fine one second, and then would literally make you jump out of your skin as it feels like something just bit you and now you had to itch the spot. So when he jumped, arching his back a bit, and clenching and unclenching his fists in front of him with a growl, trying not to itch, he wasn't all that surprised when everyone in the apartment, besides Katie, stopped to look at him worriedly.

"Sorry, it just itches…" Logan said, before blushing and sinking down into the couch a bit more, arms folded over his chest. And within an instant things were back to normal again. As Kendall headed over towards him, nudging his shoulder with a smile.

"Sit up a bit," Kendall said as he placed a hand on Logan's back, helping him sit forward a bit, as he slid in behind him. Kendall slid his leg to the side of Logan, as Logan lean back against his chest, resting between his legs, and suddenly, he realized just how much more comfortable Kendall was to lay on, then on the furniture that was designed to be layed on. It was like everything drowned out besides him and Kendall, as it was like their own little bubble, that the bickering of James and Carlos couldn't pass through, and as he lay his head back against Kendall's chest, listening to his steady breathing, and soft thump of his heartbeat, he wondered how many heartbeats he had missed before this. That is until a flash of light invaded his senses, causing him to look over at the offending light which had apparently come from a bit to his left.

"Mooom," Kendall groaned as they both caught site of Kendall's mother with a camera in her hand and a smile on her face. James and Carlos couldn't help but laugh a bit, and as his mom waved her hand, signaling Carlos and James to scoot in to get into the picture to, Logan couldn't help but smile.

"I wanted to commemorate the occasion. You'll look back on this some day, and say 'this is the day Logan got home after being stubborn and letting his appendix rupture'." And though they all knew she was teasing, Logan couldn't help but smile nervously at her, as it was apparent that was her way of saying 'don't ever do it again'.

Kendall's mother only got two more pictures out of her camera, before it were in the boys hands, and it was them who got to have their own little photoshoot. Many pictures were taken, one of which consisted of Logan with his shirt halfway up his chest, and Carlos standing over him with one of the kitchen knives poised above his bandage, as if ready to dissect him. But as they looked back through them on the camera's screen, they all agreed their favorite was one of the few Ms. Knight actually got to take. Logan lay on Kendall's chest, one of Kendall's arms around the opposite side of the bandage, James sitting on the floor in front of them, while Carlos leaned over the back of the couch, all four of them smiling as if they had just heard the best joke in the world. Logan made a note that he wanted that picture framed, for a permanent copy of the best friends he ever had, which of course made the other boys teasing 'awww' at him, but all of them had to agree, it was a great photo.

"Lets watch a movie," Carlos piped up, as he rushed to the dvd case, not even bothering to wait for a reply. He filtered through the dvd's throwing out, basically anything that wasn't scary, so pretty much anything that didn't bother Logan. Now Logan wasn't a big fan of scary movies, he wouldn't pick one out if asked to find a movie, but he never had a huge problem watching them, at least not with his friends around. But see Carlos and James both knew, that with the positions Kendall and Logan had set themselves up in again, a scary movie really was the best choice. Or at least it was a good choice for Kendall.

"Oooh, how about The Grudge," Carlos said spinning around and attempting to make the croaking noise, for some reason moving the dvd around as if he were trying to make it appear ghostly. Everyone looked to Logan, who merely shrugged, and smiled at them. "Sweet! I'm gonna make popcorn!" Carlos said as he all but threw the dvd at James, and ran to the kitchen. As James headed over to the dvd player below the tv, Kendall couldn't help but exact revenge on Logan.

"Payback's a bitch," Kendall whispered into Logans ear, just before sliding his tongue along the shell of Logan's ear, causing the smaller boy's breath to catch, before a shiver wracked his body. Kendall couldn't help but smile as Logan tilted his head a bit allowing Kendall better access, as he gave a gentle bite the cartilage of Logan's ear, causing Logan's face to heat up exponentially, as he gripped at Kendall's leg that lay beside him. As Kendall kept up his torture as long as he could before James was starting to turn around, he couldn't help but chuckle as Logan's body seemed to melt against him when he moved away from the boy's ear. His head falling back against Kendall's shoulder, as he tried to calm his breathing without being noticed. Thankfully James was too busy getting the dvd started to notice anything, and by the time Carlos had returned with the popcorn, Logan was pretty much back to a normal state.

It helped that Logan had seen the movie before, that he knew basically what to watch for, and when to get ready for the scares. What he wasn't ready for was when the music was heightened, and the girl was walking down the hallway in the monitor, for Kendall to grab him tightly and yell from right behind him, which thoroughly scared the crap out of him. And as he squealed for the second time that day, the other boys started laughing hysterically, but Logan wasn't scared out of his mind enough to not get them back.

As Logan hissed, and put his hands on his bandage, scrunching up his face as if in pain, it was immediate as they were all around him, worried. Kendall was the most noticeable as he wrapped his arms high around Logan's chest in a hug, and apologizing left and right, while asking what he could do to make him feel better. Then it was Logan's turn to laugh, and as they all groaned sitting back heavily, he only laughed harder.

"Dude, not cool, I thought I had hurt you," Kendall said from behind him, Logan couldn't help but turn his head a bit to smile, and rest his head on Kendall's shoulder again, threading their fingers together in a slight apology. To say the least, it was the last time they pranked Logan during the movie, but that didn't mean Logan still wasn't immune to the scares of the movie itself. Every time he would grip Kendall's hand tighter in fright, he would only get a comforting squeeze in return, and Logan felt that even if that girl had been right in front of him now, he couldn't be scared with Kendall holding him tightly.

That is until Katie came up from the back of the couch and groan, causing all four of the boys to let out their own little yells of terror, Carlos falling out of his chair and to the floor to get away from what he thought was the girl ready to rip his lower jaw off or something. As the four boys looked around and the frightened face of one another, they couldn't help but all begin laughing the movie all but forgotten, as the boys teased each other about how scared they each had looked. So when the movie ended and the credits began to roll, it took them a good ten minutes to even notice.

As the laughter settled, the dvd had gone back to the main menu, and the sun had begun setting, none of them could miss the way Logan's eyes seemed to falling, and Kendall couldn't miss the way his breathing was starting to slow, and clearly, Logan was in need of sleep, and sleep in his own bed for once. When Logan noticed he was being watched he immediately tried to play awake, not wanting to be the party failure, and suggested another movie.

"Ok, well since I picked the last one, what do we watch now?" Logan looked over to the dvd case in thought, trying to remember every movie they owned, which between four boys, a mother, and a daughter, it was quite a few movies. So he picked the movie that seemed to stick out in his mind the most.

"Big Fish?" When no complaints came, it was decided. Carlos this time set it up, before heading back to the couch with a flop, and it was silent as the movie began. Logan didn't even make it ten minutes into the movie before he was asleep. Kendall was the first to notice, the way Logan's fingers seemed a little more slack between his, and the shallowed breathing, not to mention the way he was snoring ever so slightly. James was the second to notice, but said nothing, a smile on his face as he nudged Carlos to take a peek. As Carlos looked over, he grabbed the remote, turning off the tv, and dvd player.

"Do you want us to help you move him to bed," Carlos whispered as him and James stood beside the couch where the two lay quietly. Kendall shook his head gently as to not disturb the sleeping form in his arms. He tried to motion to them that he would just sleep here with him for the night, and was glad when they understood and each gave a small wave, Carlos giving a yawn of his own, as the two headed towards their own room.

With minimal effort, he managed to grab the blanket that his mother lay across the back of the couch, and cover the two of them, for the most part. Moving one of his hands to gently run his fingers through the soft black hair near his cheek, taking a large breath as he leaned his head over, moving his fingers to rest his cheek against the top of Logan's head. Kendall couldn't help it as he quietly began singing, his heart swelled, that he felt that if he didn't begin releasing it somehow he was going to explode, and so he released a bit of his happiness through singing quietly. Yet as he began the last chorus, a second, higher voice joined his own, as Logan lifted his head from his chest a bit to look at him, as they sung together.

"_Don't say a word just come over,_

_And lie here with me_

_Cuz I'm just about to set fire_

_To everything I see_

_I want you so bad, I'll go back on the things I believeThere I just said it_

_I'm scare you'll forget about me…" _

Trailing off Logan's lip met his, and Kendall's heart burst, then and there, and when it did, he was sure it was transferred to Logan through their kiss, and Logan was now the sole owner of everything he was.

_Gahd.. This chapter took me much longer to write than the others. Boo, I had pretty bad writers block so that's why this chapter sucks beyond all belief in the beginning. I think I picked it up a bit later, especially with the last little bit there, but you can thank Logan and Kendall for that. Listening to their little duet made that paragraph SO easy to write, and so I felt I had to add a little bit in there. Seriously if you haven't heard/seen their duet on Edge Of Desire, you really should go look it up. It's great, they sound great together, and I mean… come on… it's full of Kogan. _

_Also as you can see the stories beginning to live up a bit to it's M rating. It's getting there, but you gotta remember, Logan just got out of the hospital, and I imagine that big ol cut doesn't feel too great, so no hanky panky quite yet. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they REALLY help. Like you have no idea. Each one makes me want to write that much more, and I love you guys. Seriously. Thanks and I'll see you next chapter!_


	4. Submersion

When Logan awoke the next morning, his first thought was that he must still be in the hospital bed, because where he was laying, is just not his bed. It was warmer, and softer, except there was something harder poking him in the back, and he wondered if maybe he had fallen on the hospital bed remote again. So as he slowly opened his eyes, letting his sleep fog mind clear a bit, he remembered all of the happenings last night, and as he turned his head a bit, he couldn't help but smile at the sleeping boy behind him. He was snoring quietly, and Logan could tell by the way his neck was tilted to the side, he was going to be pretty stiff when he awoke. Logan had limited movement unless he wanted to wake him now though, as Kendall had both of his arms wrapped around Logan's waist, thankfully not too tightly Logan mused, taking a peek at where Kendall's one arm was right on top of his healing wound.

As Logan let his eyes roam the still darkened room, he noticed that the sun was just barely starting to light the sky, giving it a beautiful pink hue. Whatever time it was, he mused it would still be at least an hour before everyone would awaken and go about their day, so he was free to enjoy the sunset in the arms of the boy he loved. Logan stiffened a bit as his mind went on over drive over the word he had just said. He always believed the word got thrown around just a little too easily, but as he sat mulling it over, he knew that if he was truly honest with himself, he did love Kendall. He had probably always loved Kendall, and probably always would, and with that thought, he snuggled into the embrace of the boy behind him, only to find a pair of lips brush against his cheek.

"Oh! Kendall, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Logan whispered quietly, turning a bit in Kendall's arms to look at him, as Kendall squinted and blinked a few times trying to wake himself up a bit more.

"How long have you been up," Kendall asked as he let go of Logan's waist for a moment to reach his arms up in a stretch, and yawn. Logan didn't mean to, really he didn't, but as soon as those arms had unwound themselves from his waist, he pouted, just a bit. Kendall couldn't help but smile and wrapped his arms back around Logan's waist, pulling the boy close to him, reveling in the scent that was strictly Logan, as he buried his nose in the boy's hair.

"Not long, a few minutes maybe." Logan spoke, fidgeting a bit in Kendall's arms, until he was straddling the taller boy's waist with a smile. Kendall smiled right back, having to look up a bit, as this gave Logan the slight height advantage, so he had to stretch a bit to reach up and kiss the other boys lips gently. As Logan leaned forward, he rested his forehead against Kendall's, looking into the other's bright eyes, as Kendall's eyes bore right into his own. It was as if they were having the most heartfelt conversation ever, yet no words were spoken, none were needed. Their eyes were telling the other everything they ever needed to hear, everything that the other just couldn't put into words.

They stayed there like that for a few minutes, before Kendall couldn't take it, with Logan's warm breath ghosting over his lips, so he leaned just a bit forward, pressing their lips together. Their eyes had told sentences, but it was if their lips told stories as they meshed together perfectly. Their kisses started out soft and gentle, small pecks here and there, but soon we're turning into something more, something a bit more heated. Kendall's hands began running up the back of Logan's shirt, just as Logan's began tracing up the front of Kendall's their lips never breaking contact. Logan had seen Kendall without his shirt plenty of times, he'd seen him naked as well, but to be running his hands across the muscled boys stomach was something entirely different. His muscles would give a little twitch if Logan ran over certain spots, and as he tried to trail his hands higher, he found that because Kendall was laying back on the shirt, it wasn't going up any higher than his stomach, and that just wasn't going to work.

Logan leaned back a bit, breaking the kiss to both of their dismay, as he smiled down at a slightly confused Kendall. As he tugged at the bottom hem of Kendall's shirt, he saw realization spark in Kendall's eyes, and it took the boy no time to sit forward, and throw his shirt off, onto the couch beside them. As he leaned in to kiss Kendall again, Kendall moved back a bit, tugging at the bottom of Logan's own shirt, and as Logan began to grab for his shirt, Kendall shook his head.

"Let me do it," Kendall said, his voice quiet and lower than what Logan was used to, as Logan nodded. Kendall slid his hands under the shirt, his hands splayed across Logan's stomach, and up his chest as he took the shirt with it. When both boys shirts lay discarded beside them, and Kendall guided Logan back to him, his hands on the small boy's back, they couldn't help but feel just that much closer, their heartbeats allowed to beat right next to each other. Heartbeats that were steadily climbing as suddenly hands seemed to be everywhere, and heavy, though quiet still, breathing began to fill the room. As Kendall's lips began to trail from Logan's lips to the boys jaw, and on further down his neck, Kendall couldn't help but smirk at how Logan seemed to just melt into him, giving Kendall complete control. So as Kendall bit down on Logan's pulse point, he couldn't help but groan himself as Logan let out a small gasping whimper as his hips gave a little jolt, giving both the boys just a bit of friction against their already hard members. So as Kendall's hands slid down Logan's back to rest on the boys butt, he pulled Logan a bit towards him, sitting back from Logan a bit to look up at the boy's flushed face, and the way his brow furrowed, and his lips hung open just a bit to let another quiet moan slip past those perfectly flushed lips, as their members rubbed together again. Logan got the hint quickly, as with a bit of eager help from Kendall, they began rocking their hips together, Kendall's fingers digging into Logan's backside a bit with each forward thrust.

"Oh good, you boys are u- Oh my goodness!" Logan literally squeaked, and slid down Kendall's lap until he was practically burying his face in the boy's stomach, as Ms. Knight came into the room. Kendall grabbed the blanket that he had put on them last night, that now lay a bit haphazardly on the floor, and covered the both of them, as his mother walked over one hand covering her eyes. "Is it safe?" Kendall took a peek down at Logan and him, Logan who seemed to be trying to sink into Kendall to hide, but at least they were decently covered.

"Yeah mom, it's safe," Kendall answered, his voice a bit shaky, either from utter embarrassment of having been caught grinding with his boyfriend on the couch, or from said grinding. He watched as his mother seemed to peek out of her fingers first, before deeming for herself it was indeed safe and she sighed heavily, taking a seat on the couch next to them, making sure not to sit on their shirts.

"I know you boys are growing up, and I know that your hormones are probably," Ms. Knight began, looking over to the two boys, as Logan still refused to meet her gaze, and was still trying to bury his face into Kendall's stomach, and hide his head with the blanket at the same time.

"Mom," Kendall groaned, letting his head fall back onto the couch back. "We've done the birds and the bees talk, please don't make us go through it again." Kendall picked his head back up looking over at his mother, exasperated.

"We had A bees and birds talk, we didn't have," she paused for a minute looking from Logan to her son. "This birds and the bees talk. Look I just want to say, I'm ok with you boys being together, but just because their isn't the threat of getting pregnant, you still need to be careful." To be honest, Ms. Knight wasn't sure to say, she didn't know all the ins and outs of gay sex, and giving her son this talk wasn't exactly something they prepare you for in all those "Mommy to Be" books she read when she was first pregnant.

"We got it mom, we'll be safe," Kendall muttered, his own face heating up in embarrassment. He watched as his mom ruffled Logan's hair a bit, and kissed the top of his own head before heading towards the kitchen counter.

"I'm going to get breakfast started, you boys should probably go freshen up, and get ready to head to the studio today," Ms. Knight said, her back already towards the toy boys, who were putting on their shirts, though two boys put on the opposites shirt in their hurry. Standing up to began heading towards their own room. "Oh and boys," Ms. Knight began again, waiting until both boys turned to look at her before she began again, pointing in their direction with a big mixing spoon. "I don't want to catch you on my couch again, is that clear?" Both boys nodded, before looking down to their feet as they quickly headed to their room.

As Kendall leaned against the door heavily, watching as Logan went and fell face first onto his own bed, Kendall couldn't help the small chuckles that began, watching as Logan's shoulders shook a bit, a muffled laughing coming from his own pillow. Soon it was all Kendall could do to keep standing as he laughed, the embarrassment he had felt moments earlier forgotten.

"That couldn't have been worse unless she tried to explain how to do it," Logan said, turning his head to the side as to not be muffled by his own pillow, as he watched Kendall begin to strip down to his boxers, apparently deciding a shower was in order. Kendall could feel eyes on him, which is why he finally got his jeans off from the day before, he stood tall, stretching tall, and making quite a good show of it. Logan felt himself blush as he watched the boys muscles tighten with the stretch, showing off his well toned body, before Kendall turned his head a bit to look at him, causing Logan to bury his face in the pillow.

It wasn't until he felt the bed dip a bit to his side that he moved his face again, to look at Kendall, who was sitting on the bed smiling down at him.

"Wanna take a shower with me?" Logan's mouth went dry, and all he could do was merely stare at Kendall as apparently Kendall wasn't really asking as more of telling, as he helped Logan strip off his own clothes before the boy had even got off his bed. Before leading the boy into the bathroom, as he walked in front of Logan to adjust the shower water, making sure it was warm enough, before turning back to Logan. Logan merely stood there, his hands clasped before him in front of himself even though he was still wearing his boxer-briefs, but knowing that they too were soon to be lost, as he doubted it'd be very normal to shower with his shorts on. So he tried to stall, running his fingers along the tape of his bandage, making sure it was all smoothed down, as to not allow any water to get into the bandage and moisten it. That is until he noticed Kendall walk up to him, hooking his fingers in Logan's shorts and pulling them down gently, until they were slack enough that they fell down the boys legs, to fall to the floor. Logan blushed as his hands quickly went to cover himself, but were stopped by Kendall's hands grabbing his wrists, and turning his palms up, kissing each one while he looked into Logan's eyes.

"No reason to hide Logie, you look great," Kendall smiled, as he led the boy toward the shower. Logan couldn't help but let his eyes wander as Kendall walked backwards towards the shower, holding onto Logan's hands as they went. Kendall had apparently slipped out of his boxers when Logan wasn't looking, but boy was he looking now. He let his eyes rake down the toned body he had moments before been running his hands all over, and down, noticing that Kendall's happy trail was fairly light, on account of his blonde hair. As his eyes fell lower, he felt his mouth go dry again, as Kendall wasn't small by any sense of the word. Not that Logan knew anything about sizes, but he was glad to see Kendall wasn't awkwardly large either, he was impressively perfect. All though Logan couldn't help but bite his lip in thought of what that was going to feel like, as Logan was pretty much all ready positive he was going to be on bottom, and it didn't really bother him as much as he figured it should have.

While Kendall caught Logan's glances, he couldn't help but smirk, as he turned a bit to step into the shower, gingerly pulling Logan to follow, as he pulled the curtain closed. Finally taking his time in looking over Logan as well. The boy had more muscle to him than he appeared to have, his muscles weren't very defined though, as instead of strength Logan seemed more focused on agility and smarts. As Logan had done with his eyes, Kendall decided to do with his hands. He let his hands roam down Logan's torso, reveling in the shiver he pulled from the boy, even in the heated water. His hands slid farther still, noticing Logan's small little giggle as he danced his fingers across the boys stomach, until his fingers slid along the coarse hair of Logan's trail, which Kendall made note that Logan was quite obviously a trimmer, all though so was he, but Logan seemed to be the type to trim just a little more than most guys. He found it cute surprisingly, and noticed his fingers stayed there a few minutes longer then they needed, until he slid his hand gently along Logan's erection, causing the small boy to gasp and grab his shoulders in an attempt to stay standing.

Logan wasn't about to let this time go un-wasted, and followed the same trail Kendall had just taken, taking the time to note that Kendall seemed a bit more sensitive on his right hip, as he could notice Kendall's cock bounce. As he gently wrapped his fingers around the taller boy, he couldn't help but bite his lip at the way Kendall all but growled, and it sent a heat wave through Logan's body that made the water splashing against him seem like ice. Then Logan learned something about Kendall that he had never known, or even expected of the older boy.

"God, Logan, you have no idea how badly I want to fuck you right now," Kendall said, wrapping his unused hand around the smaller boy, to slide his hand along Logan's back. Logan was too stunned to speak, and almost stopped the movements against the taller boys erection… almost. Logan had never been spoken to like that before, and it actually sent a thrill through him, and he wanted to hear more of it, and the only way he knew how, was to continue his ministrations, sliding his thumb along Kendall's tip, causing the boy to hum his appreciation, and speed up a bit on Logan's own cock.

"Do you want that Logan? You want me to slam you up against this wall and shove my cock inside you," Kendall asked, sliding his hand down to Logan's back side, and all but digging his fingers into the soft skin, causing Logan to arch forward, putting their bodies close enough that their erections rubbed together. So as Kendall pulled him closer, wrapping his hand around them both, stroking them in time with each other, he leaned forward to speak right into Logan's ear, his warm breath ghosting across the moist flesh. Logan could merely nod at the statement, his lips hanging open, though no words escaped, only small whimpers and moans.

"Tell me you want it Logan," Kendall said, slowing his hand a bit, knowing that if he kept up the pace he was at, it wasn't going to last long, and Kendall needed to at least here Logan say he wanted him. He needed to hear it.

"I wa-want it." Logan panted trying to arch his hips a bit hoping to get Kendall to move his hand against him, feeling himself already teetering near the edge, his whole body feeling like a rubber band pulled tight, ready to snap.

"What do you want Logan? Tell me what you want?" Kendall sped up again, feeling his own orgasm approach quickly, and watching Logan's face as his own came quickly, the way his head tilted back a bit, his lips trying to form the words.

"I want you," Logan began, clinging to Kendall tightly as his body vibrated with pleasure. "I want you to fuck me, Kendall, want to feel you inside me, cumming inside of me," Logan panted, catching Kendall off guard by his words, not in a bad way, Kendall just hadn't expected to boy to take it that far, and as he felt Logan's nails dig into his back and scratch their way up his shoulders, digging in as he felt the boys cum sliding along his own cock and hand, he couldn't help as he fell over the edge as well, his breath hitching in his throat a bit with each ribbon of cum. As the boys stood there, holding onto each other as they both drifted down from their high, Kendall couldn't help himself, after rinsing his hand in the shower, as he grabbed Logan's face between his hands and kissed the boy for all he was worth. Logan replied just as eagerly, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck and holding the boy close, as the water washed them clean.

They had to finish their shower quickly, Logan reminding them they actually had things to do today, and Gustavo would kill them if they were late. So when he grabbed the bottle of shampoo squirting some into his and Kendall's hands, he was a bit surprised when Kendall began rubbing the shampoo into Logan's hair, and had the time they had spent in the shower not been nagging at the back of his mind, he imagined he could very easily fall asleep, and wondered if maybe some time later Kendall would be interested in taking a warm bath together. So he reached up, washing Kendall's hair for him, not being able to help himself as he would shape into odd things, before Kendall was tipping Logan's head back into the water, to rinse the soap out. As he straightened his body, he turned away from Kendall, playfully sliding past him when they traded spots, letting his backside slide along Kendall's. He heard that same growl again, and then felt Kendall's hand slap against his rear, causing him to jolt in surprise a bit, twisting back around to stare at a smirking Kendall as he leaned his head back to rinse out his own soapy hair.

As they climbed from the shower, grabbing their towels, and shorts from the floor where they had lay forgotten earlier, they went about finishing their usual daily routine of changing, brushing teeth, and finally heading out into the kitchen to see Ms. Kinght passing out plates for pancakes, as Carlos and James already sat at the table.

"All right boys, now you all watch out for each other today, and if Gustavo gives you any trouble you let me know, I'll set him straight," Ms. Kinght said as she placed a plate before Kendall and Logan, who quickly began eating, fully famished after their little escapade in the shower. Logan though, couldn't help but notice the way James and Carlos were smirking at him and Kendall, and even though he knew it was going to give them away he couldn't help but blush as he stared down at his plate, eating his pancakes quietly. This caused both Carlos and James to burst out in laughter, and James who was sitting nearest Kendall slapped him on the back giving the boy a thumbs up. Kendall merely laughed and shrugged James hand off, telling him to shut up, even though the tall boy had said nothing, as Kendall continued eating his food.

"All right, well you boys be good, Katie and I are going to another audition," Ms. Knight said as she ushered Katie out the door, not even listening to Katie's protests, and talks of scheming. As the boys finished their food, they began rinsing their plates, stacking them in the sink, as they headed out the door and down the elevator, where Kelly was waiting for them, to shuttle them to Rocque Records.

"Ok, dogs, we don't have much to do today, as any other concerts and choreography training has been put on hold," Gustvao said, and Logan couldn't help but feel a tad guilty, his shoulders slumping, which didn't go unnoticed by any of the boys, as Kendall wrapped a supporting arm around Logan's shoulders, giving him a smile. "We could work on harmonies," Gustavo began, watching as all the boys groaned and went about to put in how much they hated harmonies, before he cut them off, holding his pointer fingers up in the air. "But, since the concert the other day was a mild success, I'm giving you the week off." He watched as all the boys smiled, and high fived each other, knowing that somehow he knew he was going to regret that decision, but seeing as they really couldn't do much but practice songs with Logan out of commission, he couldn't do much with them.

"BUT," Gustavo yelled standing from his desk. "Next week, you guys will be back on schedule, and even if Logan can't do the choreography, the rest of you," he said pointing to each other boy individually. "Can! DISMISSED!" He yelled as he pointed towards the door, watching the boys all but race each other out the door.

"You care about them," Kelly said from where stood behind Gustavo, holding a notepad to her chest.

"They are dogs, and they are starting to learn, I figured I could let them off the leash this time." Gustavo mused as he sat back down in his chair, watching the boys head down the hall before they turned the corner and were gone from his sight.

"So what do we do guys? We have a whole week to do anything we please," James said as they walked out towards the car to lead them back to the Palm Woods, or really anywhere they would ask at this point.

"We should go to an amusement park!" Carlos exclaimed, looking over at the boys hopefully, as they all exchanged glances with each other, before each gaze turned to Logan. While Logan looked back at all of them, how could he have said no?

"I think it sounds like a great idea," Logan said as the other boys cheered, piling into the car. "Though I think we should go tomorrow, so we have the whole day, and maybe momma Knight and Katie would like to go." All the boys looked thoughtful and nodded, which now left them with what their plans for today were going to be, as they all waited hopefully for tomorrow.

As they sat in the car throwing out ideas for today's plan, somewhere along the way it was decided that they would go to the pool, as they usually found themselves going down there whenever there was free time. Logan agreed, figuring even if he couldn't swim, he had a book he didn't mind catching up on, and there was never a dull moment at the pool at the Palm Woods anyway. He could leave his book in the room even and still be entertained at the goings on down there. Which is why, as he sat in the chair now, his book lay forgotten on the ground next to him, as he watched Carlos and James tussle in the pool, while Kendall sat on the edge near where Logan sat, just his feet dangling in the water.

"Kendall, you don't have to stay out of the water because of me if that is what you're doing." Logan said as he sat up a bit on the lawn chair, as Kendall looked over his shoulder at him. Kendall merely shook his head with a smile, and stood up, heading over to where Logan sat.

"Why not just let your feet hang in? It's pretty refreshing, and as long as you don't go in or anything, you should be fine, right?" Kendall said, already grabbing Logan's hand, hoping to help the boy up to take him over to where he sat on the pool edge. Logan resisted at first, being the overly cautious person he was, but he figured as long as he was careful, it would be all right, or so he thought. So he let Kendall help him up from his chair, his book all but forgotten as they headed to the shallow end, taking a seat on the edge, and Logan found that with his lower leg submersed in the water, it was very tempting to just jump into the pool, the water was so warm and inviting thanks to the California sun and weather. But he wasn't about to risk infection just for a moment in the pool that he could swim in everyday he wanted after he was healed. So he chose to just sit side to side with Kendall as they talked about anything and everything, Kendall's foot coming over to brush against his every now and again.

As they both watched their other two friends, dunk each other under the water, fighting and wrestling, with James generally ending up on top because of his taller stature and more muscular features. That was when Logan saw her, Camille was walking by the pool on the opposite side, and he pulled his feet out of the water, nodding his head towards her when Kendall gave him a confused look. Kendall looked over to see Camille walking into the Palm Woods lobby, and nodded, giving a smile to Logan as he watched the boy race off towards her.

"Camille," Logan yelled, getting her attention as she turned around smiling at him, her footsteps ceased as she walked Logan jog up to her. "Can I… Can I talk to you?" Logan was nervous, wondering if maybe he should be wearing protective gear, but figuring as his hockey gear was upstairs, he was just going to have to trust Camille not to break him too badly.

"Sure Logan, what's on your mind?" It was odd to see Camille actually being normal, he was so used to seeing her all dressed up in some costume, and acting quite irrational about things, saying that she was rehearsing. She seemed so normal around him, that he was positive that she didn't know, Jo had apparently not told her about anything, and almost wished he had Kendall here for back up, or at least as a body guard somewhat.

"Well, it's kind of about us. I though maybe Jo had told you, but…" he began trailing off a bit, looking up to her as she just smiled at him.

"Oh you mean about Kendall and you?" She said, not being able to help herself as her smile widened as Logan's eyes shot open wide, and his jaw hung slack. "Logan, you're a sweet guy, but you and Kendall are just so," she stopped a moment looking up in thought. "You guys are just so obvious." She finished, as she put her finger under Logan's chin to close it.

"But if we were so obvious why… I mean, Jo and Kendall, and you and I… I mean I didn't even know!" Logan gaped, trying to piece things together a bit as the girl in front of him had just thrown him for some serious loops.

"I think Jo knew, but she really did like Kendall, so I think she was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, and I, well you seemed like you didn't know yet, so I figured I'd play along. Besides, you're cute, what girl couldn't resist?" Camille gave his cheek a little pinch, which Logan couldn't help but smile at, and shook his head.

"So apparently everyone knew but me?" Camille merely nodded, and then grabbed his shoulders spinning him around.

"Now, there is a sullen Kendall over there, who looks pretty lonely, and I'm going to hang out with Jo today, so why don't you two just go back out there and enjoy yourselves." And with that she gave Logan a small push, and waved at him when he peeked over his shoulder at her.

"How'd your talk go?" Kendall asked as Logan took a seat next to him, submerging his lower legs again, as Kendall wrapped an arm around the smaller boys shoulders.

"She knew, how is it that everyone seemed to know before me?" Kendall couldn't help but laugh a bit as Logan sounded so cute when confused, and even a bit flustered as he was now, and Kendall couldn't stop himself as he placed a kiss to the boys temple. Not even noticing the few gasps he heard from some of the other people at the pool.

"You're as easy to read as a book Logan, but you can't read yourself," Kendall said as he held Logan close against his side.

_Hur hur, another chapter finished, huzzzaaaahhh Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, as I was busy over this weekend so I couldn't work on it. I got a little free time today so I figured I'd write out this chapter, so here it is lol I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but I dunno if I'll be able to crank out the chapters like I was, where it was like one a day. I'll try though, all for you guys. _

_Seriously, all of the reviews and fav stories and whatnot I've been getting. I love you guys, you are the best, and you all make me want to write sooooo much more. Now I really need a sandwich cuz I literally blew off eating just to write this chapter lol that's how much I love you guys_

_Also if you guys are looking for some good BTR reads, I'd HIGHLY suggest checking out the Livejournal communities "Big Time Rush" and "Palm Woods" I'm a lurker in both, and there is some great stuff there, (and looks like great people too) So ya.. check it out lol_

_Hope you all enjoy, and I'll see you next chapter!_


	5. AMuseMent Park!

"Forty bucks for the photo, and I want to remain anonymous."

"Deal. Keep giving us these kinds of photos, and there will be more where that came from."

* * *

"Amusement park, amusement park, a-muse-ment park!" Last time Logan checked his bed was not a trampoline, but Carlos didn't seem to realize this fact as he was bouncing up and down on the bed. Logan was slightly amused, after Carlos stopped bouncing him in his own bed, and was also a bit amazed that he wasn't the first one to awaken. He must have been pretty tired after trying to keep up with other guys as they went around pulling pranks around the Palm Woods. Of course Logan couldn't actively participate, he still remained the voice of reason, and would help out with the planning when begged by all three of his comrades. So by the time he had made it to his room that night, he barely had the energy to close his eyes, as he asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Come ooooon," Carlos all but whined, already hopping on Kendall's bed to wake the other boy. Kendall's only reply was to throw his pillow at Carlos, causing the boy to topple to the floor, unharmed thankfully, but plenty riled up enough to hop right back onto the bed and begin an impromptu wrestling match. Logan was just starting to sit up in his bed when he noticed James take a seat on the edge of his bed, casting him a smile before rolling his eyes at the other two occupants of the room, one of which who was in a headlock.

"All right boys, that's enough," came Ms. Knight's voice from the doorway, as she leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed before her. "The longer you tussle, the less time there is for rides," she said in a sing songing voice before heading back out of the room.

Carlos was immediately untangled from Kendall and then running over to their drawers, throwing clothes at them, not really minding if they didn't match or anything. When he was done, he quickly grabbed James' hand, literally pulling the taller boy from the bed, insisting Logan and Kendall change that second, and closed the door behind him.

"He threw one of your shirts at me," Logan mused, holding up the blue short sleeve shirt, the white lettering spiraling inwards. Even at arms length he could smell Kendall all over it, and he couldn't help but feel slightly light headed, as he peeked over to see the blond smirking at him, who mind you already wasn't wearing a shirt. Which really didn't help the blood flow to Logan's brain.

"So put it on?" Kendall, pulled off his pj pants, watching the way Logan's eyes followed his every movement, until he hooked his thumbs in his boxers. It wasn't until then that Logan quickly averted his gaze, pretending to read all the words on the spiraling of his shirt, as his face flushed crimson. As he finished putting on a fresh pair of boxers, and a pair of khaki pants, he remained shirtless as he walked over to Logan, pulling the boys sleep shirt over his head, before pulling his own blue shirt over the boys head. He couldn't help but smile at the slightly surprised squeak from Logan, but wasn't met with much resistance, which he was glad about. The shirt was slightly large on the smaller frame, but Kendall finally understood Dr. Seuss, as he swore his heart grew three sizes just from seeing Logan wearing his shirt.

"It's a little big," Logan began, looking down at himself, as he finally emerged from his bed, standing before Kendall. As he went to look up at Kendall he was met with a kiss on his forehead, as the blonde look down at him.

"It looks great, you should wear my clothes more often." With that, Kendall headed over to his own bed, to grab the shirt Carlos had recklessly thrown at him, slipping it on. He was amazed to find that by the time he had turned around, Logan had already put on his pants, and was looking ready to go. Kendall was slightly disheartened, wanting to get a few peeks, but he figured he could deal… for now.

"Are you guys done yet? Come on! We're gonna be late!" There was a thump on the door, that sounded surprisingly like a helmet hitting the wooden door, and the two couldn't help but share a laugh at Carlos urgency.

"We better get out there before he breaks down the door," Kendall said as he without thought grabbed Logan's hand, leading the boy towards the door. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world, the way their fingers meshed, and Kendall had held his hand before, each time it seemed like something completely new. As if this was the first time anyone had ever grabbed onto his hand, or even if it was a first with Kendall. He couldn't help as he held tighter, almost hoping their hands stayed glued together forever, never about to come apart. Thankfully, Kendall wasn't about to let him go any time soon.

Carlos never fell into them as Kendall swung the door open, the Latino boy staggering on his feet a bit. As the four boys finally made it into the kitchen, it appeared everyone else was waiting on them. Katie seemed as excited as Carlos, even though she was a bit better at controlling it, and his mom was ready with her camera, and… oh god, was she wearing a fanny pack?

"Mom, didn't those go out of style in the early 90's?" Kendall usually thought of his mom as the coolest mother out there, but no matter how cool she was, she was still a mother, and had her embarrassing moments.

"That's what I said," Katie chimed in, crossing her arms across her chest as she stood from where she previously sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey, it's really handy, and I don't want to hear another word about it out of any of you, or you're all going to stay here, and I'll go by myself." She was obviously bluffing, but when James was about to make a joke, Carlos glared so hard at him they all wondered if Carlos was trying to use his meteor man lava vision or something.

As all of them filed out of the room, Carlos and Katie leading the pack into the elevator and to the parking garage where his mothers second rental van was, being the first one was jacked by a certain Molly girl, Logan was acutely aware that Bitters was missing from everywhere. Frankly, as Logan thought about it, he hadn't seen Bitters since they went through the lobby yesterday on their way to the pool. After that the Palm Woods manager had been out of sight. Of course not that Logan minded, it meant less yelling, and meant that there were a few less ways they could get in trouble when things went awry in their pranks.

"There's new people coming into the Palm Woods everyday, someone must have moved in that is more scream worthy than us," Kendall whispered, as he noticed Logan looking around the lobby, seeming to slow his walk a bit more. Kendall had noticed the absence as well, seeing as when that hockey puck had gone through the lobby window, there was no one there to scream at them, which was a relief. Even if they had felt bad, and because of Logan, had left a note of apology stating that they would be more than willing to pay for the damages. And by they, the boys meant Gustavo and the record company.

"You guys coming or what," Katie asked, hands on her hips as they stood at the door to the parking garage. Both boys nodded, picking up the pace a bit, noticing Carlos was already racing down the walkway to the rental van. Logan hoped there were no stands with anything overly sugary, but of course, he knew as much as he hoped, there would be at least 4 stands within a ten foot radius that sold cotton candy, taffy, candy apples, or some other confections of the sugar variety. He just hoped Carlos ran it all off before they came home, because it would surely be dangerous for anyone if Carlos was wired in their apartment.

The car ride seemed overly long, as Carlos could not sit still. Thankfully, Kendall sat in-between the overly rambunctious boy and Logan, and Kendall was getting elbowed and accidentally hit one too many times, and Logan knew that it would only take one accidental nudge for his side to flare up in pain. Katie had called shotgun of course, which mean listening to Dak Zevon the entire ride, which might have bothered them, if they could hear it over Carlos' excitement. James took one of the back seats, making sure to stay out of Carlos' reach, not wanting to get his hair messed up before he even got on any of the rides.

When the taller rides were finally visible, they were all glad that Ms. Knight had the windows rolled up, because they were all sure if they had been down, Carlos would have leaped from them and taken to running towards them. So it was no surprise that when the car had come to stop in parking lot, Carlos was out like a shot, running towards the entrance. Logan and Kendall in quick pursuit, or as quick as Logan felt he was safe to jog, still being pretty cautious, even though his range of movement had returned and he really only felt pain if he didn't take his pain medication and twisted in awkward ways.

"Keep your phones on you!" They barely heard Ms. Knight yell as they headed through the entrance after having their orange wrist bands clipped on. It may have been a bit more expensive for a wrist band, but Logan knew that with as many things they would ride, and with as many times as they would ride it, it was much more sensible, and cheaper, then buying individual tickets.

Unfortunately the first ride was The Slingshot, one in which Logan still hadn't gotten the courage to ride, and today was not the day to feel exceptionally brave. He listened as the heavy clunk of metal released the small ball up into the air, the two girls who must be on it screaming as loud as they could, as the metal death trap sprang this way and that way, jolting the girls in their seats. Even watching made Logan's stomach flip, and not in the nice way when Kendall would grab his hand, or run his fingers through his hair, or really anything that involved Kendall seemed to make his stomach flip.

"Come on James! You and me, and Kendall and Logan!" Carlos was already grabbing James hand, pulling him in the direction of the line, but it didn't seem to be working as easily as it had this morning when Carlos had pulled James from the room.

"No way, that would ruin my hair beyond repair," James stated, standing firmly in place as he looked down at the shorter boy, unfazed by the pout Carlos was now sporting.

"But you have to go in pairs! I can't go alone," Carlos said, once again trying to pull James towards the line.

"Kendall can go with you," Logan pointed out, noticing the raise in Kendall's left brow as he said it. Logan had already decided he wasn't going the second he saw the ride, but he was, until this point, still trying to figure out how he was going to tell Kendall. Thankfully for James, he figured this would work out just fine.

"Come on Kendall, lets show these two how it's done!" And before Kendall could even protest, though he wasn't going to, Carlos had pulled him into the line, sticking his tongue out at the other two boys, about to prove just how amazing it was going to be.

"I'm glad you both are happy," James voice broke Logan out of his usual Kendall watching, which was quickly becoming his favorite past time. Logan blushed, looking up at the taller boy, who merely smiled down at him, before casting his eyes over towards where the other two stood next in line. "Kendall's been crazy about you for a while now, Carlos and I were just glad to see you two finally figure things out. I gotta say, I don't think I've ever seen you two happier." James wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder, giving him a comforting squeeze as they watched the two wave happily at them as they took their seats on the ride. They both stayed quiet as they watched the man checking their safety belts before giving them a thumbs up and walking over to the control panel. He watched as the two anxiously waited, until the metal holding the contraption down as released, and a brief look of fear passed over both Carlos' and Kendall's face, before they were shot up into the air. Their screams were heard probably around the whole park, Carlos' hollers being heard more enthusiastically then Kendall's. Kendall sounded like he was having fun, but you could hear the slight fear that laced through his yell, which was normal, seeing as Carlos was usually the one who found anything that could cause injuries fun.

As the slingshot began to slow, so did their screams, until they were being lowered back to the ground, safety harnesses being pulled from them, and they both headed out the exit gate. Kendall's hair was blow every which way, while Carlos' was a bit too short to go anywhere. Carlos grin was practically splitting his face as he raced over, beginning to ramble off about how much fun it was, and how he wanted to go again before they left, trying to convince James to go with him. Logan was just watching as Kendall walked up to him, waiting until the boys was right before him, before reaching up to attempt to fix the blonde's hair.

"Fun?" Logan asked as he run his fingers through the soft hair, trying to untangle it with his fingers so it would sit right as it had before the ride.

"Oh yeah, even though I think I left my stomach up at the top," Kendall said with an airy laugh, leaning down to place a kiss on Logan's forehead for a second time that day.

"Oh look the break dance! Logan, you can handle that one right?" Carlos asked, appearing next to Kendall as Logan was finishing fixing his hair a bit. Logan couldn't have refused Carlos puppy face if he tried, and so that is where they found themselves next. The line was longer, being as it wasn't such a drastic ride, and was pretty kid friendly. So as they stood in line, Carlos talking about everything he planned to ride, eat, and see, Logan couldn't help but smile. He was surrounded by his friends, even more so surrounded by Kendall as the boy had his arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting atop Logan's head, and he was pretty sure today was going to be a day he'd never forget.

As they stepped forward again, they all flashed their bracelets to the very bored looking man behind the controls, and stepped onto the floor of the ride. The ride was set up where there were four, two person seats, all connected in the middle, and multiples of that around the floor, and not only did the four seats spin, they spun around the main floor, making for one dizzying ride. So as Carlos and James took one seat, Kendall and Logan took the seat right across, so they could all watch each other as they spun.

"Don't puke!" Carlos called to them, laughing, as the rest of the rides occupants climbed on, and the ride was soon lurching to the side a bit in it's effort to start. The music began, and the ride began it's slow start, and as the speed began to pick up, he noticed Kendall's arm go around his back, to slide his hand along his hip. Logan blushed, and looked over to Kendall, who's hair was already starting to fly with the rides rotation, and Kendall couldn't help but laugh at the look he was getting.

"I'm not trying anything, I just don't want you to slam up against the side of the ride and get hurt," Kendall all but had to yell over to him, the words quickly being carried away on the wind. Logan smiled, glad apparently someone was thinking of his wounds, because apparently he himself hadn't even given them that much thought. So when the ride gave a lurch, and suddenly they were spinning in the opposite direction, he was very glad for that hand. All though Logan was pretty sure Kendall didn't need to somewhat be massaging his thigh. As the ride continued to spin, and then suddenly spin the opposite direction, he was constantly either pressed directly up against Kendall, or he could feel the muscle in Kendall's arm around behind him, keeping him from slamming into the other side of the ride. Logan much preferred being pressed up against Kendall, so he tried to help Kendall, by turning his body a bit, and wrapping his arms around Kendall's midsection, all the while laughing at the dizzying sensation. When he looked over to his friends riding opposite he could see Carlos seemingly enjoying being slammed into the side of the ride, and then sliding and running into James when the ride spun them the opposite way. Both boys seemed to be having just as much fun as Kendall and him, and even James wasn't even fretting that his hair was getting somewhat messed up.

By the time the ride had slowed to a stop, all the occupants were dizzy, and having difficulties making it off the ride. Logan heavily leaned into Kendall, while Kendall leaned into him, and they made it off the ride without much trouble, turning around once they made the exit, to wait for James and Carlos. James acted as if he wasn't even fazed, and had you not been looking for it, you may have missed the way his feet seemed like they were trying to trip him on purpose. Carlos on the other hand kept listing from side to side, and at one point ran into the metal railing as he came towards the exit, yet the smile on his face never ceased.

By the time they had all been reunited at the exit, everyone seemed to have their bearings, they continued their park journey. As Logan and Kendall walked hand in hand, Logan was glad to see no one seemed to look at them oddly, and he wondered how different it would be in Minnesota. Here in California two men or two women holding hands, or even kissing, seemed to be quite the norm, of course no matter where you go, you'll always have someone who disapproves, but at least he wasn't too worried about it here.

Carlos led the way for the most part, leading them towards more rides, more games, and finally, the food. By the time they had reached the food stands they were sluggish, and Logan was more than ready for something to eat.

"I'm getting cotton candy, with a snow cone, and taffy," Carlos exclaimed as he went to run off, only to be stopped by James grabbing the back of his shirt, and holding him in place.

"What about something not loaded with sugar?" Logan and Kendall nodded in response to James statement, knowing Carlos was already wired, he didn't need a meal full of nothing but sugar. They'd never be able to keep up with him.

"How about a corndog," Logan suggested, nodding in the direction of one of the various food purveyors selling corndogs. Apparently that seemed fine to the fast moving Latino, and he was off like a shot towards one of the food stands, leaving James, Kendall, and Logan to follow after him. Carlos went with the corndog, James decided on nachos, while Kendall and Logan shared a loaded baked potato. Of course the drinks were settled easily enough, as the four split into twos and both got a large mug of root beer, almost wondering if they should have just shared one between the four of them with the size of the mug. They found small tables near the food stands, and found an empty one that they could all relax at, Carlos having been almost done with his corndog by the time they even made it to the table. So as Carlos finished his corndog before the rest of them, they all knew the question that would slip past his lips.

"Now can I get some cotton candy?" He watched his friends on the edge of his seat as he waited for their answer, that when it came in the form of nods from each of them, he was gone.

"We may end up regretting that decision, but at least he's happy," Logan said as he watched Carlos practically dance in the line for cotton candy, awaiting his turn. When he took out of his phone to check the time, he was nearly floored that they had already been at the park for two and a half hours, and still, not once had they run into Ms. Knight or Katie. Logan wondered if Ms. Knight was having just a hard of time of keeping an eye on Katie, as they were on Carlos.

"Hey guys, I got the biggest one they had, so we could all have some." Carlos said as he took a seat back next to James, holding out the stick that overflowed with the pink and blue spun sugar. Each boy pinched off some, and Kendall couldn't help but stare at Logan, as he knew the exact routine the boy ate cotton candy. Logan would put all he could manage in his mouth, and just sit there, letting it melt back into it's sugary state of being, then when his mouth was filled with flavored sugar, he would finally swallow, and then lick his lips, as if wanting to make sure none was left un-tasted. Kendall had tried that method on multiple occasions, but had never been able to keep himself from swallowing before it was all melted.

When the boys finished their food, they returned to their park adventure, and the last half of the day went by much as the first half had. They rode rides, ranging from everything from the smaller less queasy rides, to the drastic drops and flips of some of the roller coasters. As the sun began to set, the amusement parks lights began coming to life, giving the park a whole new feel to it, and now there was only one thing left to ride. It was the first time of the day that Logan actually led Kendall, as for most of the day, Logan had been content to follow Kendall, hand in hand, but now it was Logan's turn to pull Kendall to follow him.

Kendall merely smiled and followed right behind the shorter boy as he was led into a line, which seemed to be filled with nothing but either couples, or parents and small children. He didn't even need to look around the other people to see what the ride was, as it towered above them all, it's lights flashing slowly in every color.

"The Ferris wheel, huh? Aww Logie," Kendall smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy, as they waited in line. "You guys gonna go on it too?" Looking over his shoulder Kendall noticed James and Carlos look between each other, before shrugging and getting into line behind them. It was then Kendall actually started to think back to everything. How close the two always were, how when they split up, it was always him and Logan, James and Carlos. Kendall couldn't believe he never saw it before, and now that he had, he was pretty sure it was so obvious, they probably could have had sex right in front of him, and he would have been oblivious. Carlos never noticed Kendall's staring, he was too amazed by watching the lights on the Ferris wheel, but James had caught his eye. The tallest of the four merely smirked, and wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the Latino next to him, as if it were completely natural, and by the way Carlos suddenly wasn't as amazed by the lights anymore, and was smiling up at James, it probably was. He was about to ask James about this, when he was pulled forward onto a set of stairs leading up to the seats on the Ferris wheel.

Kendall, always the gentleman, held his hand up to help Logan into the chairs, and then was the boy was seated, followed right after. A large smile graced his lips when he wrapped his arm around Logan, only to have Logan lean into him head resting on his shoulder. The two sat in content silence as the ride ascended, only to descend on the opposite side, climbing high enough that the only thing still above them were some of the taller coasters. When Kendall began to fidget in his seat, Logan pulled back a bit to look at him, watching as Kendall seemed to rummage through his front pocket, only to shortly after produce his phone.

"Going to call your mom, tell her we are almost ready to leave?" Kendall shook his head, pushing a few buttons on the phone, before holding it out at arms length in front of them.

"Smile, Logie," Kendall said as he pulled Logan in close to him again, as both boys leaned towards the other, as the flash went off, and the phone made a small chime signaling the picture had been taken. Pulling it back towards him, he held it between the two of them as they both looked over the picture. Logan's cheeks were flushed, and he was smiling, as was Kendall, but it wasn't hard to see that neither one were really looking at the camera, and instead their eyes seemed drawn towards each other. "One more," Kendall said, voice a little lower than normal, as he once again held the phone at arms length, but this time, he removed his arm from around Logan, and used it to turn his face towards him. So as he pressed the button for the picture to take, and the flash rang out, neither boys seemed to notice, their lips pressed up against the others, eyes closed, and enjoying their own little world that consisted of nothing but the two of them.

They were only brought out of their kiss when the need to breath arose, and they slowly pulled away. When Logan opened his eyes to look into Kendall's bright green eyes, that were seeming to change color with the flash of the lights around them. Logan could only tear his eyes away from Kendall's when their seat came to a stop at the bottom, Kendall climbing out, and holding his hand out to Logan, who followed like a moth to a flame, seemingly in a daze.

"There you boys are, you ready to go?" Logan was only partially brought out of his daze as Ms. Knight came up to them as they exited the ride. Katie looked positively beat, and had she not had her pride, probably would have been asleep in her mothers arms by now. Looking over his shoulder, Kendall saw James and Carlos exiting the ride, Carlos looking just about as tired Katie did, so he nodded to his mother. Carlos and Katie both made unhappy complaints about having to leave, but didn't put up too much of a fight as they were led from the park and back to the car. With as fast as they fell asleep on the car ride home, Kendall was amazed they even made it out of the park, and weren't needing to be carried out.

As Kendall looked over to make a comment to Logan, he noticed the other boy was already asleep as well, his head leaning on Kendall's arm as he breathed deeply, his arm hooked around the same arm his head rested on, as if to keep it from moving. Looking over to James he could see the boy was awake, but he looked pretty tired himself, and now that it was quiet, and the excitement was dieing down, he had to admit, he was very tired himself. He was just about to let himself fall asleep, when the car sounds began to echo in the parking garage, and the car came to a slow stop, before turning off completely. Katie was apparently to tired to be bothered as his mother carried her from the car, and Kendall wondered if it'd be easy to carry Logan as well. As he opened the car door, watching as James and Carlos piled out the other door, Carlos barely being able to stand on his own. As he tried to slide his arms under Logan, the boy stirred awake, looking at him tiredly.

"Kendall? What're you doing," Logan asked, seemingly squinting a bit, finding it hard to open his eyes with how tired he was finding himself. Kendall smiled at him, but merely shook his head, stepping out of the car to allow room for Logan to do so as well. Logan's eyes kept slipping closed as he leaned against Kendall as they headed through the Palm Woods and to their room. Had it not been for Kendall's arm around him, he doubted he would have made it there at all, and probably would have fallen asleep in the parking garage. When they managed to make it up to the room, they both said sleepy goodnights to Ms. Knight, before heading into their own rooms. They separated only to change clothes, but as Kendall was heading towards his bed, Logan grabbed his arm pulling him to his own bed, and Kendall was too tired to argue. Not that he would have argued anyway, he really had no qualms with sleeping right next to his Logan. So as he crawled into the bed behind Logan, he barely had time to enjoy the way Logan's smaller body fit against his own before he was fast asleep.

Kendall was awakened the next day by his phone ringing, which unfortunately was in his pants, on the floor, and he was just too comfortable to get up to get it, as he lay on his back, Logan's arm wrapped around his stomach, and head resting on his shoulder. Even if he wasn't groggy, and feeling too comfortable for words, he still wouldn't be willing to get out of bed, and disturb the dark haired angel that rest on him. So as he let the phone continue to ring, and then give a small chime to inform him he missed a call, he yawned, and prepared to let sleep take him once again. Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky.

"Kendall, Gustavo is on the phone for you," his mother informed him as she as quietly as she could opened the door. He sighed, and went to sneak out of bed, only to find Logan move off of him with a smile. He should have figured that if he woke up from his phone ringing, Logan being a light sleeper would have also. Giving a small kiss to Logan's forehead, he slid out from under the warm covers and headed over to his doorway where his mother was standing. "Do I need to worry about this?" She gestured towards the bed where Logan was curling up under the blankets again, apparently not rested enough yet.

"No mom, just sleeping." Kendall said as he took the phone that was handed to him, putting it up to his ear with a groggy "Hello?"

"Kendall, I need you and the rest of the dogs in the studio IMMEDIATELY!" Kendall held the phone away from his ear as Gustavo began yelling, and with a yawn he said they'd be there soon-ish. So after hanging up, he went and woke up James and Carlos, briefly wondering why Carlos was sleeping half on, and half off his bed, but he learned when it came to Carlos, it was better not to ask. He then headed to his own room not really keen on waking up the sleeping Logan, but knowing that whatever it was, really had Gustavo steamed, and he'd rather get there sooner than later, to risk less injury to their ears, and Gustavo's blood pressure.

"Logie, we gotta get up, Gustavo wants us," Kendall whispered as he ran his fingers through Logan's hair. Logan whined at him, but got up all the same. They were still tired, being that it was barely even seven am and even going through their daily routines seemed to take too much effort. So as they all eventually stood in front of Gustavo, they could barely pay attention, and Carlos seemed to be awake on his feet. That is until Gustavo began to scream again.

"What is this?" The boys watched as a magazine was flung on his desk before them, and it was like a cold bucket of water splashed down on them, as on the front cover, was Logan and Kendall sitting by the pool, Kendall's lips pressed to Logan's temple.

* * *

_Sorry this took so long, I procrastinated a bit (and actually was kinda busy) I actually started this chapter at like 10 after I had spent the whole day at the fair. I was so tired, but I felt like this sense of duty that I HAD to bring you guys a chapter, so I stayed up late to write part of it. You guys better appreciate hehehe jk _

_But hope you enjoy, and I'll see you next chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews and story luv. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. _


	6. Living Up To The Rating

"You have to break it off," Gustavo said, refusing to meet the eyes of the two who stood before him, he couldn't stand the way Logan's eyes were already tearing up, the way he gripped Kendall's sleeve for reassurance. He had his orders from Griffin himself, orders they couldn't break, even if he had wanted to.

"Every boy band has one gay member though, I mean couldn't-" Carlos tried sticking up for them, stepping forward, placing his hands on Gustavo's desk, as if his point could better come across that way.

"No." Carlos stopped his ramblings as silence fell upon the room with one dark word. As Carlos moved aside to look behind him to where Kendall was standing, he saw the taller boy standing there, rigid as a board and head turned toward the floor.

"Look, Kendall-" Gustavo began, but was quickly interrupted as hands slammed on his desk, causing even Logan to squeak in surprise.

"No! You look Gustavo, I don't care what Griffin says, I love Logan, and that's not going to change just because Griffin has an issue with it!" Kendall was practically seething, and even as Logan came from behind him to place a hand on his arm, his demeanor never changed.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do." Had the situation not been dire, they all may have swallowed their tongues that Gustavo had just said sorry to them, and didn't even choke on the word. So with that, Kendall grabbed the paper from the desk tearing it to as many pieces as he could, belting out a yell that made even Gustavo proud, and with that he was gone from the room, leaving even a devastated Logan. It was James who wrapped his arms around Logan, who not only from the news, and seeing Kendall completely broken, was visibly shaking, blinking in rapid succession to keep the tears at bay. James steered Logan out of the room, following the obvious Kendall trail of destruction, and finally outside to head back to the Palm Woods.

No words were spoken the entire ride, and Logan could feel nothing but love for Kendall, but he was confused as to what to do. He wanted to go comfort Kendall so badly, but Kendall hadn't looked at him since he had stormed out, and upsetting Kendall more was the last thing he wanted to do. So instead he sat between Carlos and James, seemingly acting like his security blankets, doing nothing but watching Kendall the whole ride, feeling heartbroken when Kendall didn't even so much as glance at him.

News traveled too fast in California, so before the boys had even stepped out of the limo, they hoped that the paparazzi and camera guys where there for some huge celebrity that was visiting the Palm Woods that same day. Their luck just wasn't that good today, so as soon as the door opened, they were bombarded with flashing lights, people shoving microphones in their faces, and obnoxious questions. All of which were ignored as Carlos took over practically steering Logan around, While James used his height and muscles to his advantage, pushing through people as quickly as he could to get them inside. They had to fight their way through the lobby as well, before finally reaching the elevators, and the last of the camera's flashes were quickly hidden by the closed doors. Thankfully, the trek from the elevator to their room was empty, but no less filled with tension than the car ride had been. James decided he had enough of it as soon as they were in the room.

"Kendall, stop, talk to him, say something. At this point, even looking at him might be better than what you're doing now." James had cornered Kendall as he walked in the door, stepping in front of him every time Kendall tried to just walk past him towards his room. Carlos and Logan watched in horror as Kendall seemed to just snap, pushing James heavily, actually catching him off guard enough to make him stumble. James caught himself, and pushed Kendall right back. Only to have Kendall glare up at him and try to push him away again, but this time, James was having none of it. "Knock it off Kendall and just talk!"

"What do you want me to say James? I'm supposed to be the one with the plans, right! Logan's the brains, Carlos is the energy, you're the face, and I'm the man with the plan! Well I don't have a fucking plan," Kendall yelled his dissolve seeming to crumble with every word. Kendall was upset, not just about what happened, but because he had no idea how to fix it. He had no clever plans this time, no idea how to set things right.

"No one knows what to do Kendall, but ignoring Logan isn't going to make things better!" Kendall was no longer steaming mad, but now it was almost worse, as they saw their leader crumbling, almost giving up, which was not something they were used to seeing when it came to Kendall. Ever. So this time, when Kendall went to move around James to go to his room, no one stopped him.

"I'll try and talk to him," Logan said, placing a hand on James arm, both thanking him, and apologizing for the brawl he almost got himself into. He smiled sadly up at James, before heading towards the room he shared with Kendall. The door was thankfully unlocked, and as he stepped in he could see Kendall pacing the room. He was so lost in thought that when Logan stepped into his path, it took running into the smaller frame before he stopped, finally looking up.

"Logan… I don't know…" Kendall pleaded, looking into the brown eyes that even through all the confusion and sadness, still shone love through.

"Kendall, if it's for the band, I'll be ok if we pre-" He never finished as Kendall's hands were placed on either side of his face, and his lips were pressed against the taller boys. A kiss so desperate Logan felt as if Kendall may be drowning, drowning in his own sorrows. He was almost amazed at his imagination of a drowning Kendall as his cheeks began to feel wet, and not in the places that tears would be rolling from his own eyes. As realization dawned on him, he pulled back, looking into the teary green eyes, tears rolling down Kendall's cheeks with no barrier. Kendall shook his head, pulling Logan in close to him, his slightly choked breathing going right past Logan's ear.

"I love you, and I can't pretend that I don't." Logan smiled, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck, his hands going up to rub the back of the boys neck.

"You're terrible at faking anyway," Logan couldn't help but let his smile widen as he heard Kendall's chuckle, even though broken by his erratic breathing. Kendall moved back a bit, resting his forehead against Logan's, searching Logan as if he had the answers to everything hidden behind those chocolate eyes.

"What do we do?" Logan shook his head a bit, not wanting to break the contact between them.

"I guess we only have a few options," Logan began, stepping back from Kendall and pulling the boy to his bed, sitting down across from Kendall. "We could pretend there is nothing going on between us," Logan held up a finger as Kendall went to protest again, and Kendall nodded, remaining quiet for now. "We could just continue, and see what happens, or we could quit and go back home to Minnesota" The outcomes of any decision seemed bleak and dismal, and by the way Logan was figuring, they may as well be packing their stuff now.

"Go with option two," both boys heard through the closed door, smiling at the 'ow' that came shortly after. So Logan got up and opened the door, watching as the two boys stood outside their room, and had apparently been eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

"Maybe Griffin is just being overly dramatic, maybe it won't be as bad as he thinks, and people won't really care," James said, taking a seat on Kendall's bed across from the other two. Carlos deciding to cannon ball onto the bed nearly knocking James off in the process.

"Ya, I mean, what does that guy know? He's insane," Carlos added, hoping to lighten the mood, even slightly. Carlos wanted to pat himself on the back as he watched his friends smile, and soon they were all reminiscing trying to top each other with their stories of the insane Griffin. Their laughter only ceasing when Kendall's phone began to vibrate inside his pocket. They all watched anxiously, tension filling the room as they all waited to see who it was from, and what it was about.

"It's my mom," Kendall said, a collective sigh being heard from all the other room's occupants. "Oh! That's right! Logan, we need to take off your bandage." Logan looked down at his side in thought, having totally forgotten about it with all the excitement of today, and was glad at least one person was thinking straight. Though he doubted that if he had left it on it would have caused any harm or lasting damage. As he thought about it, his shirt was being pulled up, Kendall's hands brushing against his skin, as the other boy commanded him to stand up, and head into the bathroom.

"Oh oh! I wanna see!" Carlos following closely behind, James only following to keep Carlos from touching. Though he had to admit, he was curious to see the stitches as well.

"Oh man, this tape is really stuck on there." As Kendall was just starting to pull it away, he could see Logan grimacing at each slight pull from the tape that held the bandage in place, the skin where the tape had previously been already turning an angry red.

"You have to pull it quick," Carlos began, grabbing the partially removed tape and bandage, and before any could stop him, he ripped it off quickly, causing Logan to let out a very shrill scream, that didn't sound manly in the slightest, but that was the least of his worries.

"Carlos!" James and Kendall had visibly winced when the sound of tape ripping from skin was heard, and of course at Logan's scream. Both boys scolding Carlos, as he stood there sheepishly, holding onto the bandage still.

"Well my dad says you have to pull them off quick and it won't hurt as much!" Watching as both Kendall and James shook their head, looking over to Logan in apology, but finding that the boy was smiling, even though his eyes were teared up from the pain.

"It doesn't look too bad," Kendall said, going to the bathroom cabinet for some cotton swabs and the disinfectant. To be honest, Logan's wound didn't look terrible, but it did have Kendall a bit worried with all the dried blood. He was hoping that once it was clean, that it would just be old blood, and the boy wouldn't start bleeding, because if that were true they'd have to take a special trip to the hospital, and with his mother being out, he really didn't want to look to Gustavo to get them a ride.

As he returned he looked as Carlos practically had his nose in Logan's wound as he was looking it over with amazement, Logan looking amused, but slightly skittish, and with good reason. Carlos usually wasn't always the most careful with wounds if that hadn't been obvious earlier. Thankfully James was there, and every time the excitable Latino's hand would go to reach, James was there to stop him, grabbing onto his hand and shaking his head. Logan was so entranced in watching Carlos to also make sure the boy wasn't going to touch his stitches, that he nearly fell off the toilet seat he was sitting on when Kendall pressed the cold, liquid drenched cotton ball to his side.

"A little warning next time would be appreciated, Kendall." Logan let a shiver run up his spine as the cool liquid wiped away the crusted blood, and Logan himself was glad to see that as the old blood was being wiped away, there was no new blood to be found. Watching as Kendall seemed so concentrated, probably trying his best to be as gentle as he could, while still being thorough.

"Oh I'm sorry, too cold?" Logan didn't miss the smirk that passed Kendall's just before he pursed his lips, blowing a cool breath against the moist skin. Logan protested in a squeak, and went to move away from him, only to find his sitting room limited, and the fact Kendall wrapped his arm around his back and holding him in place by a hand on his hip. Logan tried to push Kendall's head away from him, but Kendall was stubborn and keeping himself in place, his eyes looking up at Logan in amusement. So Logan did the only other thing he could think of to get Kendall away, he thread his fingers in the boys hair, and gave his head a little tug backward, making sure not to pull enough to hurt him, but it did get him to move. Kendall's head tilted back with a small gasp, that Logan wasn't sure if he actually heard as much as he saw on the boys lips, and the way Kendall's eyes slipped half closed.

Logan let go almost immediately after that, noticing that the air in the room seemed to get just a bit heavier, and his face felt warm, which could only mean he was blushing, and Kendall was attempting to glare at him, his usually bright eyes a shade or two darker now. Logan swallowed the knot that was forming in his throat and he tried not to think about the fact that he really wanted to do that to Kendall again, but it would have to wait, seeing as Carlos and James were still in the room. Logan managed to break his eyes from Kendall's, a task that shouldn't have been as hard as it was, to look over to James and Carlos. Even the usually oblivious Carlos had noticed the exchange, and was barely containing his laughter, while James just grabbed the Latino's shoulder and steered him from the room, saying something about being hungry, which of course Carlos was always up for food, so as he raced out of the room, followed by a smirking James, suddenly Kendall and Logan were alone in the bathroom.

"Can you please refrain from turning me on so bad I want to throw you to the floor and fuck you?" Logan's breath caught in his throat when Kendall spoke, his eyes being drawn to the boy who was once again tending to his wound, his brows drawn together in either concentration, or frustration, Logan figured it could be either. Logan had to admit that the idea of what Kendall wanted to do had been fresh in his mind ever since their shower together, and he knew that probably the only reason Kendall hadn't done anything yet is because of his wound. Which was understandable, Logan wasn't able to dance, but then if they were careful, which he knew Kendall would be, he figured it might be ok. He had full range of motion back, it hadn't been hurting, and frankly, Logan was starting to feel as eager as Kendall.

He watched as Kendall wiped the cotton ball around the now cleaned wound, apparently just making sure he didn't leave any blood he couldn't see, Logan held his breath and gripped Kendall's hair again, pulling his head back enough that Kendall actually fell backward a bit onto the tile floor. Allowing Logan room to climb off the toilet seat to straddle the confused, but looking very turned on Kendall. Still holding Kendall's head back by his hair, Logan leaned forward a bit to catch his lips, and that was where Logan lost his control over the boy. Kendall could do things with his lips and tongue that Logan thought had to be illegal, so as Kendall's tongue slid against his own, teasing it between the blonde's lips, only to have Kendall gently bite at his tongue with a growl, Kendall once again had control over Logan. Logan's hand in the boys hair went slack as Kendall ravaged his lips, leaving him breathless and panting when Kendall finally pulled back.

"Logan, we can't," Kendall tried to argue, but Logan was determined, that Kendall had been doing so much for him, it was his turn to give back, and if he was going to enjoy it as well, that was just a bonus. So with that Logan pressed his lips against Kendall, hoping to silence any other protests, and wiggled his hips a bit, very aware of the bulge in the Kendall's pants right below him. Kendall groaned, obviously still fighting with himself, with the way that one hand went to Logan's neck, tensing and un-tensing as if he was trying to figure out if he wanted to pull him away or not. While Kendall's other hand went straight to Logan's jean clad ass, gripping it tightly as he pulled Logan forward, thrusting his own hips towards him. This caused Logan to moan into Kendall's lips at the contact, his whole body feeling on fire, and Kendall's hands traveling all over his body were only burning him in the best way.

"Fuck it," Kendall said pulling back from the kiss abruptly and wrapping his hand under Logan's butt before he lifted them both from the floor, placing small bites along Logan's lips as he led them out of the bathroom. "I'm not having your first time on the bathroom fucking floor." This made Logan hesitate, had Kendall done this before? Why didn't he saw 'our' first time? As Kendall leaned in to kiss him as he set him on the bed, Logan leaned back, causing Kendall to stop all movement immediately looking at Logan, looking as if he was about to run away from him if Kendall moved again. "Logan?"

"My first time? It's," Logan's voice broke a bit no matter how hard he was trying not to get upset if maybe Kendall had done this before. "It's not your first time?" He watched as Kendall's face went from confusion, to amusement in seconds, and Kendall pulled Logan close, hugging him tightly. Logan wasn't sure if this was a good or a bad sign, so he just sat there enjoying the warmth of Kendall next to him, before the boy spoke.

"It is my first time Logan, but if it were with you," Kendall said pulling back to run his fingers gently along Logan's cheek, green eyes meeting chocolate brown. "I don't care where it's at, as long as it's you." Logan was relieved smiling widely and leaning forward to place a gentle kiss at Kendall's lips. They both sat there a moment, exchanging small gentle kisses, before Logan sighed, leaving Kendall confused once again.

"I killed the moment didn't I." Kendall smirked, leaning towards Logan kissing him softly again, before without warning diving down to the boys neck, and biting harshly. Logan whimpered, arching his hips up a bit, only to find Kendall's hand there waiting to press against his jean covered erection. Logan was glad that at least Kendall knew how to get their momentum back, and he wondered if you're first time always had to be gentle, because Logan was liking this the way it was. He loved the way Kendall's teeth felt against his skin, the way he could feel his skin threatening to puncture under Kendall's sharper teeth, and knowing that he was going to have marks, and loving the way Kendall would practically growl at him when he would grip his hair tightly.

Kendall pulled back only long enough to pull off his shirt, throwing it somewhere unknown across the room, as he was more interested in the highly turned on Logan on his bed right now. The way he was watching Kendall's every move with dark eyes, his flushed cheeks, heavy panting, kiss reddened lips, and the way Kendall's teeth marks stood out red against the otherwise pale flesh. Kendall didn't know how long he stood there just staring at Logan, but it was long enough for Logan to start catching his breath, and that was just unacceptable. As he went to crawl over to Logan, of course Logan would be the smart one, think ahead, and he loved that at least one of them was able to think somewhat straight.

"Do you have any… I mean we need…" Kendall smiled as how this boy was moments before practically riding him, and pulling his hair, but now couldn't even say the word lube. The smile was replaced with a grimace as he realized he hadn't really been thinking about all the preparations, and was more just thinking about how good Logan was going to feel, for the past days, and he didn't have any proper lube. So as he reached into the shared night desk, he pulled out some of his usual lotion, and showed it to Logan.

"I've got this, is that ok?" Logan took it from him, and squinted trying to read the ingredients, and Kendall wondered if maybe he should have thought more about this, prepared things. Then again, he hadn't known Logan was going to suddenly jump in the bathroom either, so he wasn't completely at fault.

"This will be fine, what about, do we need condoms?" Kendall shook his head as he crawled back up the bed to where Logan was sitting, pulling the boy into his lap quickly, glad to feel when Logan wrapped his legs around his waist, and his arms around his neck, giving him room to buck up against the boy above him.

"No, I want to feel you, I want you to feel me. I want you to feel how hard you get me," he began as a whisper, noticing Logan's breathing pick up again as his words washed over the boys ear, grinding his hips up into Logan's ass, while Logan's own hips rubbed against Kendall's stomach, only turning Kendall on more to feel how hard he was making Logan, just by his words. Who would have figured Logan would have been into dirty talk. "I want you to feel when I cum inside you Logan, do you want that Logan?" Logan nodded, but Kendall shook his head, placing kisses down Logan's jaw before gently biting at his adams apple. "Say it." He felt it when Logan swallowed heavily, felt it when the boy went to speak but instead let out nothing more than a small moan, and it took Kendall grinding up into him again to get the boy to speak.

"I want you to Kendall," Kendall was about to let it go at that, figuring that was the worst he was going to get from Logan, but then he felt the boy take another sharp inhale. "I want you cum inside me," and it was all Kendall could do to keep himself from cumming right there. In his own jeans pressed up tightly against Logan's ass, because hearing that angelic voice saying those kinds of things, really couldn't be real. Thankfully he had a bit more self control than that, but not much, so it was no surprise when gently pulled Logan from his embrace, and quickly began working at the smaller boys jeans button and zipper. Logan kneeled on the bed as Kendall ran kisses down his chest, his fingers fumbling a bit with the button, as Logan reached forward to reciprocate. He didn't mean to brush his fingers across Kendall's erection while he was undoing the boys jeans, but when Kendall growled at him, and bit at his nipple, he was glad he had.

They had to pull apart to pull of their jeans, but as soon as they were off, deciding to just take the underclothes with them, so they didn't have to pull back again, they both knelt on the bed, Logan seeming just a bit more nervous that he had been with his clothes on. Kendall knew how to fix that, even if it meant leaving no room inside Logan's head for anything but pure lust, so he pulled them close, letting their erections brush together, their slick pre-cum mixing as it slid down their lengths. Logan gripped at him as if he was going to fall from the edge of the earth if he let go, letting Kendall set the rhythm of pulling back and pressing back to slide them together. A light sheen of sweat was starting to form on their skin, and when Kendall's hand slid down his back to place a swat on his backside, causing him to thrust forward, he couldn't help but bite down on Kendall's shoulder to muffle his yell. Kendall was on sensory over load, and he had to speed things up if he wanted to cum inside Logan, and not just cum right here and now, ending the fun way too early for his tastes. So he searched over Logan's shoulder on the bed until he found the small tube of cream, keeping up his slow sliding, as he snapped open the top, and wrapped his other arm around Logan to squirt some of the cream onto his fingers. He looked down at Logan, wanting to be reassured that this was what he wanted, but severely hoping that he wasn't going to stop him. Logan nodded, and Kendall kissed the boys forehead as he slid the heel of his hand down Logan's back, making sure the boy knew what was coming. Kendall used his other hand to gently rub the back of Logan's neck, placing kisses along the boys cheeks and face in hopes of calming him.

"Cold," Logan said with a gasp as Kendall's finger finally found his entrance, and pushed a bit in. Of course not only the strange intrusion but the shock to Logan caused his muscles to tighten, and Kendall was suddenly worried that this was just not going to work. Logan was too tight, and if he was tight around his finger, there was no way he'd be able to fit anything larger inside of him. As Kendall went to pull out, Logan shook his head, grabbing onto Kendall's bicep. "It's ok, just… startled me, don't stop." Kendall nodded, sliding his finger a bit further in, watching as Logan's brow furrowed and he tried to will his body to relax, which worked slightly, and as Kendall pulled back he began to slide another finger in. Kendall couldn't help but be amazed at just how hot Logan was inside, and Kendall was having a hard time not just throwing the boy onto his stomach and shoving inside of him.

Kendall was trying to be gentle as he slid his two fingers inside of Logan, concentrating so hard, that when he slid past a hard bump it was all he could do to keep Logan standing, as he cried out, his whole body giving a shiver as his nails slid unforgiving down Kendall's back. Kendall stilled immediately, too afraid he'd hurt Logan if he moved, even holding his breath in fear of somehow it causing Logan pain.

"No no! Good, v-very good Kendall." Logan's speech was hurried, and Kendall pressed his fingers back against the spot again, hoping to cause the same reaction. It did, and as Logan gripped onto him, he could feel Logan's cock twitch against his own, as the boy cried out again, but this time it was better, because it was his name that slid past those lust painted lips. "Kendall, now, please!" Logan tried to pull Kendall's fingers from him, his other hand on his chest trying to push him to lay down, but Kendall worried, he was a little bigger than just two finger width.

"Logan, I don't think, you're ready yet, I mean," his speech was cut off when the same hand that had been on his chest before slid up to his hair, pulling his head back roughly. His head snapped back with a moan of his own, and he was at Logan's mercy while the boy pushed Kendall to sit back down again, and was soon straddling him. "Logan, wait," Kendall said, his overwhelming lust still not enough to overpower his need to not hurt Logan. Logan wasn't listening, and as he placed kisses all along Kendall's jaw, and lips, reaching down to grab Kendall's throbbing erection, placing the tip at his entrance, before slowly descending on the larger boy. Kendall was right, he was definitely thicker than two fingers, and if Logan hadn't been so turned on, he may have minded the fact that he had completely forgotten to lube up Kendall before he began his slide.

"God you're tight," Kendall groaned out as he was surrounded by tight heat, wrapping his one arm around Logan's waist, still being mindful of the newly un-bandaged wound on the other side. His other hand slid down to Logan's backside, helping the boy on his downward slide, or maybe it was just an excuse to touch Logan's ass, either way, he liked it. As Logan finally seated himself in Kendall's lap, he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, wiggling his hips this way and that way in an attempt to alleviate the pressure, which was causing Kendall to groan, and try his hardest not to just start slamming into the heat surrounding him. When Logan finally nodded, pulling himself up a bit from Kendall's lap, leaving the boy some room to move his own hips, Kendall began an agonizingly slow pace, too worried about hurting Logan. Logan was fine with it at first, it gave him time to adjust, but as he began to adjust, the pace was too slow, and he could tell in the way Kendall was breathing heavily against his cheek, that Kendall wanted to move just as badly as Logan wanted him to.

"Please, harder Kendall," Logan said placing desperate kisses along Kendall's lips. Kendall hesitated a moment before pulling out of Logan almost completely before giving an experimental slam upwards, watching as Logan's back arched, and he moaned loudly, gripping onto Kendall tightly. When Kendall found that he didn't sense any pain from Logan, he finally let go, and started thrusting up into the small boy with abandon. He slammed into him, listening as his name spilled like liquid gold from Logan's lips, and as much as he loved it, he never figured Logan for the loud type during sex, but he was certainly proving him wrong. By the time Kendall placed his lips over Logan's he wouldn't doubt if people in the apartments three floors down had heard him, catching the rest of his lovers moans in his own lips.

Logan was visibly shaking, and Kendall was glad that Logan seemed to be about to lose control, because he wasn't going to last much longer, and he wanted to watch Logan cum before he did, he wanted to feel the boy tighten around him. So when the boy suddenly stiffened, his body tightening around Kendall like a vise, it was all Kendall could do to hold out to watch his lover unfold. Logan's back arched, and he had been loud before, but now as Kendall could feel warm spurts of cum landing on his stomach and chest, all he could hear where small whimpers with each ribbon of cum that was released. Kendall thrust up once more into the smaller boy, and it was over for him, his hips stuttered as he released himself inside the tight warm body surrounding him. He loved the way that even when Logan's own orgasm had ended, he whimpered in pleasure with each stutter of Kendall's hip as he was filled, until both boys were spent, and Kendall had to use all his reserved energy to hold himself and Logan up as Logan fell against him tiredly, breath coming out in pants.

"I love you," Logan muttered exhaustedly against Kendall's chest, as Kendall held him close, not quite ready to let him go just yet.

"Love you too, Logie," Kendall whispered placing a kiss against Logan's head, before pulling the small boy away a bit. "And as much as I would love to just hold you, this," he said pointing down at his stomach where Logan's cum was, "is starting to harden." Logan blushed furiously, and went to move away from Kendall, only to find he was actually more sore than he thought he'd be. He grimaced, as he went to move, but was stopped as Kendall placed his hand on his back, shaking his head. Kendall's gently leaned forward, holding up Logan by the arm he had around his back, as he gently lay the boy back on the bed, before slowly sliding out of him, not able to suppress the shiver at how cold the air seemed outside of the hot body. It was actually Kendall's turn to blush as he looked down at the euphoric boy below him. "I'll uhh.. Bring you a washcloth or something." Kendall kissed the tip of Logan's nose, before heading into the bathroom, a small yelp being heard moments later when he tried to wipe the hardening cum from his happy trail.

_Hey look, it finally lived up to it's rating! Lol I swear that is like the longest sex scene I've ever written. Nothing really got resolved in this chapter, you'll just have to wait until next chapter to see what's gonna go down. BUM BUM BUM Keep up the reviews they makes me smile, and srsly I love you guys. _

_Oh and if you guys are curious I've got two BTR things coming up soon, that will only be shown on my Livejournal. Only because I can't really post pictures here… so it's not that I don't love you all.. Cuz I rlly do. so if you wanna see it, or see the BTR related things that aren't fiction, I actually have a LJ now.. Names KuroKitten. See ya next chapter!_


	7. Smells Like Sex

By the time the two had cleaned themselves, and Kendall had made sure that during their little escapade, all of Logan's stitches stayed in tact, their stomachs were protesting greatly about the lack of food. Their meeting with Gustavo was so urgent, they figured they could just eat when they got back to the apartment, only to find that none of them were in the mood to eat once they had returned. Now, that things had settled, and Kendall and Logan had physically exerted themselves, the sound of anything edible, and some things that weren't, were making their mouths water.

"Are you… ok to walk?" Kendall grimaced watching as Logan gingerly tried to get up off the bed, Kendall's whole body tensing with every hiss of pain from the boy. Logan merely nodded his head and waved, not trusting his voice not to break, and if it did, he knew he'd probably be confined to the bed by Kendall, who looked like he would have a panic attack if Logan so much as said 'ow'. It was slightly amusing to see that when Kendall was the reason he was hurting, somewhat, that he was more protective than ever. Logan could pinpoint a million times he had been hurt while playing hockey, seeing as the sport wasn't known for its delicacy, but Kendall had never fretted over him like he was now.

"Kendall, I'm fine, really," Logan said, standing up, a bit shakily, smiling as almost instantly Kendall was beside him, ready to grab him if he so much as teetered on his feet. To be honest, Logan was quite sore, but it wasn't a pins and needle feeling like he expected, more like a dull ache. Though he was overly grateful for the help Kendall was giving him in putting on some boxers and sweatpants.

"You might want a shirt, unless you want Carlos' nose in your stitches the whole time you're around him," Kendall teased, going through his own drawers before grabbing a shirt and handing it to Logan. Logan looked down at it curiously, before looking back at Kendall. Sure the two of them shared clothes quite often, but it wasn't ever something they really were consciously aware of. It most of the time just became that when Ms. Knight did laundry, she wasn't sure whose shirts always belonged to whom. The only one who really minded was James, and that was only because he had a certain style, and because he couldn't fit into Logan's or Carlos'. But usually they didn't just hand each other their shirts, in hopes the other would wear it.

"This is your shirt you know," Logan mused, looking up into the bright green eyes smiling down at him. He made no move to grab the shirt just yet, and to be honest, he wasn't exactly sure why he was making such a big deal about it. He had worn Kendall's clothes plenty of times, the line of whose was whose was seriously blurred when it came to their clothes.

"Ya I know, but it will complete the look," Kendall smirked, laughing slightly when Logan just looked at him confused. "Sex hair," he began ruffling his fingers through Logan's messy hair, not being able to help but reminisce how before they became the band, Logan's hair had always had this slightly shaggy look. "The limp, I'm sure you'll have, the beautiful smile your wearing because I am just that awesome," Kendall couldn't help but laugh as Logan rolled his eyes, pushing his shoulder gently, but just as Kendall said, he was smiling the entire time. "So I figure we'd complete the look with you wearing my shirt. And…" Kendall trailed off, a blush just barely tinting his own cheeks. "I like it when you wear my clothes, you look really… cute."

Logan blushed as he took the shirt from Kendall, sliding it over his head, not missing the way it smelled distinctly of Kendall, a smell he was never going to stop loving. The shirt was a little loose on him, as most of Kendall's clothes were, and suddenly Logan missed the snow of Minnesota, where he would have been able to curl up in an overly large Kendall sweatshirt. Kendall always liked wearing sweatshirts that were a little big for him, he said they kept him warmer, so when Logan would wear them, he imagined he looked like a petite girl, wearing her football player boyfriends jersey. Logan would have rolled his eyes at himself, and he wondered if his mind could have that up something a little more cliché. Though the thought was quickly washed away as he looked over at a beaming Kendall, once the shirt was over his head.

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are," Kendall asked, as he placed a kiss on Logan's lips, resting his palm against Logan's cheek, smiling widely when Logan's head instinctively leaned into it. Logan merely blushed, before his large smile fell from his face and as if in a rush, wrapped his arms around the taller boy, letting out a sob as he did. Kendall wasted no time wrapping his arms around Logan as he held him tightly, feeling as the boy shook against him, crying loudly. Kendall knew that Logan was the most emotional of the group, except when it came to James and his hair, or Carlos and his helmet, but he knew that Logan wouldn't have busted into loud sobs just from the small sentiment of giving him a shirt.

"Logie, what's wrong?" Logan shook his head, apparently trying to speak, but he could only gasp at the air he wasn't getting when he was crying, and couldn't quite get his breathing under control enough to speak.

"Are you guys ok in there?" Kendall heard James asking through the door, apparently too worried of what he may find if he just came into the room.

"You can come in James, we're clothed," Kendall said as he managed to maneuver Logan back to the bed that only a little bit ago had held a very drastic different Logan. When he had Logan sitting on the edge of the bed, he kneeled on the floor, trying to get a look at the boy, as he hid his face in his hands, Carlos taking a seat to his left, and James on his right, both looking at Kendall in a mixture of confusion, and what almost looked like anger. Had it not been for the crisis at hand, he may have been severely offended that they thought he would do anything to intentionally make Logan cry like he was now.

"What's wrong Logan? Are you…" Carlos faltered in his question, looking slightly awkward before continuing. "Are you hurt?" Logan merely shook his head, as the sobs were slowly starting to die down, his body just shaking ever now and again with a heavy breath or hiccup.

"I don't… w-want to pretend," Logan said quietly, looking directly at Kendall, as if pleading to the boy kneeling before him. Kendall shook his hand, grabbing one of Logan's hand and kissing the palm of it, looking up to speak, but finding James actually spoke up first.

"You don't have to." Everyone looked over at James, as he wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder, and leaning his head sideways to place it against Logan's own. "This may be my dream, but if I have to hurt my friends to do it, then to hell with it." There was a collective gasp all around, but James merely smiled. "You guys have been my friends through everything, do you really think I'd let you guys get hurt just because I want to be famous?" The room was silent, and James frowned looking between all of his friends, who looked anywhere but him. "Oh come on!" He opened his mouth to get angry, but shut it once again when he felt Logan's arms wrap around him tightly.

"Thank you, James." James smiled, and hugged Logan tightly, only to feel Carlos hands brush his side as he saw the Latino boy wrap his arms around Logan's other side. Kendall merely smiled at the scene before him, resting his chin on Logan's legs, glad to see that the sobbing had stopped, and the only shaking was just Logan trying to get his breathing back to normal. It really was a touching moment, until Carlos decided to open his mouth.

"It kinda smells like sex in here," Carlos said, as the hugfest was coming to a close. Logan merely blushed looking down at his lap, which is of course was where Kendall was resting his head, practically leering up at him.

"I wonder why Carlos," James said sarcastically earning a glare from the helmeted boy. "It's not like we didn't hear Logan screaming from the other room." Kendall couldn't help but laugh, even as Logan seemed to be trying to curl in on himself from embarrassment, before giving up and falling backwards on the bed with a groan, his hands covering his face for an entirely different reason this time.

"Do you think if Bitters heard, we'd get a third strike?" Carlos completely ignored the mortified Logan who lay between him and James, trying to sink into the bed. Kendall smiled as he finally stood, stretching his arms high above his head before looking at the two boys not trying to be swallowed by a blanket.

"Go call for pizza," Kendall said, gesturing towards Carlos, who was all too eager to forget his earlier conversation and rush towards the kitchen phone. James merely smirked, giving Kendall a pat on the back as he went to follow Carlos at a more leisurely pace. Kendall watched him leave, before turning back to the small boy on the bed, still seemingly to hide behind his hands. Smirking, Kendall crawled over top of him, before leaning down to place kisses on the back of the hands blocking the lips he wanted a taste of.

"They're gone," Kendall whispered, as the hands slowly started to move away, allowing to place a few stray kisses on the boys cheeks, and nose. Finally when the hands were fully moved, he had access to those lusciously full lips, kissing them, and almost instantly noticing the change in the boys demeanor. He went from shy and embarrassed, to wrapping his arms around Kendall's still shirtless shoulders, and allowing the taller boy to let his tongue slip past his lips. Kendall could almost instantly feel his body trying to respond to the kisses, his teenage libido hoping to get a little more of the chocolate eyed boy below him. He ground his hips into the body below him, loving the way the lips parted, and he could feel the gasp from Logan trying to steal his breath away from him.

"Seriously? Again," James asked from the doorway, leaning against the frame as he stood smirking at his two friends. "Pizza will be here in a few minutes," He said with a wave as he left the room, not really wanting a first hand look at how the room had come to smell the way it did.

Logan smiled into the chaste kiss Kendall gave him them, letting the boy help pull him to his feet once more, both of them trying to calm themselves before joining their friends. It was when they heard a knock coming from the front door of their apartment that they finally decided to head out into the main room, watching as James headed back to the couch with the pizza, Carlos practically drooling at the sight.

As Logan looked around the room, he could see the blinds were drawn, all the lights were off besides one of the kitchen over head lights, there were soda's on the table, bowls of popcorn, and finally the pizza that James had just set down.

"I figured we could just have a movie day," James said as he took a seat next to Carlos, grabbing a piece of the cheese pizza as he looked over the back of the couch at the other two. "That way we don't have to deal with the paparazzi." Logan smiled, and wondered if he had sacrificed his life in a past life or something to have the greatest friends in the world in this life.

Carlos was the first one to pick a movie, having already chosen Toy Story, explaining that it was a classic, and they needed some comedy to start off with. No one argued, and even if they had wanted to, they all had their mouths full of pizza and their parents, or at least Mama Knight, had raised them well enough that one just did not talk with their mouths full. So they all sat quietly watching the movie, the only sound from them being laughing, and occasionally the quote being thrown from one of the four.

"I didn't mean to hurt them, you guys believe me right? I just wanted them to go to outer space," Carlos said sadly as his eyes stayed glued to the tv, watching as Sid went for the lighter. Logan looked over towards the other two boys for the first time since the movie had started, noticing the way Carlos leaned into James in much the same way Logan was leaning into Kendall, and he wondered just how long he had remained oblivious. He tried thinking back as far as he could, remembering every stolen glance, seemingly innocent touch, secret whispers, and he furrowed his brow angrily, that for being the smart one of the group, he seemed pretty dumb not to notice.

Movie day was doing a fantastic job of keeping their minds off anything unpleasant, that is until another knock on the door came. Ms. Knight wasn't going to be home until later today, and as far as the rest of the knew they hadn't invited anyone to come over. It was Logan who finally stood, heading toward the door, leaning forward to see through the peephole. He stepped back as he opened the door, the other three boys watching as Gustavo and Kelly came in, looking a little worse for wear. Kendall was on his feet in seconds, walking over to Logan, and stepping in front of him, seemingly trying to cause a barrier between Logan and Gustavo.

"It's like a jungle downstairs," Kelly said as he straightened her blouse, and attempted to fix her hair. Gustavo remained quiet, looking between the boys sitting on the couch, and an angry Kendall standing nearest him.

"What? Come to kick us out, tell us Griffin dropped us from the label, or do you want to tell us that we have to break up again, because if that's it you can just lea-" Kendall never got to finish his tirade as Kelly cut him short.

"Guys, your song sales are going through the roof. You guys are getting a whole lot of exposure because of all this, and though it may not be the best way, people are finding out who you are, and Big Time Rush seems to be everywhere you look, or hear about!" Kelly smiled happily, looking between all of them, watching the confusion pass their faces, before happiness, except for Kendall, who only seemed to get angrier.

"So this was some sort of marketing ploy? You guys release a picture, in hopes of getting us publicity?" Kendall was yelling by the time he finished his statement, and it was only Logan's hand on his arm that kept him from even angrier.

"No, Kendall, we still don't know who took the picture, but it wasn't us. We've called the paper a dozen times trying to get them to release their source, but they aren't budging, but I promise you that it wasn't our doing." Kelly rest her hand on Kendall's shoulder in hopes of showing her sincerity, and she was glad when she found that Kendall seemed to relax a bit. James and Carlos walked up behind the other two boys to stand before them, before Logan moved from behind Kendall looking slightly curious.

"So you guys had to rush over here just to tell us that we were getting a lot of publicity? Why not just call?" Kelly smiled again, and shook her head, nudging Gustavo, who still hadn't spoken the entire time, just standing there with his usual scowl.

"Griffin called," All three boys held their breath leaning towards Gustavo in anticipation. "You guys aren't being dropped from the label, together or not." All four of the boys cheered happily, Logan instantly grabbing for Kendall and wrapping his arms around him happily, holding him tightly as he felt the blonde place a kiss on his head. "BUT," Gustavo yelled trying to be heard over the happiness that enveloped the room. All four boys stopped instantly, looking over to Gustavo, slight fear on their faces, wondering what sort of strings were about to be attached. "Nothing with the band changes. Logan isn't suddenly going to look like he stepped out of Queer Eye, no ones going to grind on anyone, or try and," Gustavo faltered a bit, looking slightly uncomfortable, "thrust in anyone's face."

All four boys smiled, holding up their right hands, as if being sworn in for court. He gave them all a scrutinizing glare, even going so far as to check to see their other hands, making sure there were no fingers crossed, or in Kendall's case his eyes crossed, because Kendall had pulled that one on him once before. When he found that it appeared that all four of them agreed to the terms, and weren't going to have any qualms, he turned to leave, yelling something about his mansion and Monty. Followed shortly after by Kelly, who gave a small wave to the boys, before hurrying after Gustavo.

"That was a nice thing you did. I told you, you liked them." Gustavo stopped short, scowling at Kelly much the same way he had done to the boys moments before.

"I'm training them, that is all it is." Kelly shook her head, placing an arm on the large man's shoulder, smiling warmly at him.

"If you were just training them, you wouldn't have gone through the trouble of looking through tons of websites judging the publics reaction, and even arguing with Griffin." Gustavo merely ignored her, turning away from her to head back towards the elevator, grumbling loudly about something or other that Kelly was sure was just his way of trying to cover up that he really did care about those four boys.

Meanwhile the boys were busy having what seemed to be their own miniature celebration, complete with Carlos hopping up and down on the couch. That is until Ms. Knight walked into the apartment arms full of groceries, and Carlos fell to the couch with a thud, smiling innocently at her in hopes she hadn't seen the aforementioned jumping. He really didn't want to be grounded from Swirly again. He was the first to rush over to grab a bag from Ms. Knight, hoping that if she had seen, he was making it up for it now. The other boys followed suit, each taking a bag, Kendall choosing to take the bag Katie was carrying, watching as she sat herself down at the table as the grocery bags were being emptied.

"You guys seem happy for what was all over the papers," Katie said, grabbing the bag of chips from Logan before he could put them in the proper place. Grabbing only a small handful before her mother took the bag back, with a motherly glare that clearly read 'not until after dinner'.

"Well we had a meeting with Gustavo this morning, he told us that Logan and Kendall had to break up, or we were fired," Carlos exclaimed through a mouthful of turkey lunch meat, to also have the bag taken by Ms. Knight.

"Can it at least make it to it's spot before you guys eat it all," Ms. Knight questioned as she put the turkey into the refrigerator door. Turning away from the fridge and maneuvering out of the way of the four boys putting away groceries, she grabbed her tea cup from the cupboard. "Well you boys wouldn't look so happy if you were still fired, so what happened next?"

"Well at first, Kendall was really mad, he pretty much trashed Gustavo's hallway on his way out!" Kendall smacked his palm to his forehead, as his mother turned towards him obviously disapproving as her tea heated in the microwave behind her. It wasn't that he had forgotten that part, but he was really hoping it wouldn't make it into the retelling of the story to his mother.

"Kendall?" Kendall shook his head, holding his hand up towards his mother.

"I'm sorry, I won't ever do it again, I promise." Kendall's mother smiled with a nod, as the boys finally took a seat at the table alongside Katie. Dropping her teabag in her tea she looked between them, waiting for one of them to finish the story.

"Right before you came home Gustavo and Kelly came over, and at first we thought they were going to tell us to pack our stuff, but then they told us that we weren't fired!" Carlos could barely contain himself as he retold the story, using his hands during his story problem much more than needed. Though the story had ended on a positive note, Ms. Knight couldn't help but notice the way Logan wasn't smiling like the others, and had his head resting on his hand looking deep in thought.

"We still don't know who took the picture though. I mean I suppose since we get to keep our jobs it's not a big deal, but it's still unnerving to know that someone, somewhere is taking pictures of us in our own home." The happy mood of the room was suddenly a little deflated, slight frowns forming on all the faces around the table.

"So find out who did it, and teach them a lesson," Katie said, looking between all four boys as if they had forgotten simple addition. "I mean, think about it, no one knew besides the people that lived here before it came out in the paper, so it has to be someone here at the Palm Woods. So start narrowing it down, it wouldn't be too hard to figure out. Then you find out who did it, and BAM payback!"

"Katie, we don't exact revenge, two wrongs don't make a right," Ms. Knight said calmly, sipping at her tea, thankful the cup was hiding her slight smile. She knew Katie was just as protective of her brothers as they were her, and even if she wouldn't mind having a word with whoever was taking pictures of her boys, she knew that getting revenge on them, wouldn't solve anything. If anything, it could make things even worse for them, and that was the last thing anyone wanted. Of course she didn't miss it when Katie leaned towards the boys, away from her, to whisper to the boys, but she figured she'd let it go for now.

"Did you boys take Logan's bandage of like I reminded you?" Ms. Knight had seen the way the gears in her mastermind of a son's head were already starting to crank, so she quickly tried to change the subject, in hopes of at least putting his plans on hold. She was glad when Kendall's attention was averted, watching as Logan stood to lift his shirt, making sure that only the area that had his stitches could be seen, even if Ms. Knight had seen him practically naked before. She carefully inspected the area, her brow furrowing in much the way Kendall's did when it thought, before she smiled up at Logan, apparently happy with the inspection, before sitting back in her seat to nurse her tea.

"What you didn't trust me? I'm almost offended." Kendall smirked at his mother as Logan took his seat next to him. He decided to resist his urge to wrap an arm around Logan, figuring he could do more of that once they had continued their movie day. He knew that his mother, nor Katie had a problem with his overly affectionate attitude towards Logan, they never had, but he decided to do it more for himself as well. It seemed anymore even the slightest touches he gave Logan would cause the brunette to blush, or cause Kendall's mind reeling back to previous events. That was all he needed, would be for his mother, or worse, younger sister, to see him wanting to jump his boyfriend.

"Kendall honey, I haven't trusted you since were three, you're just lucky you met Logan when you were five, to keep you out of any serious trouble." Ms. Knight looked over to Logan, winking at him, ignoring the slightly offended 'hey' from her son. "All right boys, be good, I promised Katie if she helped me with groceries I'd take her to see a movie." Standing up to place her tea cup in the sink, she placed a kiss on all four of the boys forehead before ushering Katie out the door, arguing that she was not going to see 'Bloody Gorefest 2010'.

The boys sat quietly at the table for a moment, none of them not quite knowing what to do now. There was the option of going on a stake out and trying to find who the culprit was behind their picture being leaked to the press. Of course they could always just stay in the apartment, listening to Kendall's mother advice and just behave, knowing that if they were to start a man hunt, something bad was going to happen. Something always went awry when plans were made.

"All right guys, I think we know what we have to do," Kendall said standing from his seat, and looking over to the three boys, a smile already tugging at the corner of his lips. Logan knew what was about to happen, they were about to go downstairs to the pool, hide behind some bushes listening to Kendall's plan before some sort of ridiculous shenanigans went down, and someone ended up in trouble, hurt, or worse, arrested. He just didn't think he was up for it today.

"We have to stay in the apartment, watch some movies, eat some popcorn, and stay safe." Logan looked around noticing the slightly confused faces of his friends, and he was nowhere near as experienced as anyone in the Knight family, but he tried his best at the puppy dog face. Today was going pretty well, he was hoping to keeping the streak alive, and if they went downstairs now, he knew it was only going to be downhill from there. "Please?"

Logan watched as the other three looked back and forth between each other, no words were spoken, but it seemed as if they had all come to the same conclusion. They all nodded, and Logan couldn't have been happier when they all managed to meander their way back to the couch, falling back into the places they had found themselves in before the happy news came with Gustavo and Kelly. That is until Kendall decided that Logan was now too far from him that there wasn't the stress of possibly being fired hanging from their head. He remedied the situation easily enough as he pulled Logan as close as he could, his hand resting on Logan's hip, smiling at him when the boy looked at him slightly confused. It didn't take Logan long to understand what he meant giving a look over to James and Carlos before trying to be as inconspicuous as possible in slipping himself in-between Kendall's outstretched legs.

For now Logan was content to be held in the arms of Kendall as James and Carlos argued over what movie to watch next. He knew that tomorrow was going to be severely hectic, because he might have been able to hold off the man hunt for now, but he knew tomorrow there would be no stopping them. So instead of think of all the reasons he was going to have to keep all of them from getting into serious trouble, he just enjoyed the feel of Kendall's muscled chest and stomach against his back, and way his warm breath ruffled his hair with each breath.

* * *

_This chapter… UGH! I may end up rewriting this at some point, but I am just so glad this chapter is over. I started writing this three days ago, then I had computer issues, then the guy came to fix the internet and it turned out that what he did didn't help. So today I had to go out and buy a new router, and then I watched the new BTR (which of course, I enjoyed, but I almost wonder if maybe the writers were tired of us all fangirling all over the Kogan-ness.. Because they seem to be splitting them up a lot lately, and this I dislike lol. Hopefully they'll quit it and I'll get some inspirational moments. lol) _

_The next few chapters may come slower as I actually may be a tad busy the month of October, but I will try and keep it on a 1-2 week update basis. So I'll see you all next chapter, and hopefully I don't disappoint you too bad with this chapter! _


	8. Culprit Found!

The next morning found four boys hiding out in the bushes near the Palm Woods pool. Two of which were wearing matching blue headbands, and black tanks, not exactly the attire for playing stake out in bushes. The plan had been formulated that morning as the four boys sat around the kitchen table, two of which listening intently to a third, while one just seemed to be going with the flow, not exactly comfortable with the idea.

"Ok guys, so we all remember the plan? Logan and I will be all cutesy by the pool, you two stay here and watch to see if you can find anyone acting suspiciously," Kendall said looking through a pair of binoculars, even after Logan had explained that the pool was nowhere near big enough for binoculars. James and Carlos nodded, both tightening their headbands across their foreheads, as if readying themselves for battle.

"What are you guys doing?" The face popped into Kendall's vision before he had even heard the voice, causing him to jump back, falling over backwards in surprise. The brunette girl merely smiled as she waited for Kendall to right himself again, not taking it to heart the way his eyebrows drew together in annoyance.

"We're on a stake out, we're gonna find out who was taking those pictures," Carlos said, grabbing the binoculars from Kendall, looking around the pool area. Not even minding when James rolled his eyes at him, flipping the binoculars around. Carlos was wondering why the pool had suddenly seemed a lot farther away.

"Mind if we help?" The boys looked behind Camille, watching as Jo came up, almost hesitantly looking from one boy to the other. Three sets of eyes looked straight at Kendall, who looked between his three friends than back at Jo, giving her a smile and nodding. The tension seemed to dissipate as the two bushy eye browed blondes smiled to each other, before the two girls listened in as Kendall repeated the plan one more time. Then the plan was set in motion, Carlos and James staying on one side of the pool behind the bushes, while Camille and Jo sat down in some pool chairs on the opposite side of the pool, inconspicuously wearing sunglasses and reading a magazine.

"Ready Logie," Kendall asked as he led Logan by the hand towards the lounging chairs the foursome usually inhabited near the pool. Logan nodded nervously, not sure he was really comfortable with the amount of PDA Kendall's plan held, but he trusted Kendall for now. So he let himself be led by the hand toward a lounge chair, practically falling into Kendall's lap once they had arrived. Kendall pulled Logan between his legs, Logan's back resting against Kendall's chest as Kendall's arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist gently. Logan attempted to relax, leaning back against Kendall but was finding it increasingly hard knowing that this wasn't just a cuddle session, but was a mission. Kendall apparently was forgetting that fact.

Kendall was enjoying himself quite a bit when he slid one hand up Logan's chest and up to his chin, tilting the brown eyed boy's head towards him, leaning his own head over Logan's shoulder to connect their lips. He knew that Logan wasn't always the fondest of public displays of affection, but he also knew that if they wanted to catch this person, they needed to make sure to give him something worthy of tabloid pictures. Now the only thing he needed to do was to get Logan to forget about where they were, and just focus on kissing him like he meant it, instead of acting like Kendall was hiding a bomb behind his teeth. So Kendall did the only thing he knew to get Logan to completely forget everything but him, turn him on.

"I want to fuck you so hard right now," Kendall whispered against Logan's lips, noticing the way the boy's muscles instantly tensed, and the large chocolate colored eyes stared back into his own green in surprise. Kendall took the moment of surprise to catch the boys lower lip between his teeth, giving a small growl, feeling the shiver that ran up Logan's spine at the sound. When Logan's body began to turn towards him, he knew he was winning against the smaller boys shyness. So he stepped it up, sliding his tongue along the boys lips, fully intending to give whoever it was quite a good show. That is until he heard Carlos and James yelling.

"It was you!" Kendall tried not to groan in annoyance when Logan leaped from the chair to look over towards where Carlos and James stood. As Kendall turned, he can honestly say he wasn't really that surprised to see who Carlos and James were glaring at, camera in hand.

"It's not what it looks like," the larger man said as he took a few steps away from the two angered, and muscular boys who only kept advancing on him. They were joined by the others shortly after, Kendall stepping towards him in front of the others.

"Well then Bitters, please explain why you have a camera in your hand." Kendall stood before him, his friends behind him, making sure there wasn't anyway he was going to get away. Bitters stood there, camera in hand looking at the line of teens before him, then past them towards his office door. He wondered if he'd get fired for trampling them on his way towards his office.

"I was," he paused looking around the pool area, then back to his camera, before finally straightening his back and glaring over at Kendall. "I was taking pictures of the palm woods amenities to update the website." He went to move past them, when suddenly his camera was pulled from his hands by the Latino who had managed to sneak up on him. "Hey!"

Carlos played keep away with the camera, as he went behind James, knowing that Bitters wasn't going to risk touching him when he stood behind the more muscular of the four. Most knew that James wasn't one to fight unless he absolutely had to, but Bitters didn't know that. All he knew was that James was pretty ripped, tall, and none to happy with him right now.

"He's lying, he's got tons of pictures of you guys in here." Carlos handed the camera off to Kendall, who only took a second to glance through some of the pictures that were taken, before deleting every last one of them. Literally throwing the camera back at Bitters, who only barely caught it to Kendall's dismay. Kendall went to speak, but was angered to find Bitters cut him off before he could even start.

"You can't do anything. Unless you little hooligans want to try and beat me up," Bitters looked at James especially. "But that would only get you in trouble and I'd still be free to do whatever I want." Kendall took a step toward him, hand outstretched ready to get into the older man's face, only to find Logan's hand slide into his. When he peeked over his shoulder to the smaller boy, Logan merely shook his head looking at him somewhat pleadingly pulling him backwards. Kendall glared back at Bitters before shaking his head, and letting Logan lead him this time, the others falling in behind as they headed back towards apartment 2J.

"What are we gonna do?" Kendall merely shook his head at Carlos' inquiry. He hated to admit it, but Bitters was right. There really wasn't much they could do, unless he wanted to stay away from Logan in public, hoping that eventually Bitters would get tired of waiting for them to be together that he would give up his creepy little photo obsession all together.

Jo and Camille said their goodbyes and good lucks as the boys headed inside their apartment, finding themselves all sitting heavily on the couch, not quite sure what their next move was going to be.

"Is something wrong boys," Ms. Knight asked, coming out from the small bathroom in the kitchen, looking over to the four boys practically melting on the couch in disappointment.

"We found out who was taking the pictures," Logan said, and while Ms. Knight expected them to be a little happier saying it out loud only seemed to make the boys look even more upset. Kendall folding his arms angrily across his chest as his brows furrowed in both anger and thought. Ms. Knight waited quietly for someone to finish the story that Logan had started.

"Bitters was taking the pictures, and he said there isn't anything we can do about it." Kendall kicked at the coffee table before him angrily, before setting his feet up on it, staring down at his shoes as if he were trying to create a hole within them. Ms. Knight frowned, looking over to her boys in sympathy. Though she didn't like it, she knew that what Bitters said had been true. He was allowed to take pictures in the public areas of the Palm Woods hotel, and the picture he had seen on the paper had been the boys at the pool, which was public territory.

"Have you tried talking to Gustavo," Ms. Knight asked as she took a seat next to her son, brushing some of his hair away from his face in an overly motherly gesture. She smiled at it was almost instant as all boys suddenly looked between one another before back to Kendall, and finally to Mama Knight. Kendall smiled, jumping from his seat and kissing his mothers cheek.

"Mom, you're a genius!" Kendall grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket hastily as he frantically searched through his phone for Gustavo's office number. The other boys watched earnestly as Kendall paced around the small living room coffee table as he waited for someone to pick up on the other end. He nearly jumped when Kelly answered the phone. "Kelly, we need to talk to Gustavo like right now!" Kendall paused looking over to Logan as he waited, or listened, the boys weren't sure which. "Thanks Kelly, we'll be right there." Kendall hung up the phone, and the rest of the boys were already on their feet. "Logan do you feel good enough to drive," Kendall asked looking over to Logan, who merely smiled and nodded, already heading over to grab the keys to the Big Time Rush Mobile. Ms. Knight just watched happily as the boys filed quickly out of the apartment.

"Ok dogs, this better be important," Gustavo groused sitting behind his office desk, apparently trying to look important, or busy, the boys weren't sure, and at the moment, didn't really care.

"Gustavo, we found out who was taking the pictures." Gustavo's one eyebrow shot up, and nodded, waiting for more.

"Our hotel manager at the Palm Woods were taking the pictures. We laid out a trap for him today and caught him in the act. He had a bunch more photos too, but Kendall deleted them." Gustavo looked from Carlos, then back to Kendall, making sure there was no more to this story before he spoke.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Even Kelly looked a little upset at him as he spoke.

"Make him stop," Logan said exasperatedly. Logan knew that they were getting a lot of exposure because of this, but this couldn't be the best sort of exposure. It had almost cost them their job just yesterday, surely Gustavo hadn't forgotten that already.

"Look boys," Gustavo began, rubbing his temples at the headache that was already starting to form. "There isn't much I can do, I can talk to him, but," He never got to finish as the boys all ran behind his chair and began wheeling him down the hall and towards the door to the building.

Gustavo refused to ride with the boys, saying he'd prefer to get there in one piece. He knew Logan was a good driver, and was pretty sure that once the other boys got even their permits he was going to put a rule on that car that only Logan was allowed to drive. They all may break everything they touch, but at least Logan seemed to be the least likely to run the car into a tree, fire hydrant, or building. Kelly had of course ridden with him in the limo.

"What are you going to do," she asked, looking over to the large man sitting across from her. Gustavo merely shook his head, his eyebrows drawn together. They both knew the law, and just as Ms. Knight had said, it wasn't exactly an invasion of privacy since the boys had been in a public area, so suing him, or telling the cops was out of the question. Gustavo had made sure to tell Kelly to bring the checkbook, having dealt with Bitters before he knew the man was always a sucker for some amount of dollars they could throw at him. He was just hoping this wasn't going to put too much of a dent into the company funds, if it did he'd have to make sure to tell the boys they weren't allowed to break anything for at least a year.

As Gustavo and Kelly emerged from the limo they noticed the boys already standing near the entrance, Carlos peeking in through the glass doors continuously looking between Bitters at the front desk and Gustavo. Kelly followed behind Gustavo as he tried to look menacing by throwing open the doors to the Palm Woods catching almost everyone's attention, including Bitters.

"We need to talk," Gustavo said lowly as he stood before the front desk, Kelly on his side. Kendall couldn't help but grin as Bitter glared over Gustavo's shoulder at them, before putting on his best fake smile, and asking Gustavo to please step into his office. Kelly gave the boys a small thumbs up and a smile as she followed the two larger men into the office behind the front desk, the boys taking a seat amongst the chairs in the lobby.

"Now what," Carlos asked, sitting next to James, pressed up against the taller boys side even though there was plenty of room on the couch the two sat on. Logan smiled to himself, curling up against Kendall's side as he was glad to see his two friends just as happy as he was, and apparently just as in love. The two's personalities slightly contrasted, in that Carlos enjoyed things that would bruise him, scratch him, and generally leave him a mess. While James, besides hockey, enjoyed things like Cuda man spray, combs, and being the handsomest thing that walked the Palm Woods halls. Yet it seemed to compliment them in their relationship. James was always there to help Carlos cover his more serious injuries with his makeup tips, so they looked great at every photo shoot, and in turn Carlos did things for James that the boy wouldn't or couldn't do for himself in worry of messing up his hair or face.

Logan nestled into Kendall's side as the blonde pulled him closer, one arm around his shoulders. They all waited like that for what seemed like hours trying to get a listen into what was going on in the other area. Unfortunately with all the sounds of the pool, not much could be heard, and Gustavo wasn't even yelling. That was something out of the ordinary, and they boys weren't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"What do you think they're saying," Logan asked quietly, looking up to Kendall as the boy watched the door as if he could see through it and into the room. He remained quiet for a moment before shaking his head, his arm tightening around Logan as he looked over to him, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"He's not yelling, that's a good thing right?" The boys looked over to James, shrugging, to be honest, it almost seemed like a bad thing if Gustavo wasn't yelling. The man really only had one level of volume and it seemed to be yelling. So if he normally yelled, and suddenly wasn't, it probably wasn't good. But in the same respect, they didn't hear Kelly yelling, which she only tended to do when she was really upset, so maybe things were going well. It really could have been going either way right now, which was really taking it's toll on the boys nerves.

"Hi old boyfriends, what are you guys doing sitting out here?" All four boys shared a confused look at each other before turning to see Mercedes dragging Guitar Dude behind her by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hi Mercedes, we're just waiting for Gustavo to finish talking with Bitters." Mercedes stared at Logan seemingly a little confused, before things seemed to click together, at least partially. She had met Livin' Large on her first trip to Rocque Records, but she wasn't quite sure she knew a Bitters.

"Who's Bitters and why," she asked, before looking to Guitar dude and telling him to go get her a drink as she took a seat on the arm of the couch Logan and Kendall occupied. She wasn't about to sit close enough to James to let people see that he was prettier than her, it was bad enough being in the same room as him.

"Bitters is our hotel manager, and those pictures of Logan and I in the papers," Kendall paused waiting for Mercedes nod, making sure he didn't have to explain that as well. He figured it was hard for anyone not to know with it being all over the papers and according to Gustavo and Kelly, it was everywhere else you looked to. "Well turns out it was our hotel manager taking the pictures, and he says there isn't anything we can do. We thought maybe Gustavo could get him to stop." Mercedes looked between all of the boys her eyebrows knit together in thought, before Guitar Dude came back with her drink. She gave them a quick 'good luck' before grabbing Guitar Dude once more and dragging him off in the direction of the pool.

The time dragged on as they continued to sit there, five minutes passing, then ten, and after twenty long minutes, Logan was about to pull his hair out in frustration. He had passed the calmly sitting time about fifteen minutes ago and was now standing pacing around the lobby near where the others were sitting.

"What could be taking them so long." Logan asked, running his fingers through his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past minute. Kendall shook his head, his own knee bouncing anxiously as they waited. Suddenly the door handle jiggled and the other three boys who weren't standing stood at attention heading towards the doorway where a red faced Gustavo was emerging.

"This guy is an idiot!" Gustavo was back to yelling, which was normal, but it was pretty apparent he wasn't happy. Kelly looked upset, but more saddened than angry, as they stood near the boys, looking at Bitters who just glared at all of them. Kendall reached for Logan's hand gripping it tightly in his as the shorter boy gripped back nervously.

"I told you there is nothing any of you can do," Bitters smirked, his camera easily visible from being slung around his arm.

"But there is something I can do."

* * *

_Woah short chapter, I suck I know. GRAWR October is actually busier than I expected it to be. It's short, but I had to get SOMETHING out. I feel like a slacker if I don't, sooo it's short but it's a major plot development. Who could the mysterious person be that can help the boys? Ya ok.. I'm pretty sure you can guess…_

_BUT Hey, anyone going to the Schaumburg, IL BTR signing? Cuz I totally am… Sooo if you live in the area.. You should totally go too._

_As always.. My reviewers.. I love you all, and I will forever be most grateful because without you guys, this story would never get updated. SO until next time my loverlies._


	9. Nothing Even Matters

"But there is something I can do." Everyone turned quickly at the voice that they recognize as none other than the guy they had officially dubbed as insane. Standing with his usual smile, and two henchman poised on either side, a presence of 'I could buy all of you to use in a freak show' hanging around him as it usually did. "I hear you're giving these boys some problems, why don't we have a little chat in your office." The smile never changed, as Griffin walked into the same office Gustavo had just exited, Bitters being made to follow as the two henchman walked closely behind him, shutting the door behind them.

"How did Griffin know about it? Did you call him Gustavo," Kendall asked, looking over to the larger man who looked just as confused as the rest of them.

"Of course he didn't. I did." Yet again the boys twisted around looking over to Mercedes, still holding onto the shirt end of Guitar Dude. Kendall wondered why she didn't just get him a leash, it'd probably save his shirts from stretching because of all the dragging she did. "Look, you guys may not be my boyfriends anymore," she looked pointedly at Logan, who without even a second thought took a side step behind Kendall's shoulder. "But you guys helped me get Daddy to help him and pay more attention to me than that stupid chimp, so I figured I owed you one."

"But didn't you pay us back when you picked our album," Carlos said, before losing the air in his lungs from a harsh elbow to the ribs from James.

"No, I chose your cd because it was the better choice, but now we're even." Had she not winked at the boys before she turned and left to the pool again they probably would have believed that she honestly only did this to clear her of ever having to help them. She may have acted like a spoiled brat when they had first met her, but she really was a decent person, when she wasn't trying to dye your hair blue, or making you fan her with palm leaves and making dolphin noises. Logan figured it was only her boyfriends she treated like a lower class person, maybe she just liked wearing the pants in relationships.

Now it was time to play the waiting game again, everyone taking a seat around the Palm Woods lobby yet again. Surprisingly it seemed that this time at least, Logan was not the more nervous of the group, and that award was going to Gustavo. Everyone could have sworn they felt the floor vibrating under his bouncing leg. No one could hear any noise coming from within Bitter's office, not even Carlos when his curiosity got the better of him and he pressed his ear against the door.

"What are they saying in there," Carlos whined pressing the side of his face closer to the door as if his ear could phase through the door and suddenly the conversation would be clear as a bell. James literally had to stand up and pull the boy from the door to make him take a seat again, and then having to restrain him with an arm around his shoulder to keep him from going right back.

Logan stared at the clock in the lobby, watching the slim second hand tick by slower than what any second should have taken. He knew it was only his anxiousness playing tricks on him, but he could have swore that the clock ticked one second for every ten seconds he counted. The only comfort he was finding was Kendall's hand in his own, which was half in a comforting gesture for them both, and half Logan trying to keep Kendall from biting his nails.

As the doorknob jiggled, everyone was on their feet, Kendall giving a squeeze to Logan's hand as they waited for the door to open, and hoping that by Griffin's expression they'd be able to tell how things went. As the door opened fully revealing Griffin, the same exact face plastered on. Kendall almost wondered if Griffin had undergone a botox injection, and by botox he meant cement, because sometimes he swore that mans face never changed.

"Well," Griffin began, heading towards them and then toward Gustavo. "I think in light of the circumstances, we should hold a concert, tonight, at the Palm Woods." No one knew exactly what to think of this. It could be assumed that he had fixed everything but no one wanted to jump to conclusions. That is until everyone caught site of the very pale and slightly shaken looking Bitters walking out from his office, and standing robotically behind the front desk.

"How about that new song you said the boys have worked on," Griffin said bringing everyone's attention back on him as he really left no room for argument.

"So, does that mean…" Logan trailed off hoping Griffin would fill in the blanks.

"Yes, the Palm Woods is off limits to paparazzi of any kind." Griffin watched as before he could even finish the sentence the boys were yelling in excitement, Carlos jumping up and down as he hugged onto James, while Kendall literally lifted Logan from the ground in a hug, spinning the shorter boy around. "The concert will be tomorrow at seven, any objections." Of course they all shook their heads smiling, as Griffin, looked to Gustavo as the larger man nodded. "Good, I'll be looking forward to it," Griffin said as he spun on his heel, and without even a goodbye, was gone from the Palm Woods building.

"Gustavo what are we going to do? I can't do any strenuous dancing at the concert yet." Logan was right, he had been able to practice with the boys singing, but his usual flipping dance moves were going to be out of the question, at least for another week or so.

"It's fine, we'll think of something, but for now get in the limo!" Gustavo yelled as all four of the boys scrambled to the door, tripping in their haste to get to the limo and to Rocque Records. They'd need all the time they could get to rehearse and practice before tonight's show.

For the first time since Logan's surgery he was allowed to join in choreography practice. Mr. X was told that the choreography had to be simple, and Logan was allowed no flips or anything similar. Though this didn't mean Mr. X took it any easier on the boy when it came to getting down the moves. If anything he was harsher on them, saying that if the moves were simpler they should take less time to learn. Thankfully the adrenaline from their success over Bitters still coursed through their veins, making them even more determined to get everything correct.

Because they were limited on time they were practicing just as if they were performing. They didn't have the time to practice the song, then practice their dancing, and then both together. So Gustavo just had them practice it all together, knowing that the boys could handle it, and glad to see when they actually were. There were only a few problems during rehearsals, one of them being Carlos slipping and bumping Logan's side, which caused a few minutes time out while they checked Logan's side. Thankfully no damage had been done, and soon they were back on their feet and practicing.

Gustavo worked them to near exhaustion, leaving just enough energy in the four boys to shower, get ready for the concert, and then perform. From the way Carlos and Logan were panting heavily and leaning against the wall, he almost wondered if he had left them enough to finish the concert.

"Kelly, take the boys back to the Palm Woods." Gustavo then turned towards the sweating, tired boys, who he had to admit, he was very proud of for how hard they all had worked. "Dogs, go shower, get ready, and meet me down at the Palm Woods pool by 6:30 no later!" Gustavo didn't leave room for any speech afterwards as he whipped out his phone, trying to make last minute arrangements for an impromptu concert that the pool.

As the four boys dragged themselves to the limo and finally back to their room at the Palm Woods, a little surprised to see Bitters still just standing at the front desk, Carlos fell face first into the couch, not even bothering to say hello to Ms. Knight.

"Hi boys, I'm assuming you all look tired because you were getting ready for the concert," Ms. Knight smiled as she finished wiping off a plate before placing it in the cupboard and looking to the three boys that still remained standing.

"How did you know about the concert?" As far as Kendall knew the only people that knew were Griffin, Gustavo and them. Apparently if his mother knew, who usually wasn't in the loop with things, then all of the Palm Woods knew.

"It's all over the Palm Woods," Katie said coming from behind them and taking a seat at the kitchen table, not even bothering to look up from her game station. "Apparently someone heard Griffin say it when you guys were in the lobby earlier." Pressing what could have only been the pause button, seeing as she looked up at them, she grimaced as she stared between the three, then over to Carlos on the couch. "You guys reek." Of course that statement caused James to let out a small squeal before all but racing toward the bathroom to shower.

"Awww, thanks baby sister," Kendall said as with a smirk he came over and hugged his sister to his sweaty shirt closely, not minding her protests.

"I'm going to follow Carlos' example," Logan said motioning over to the boy who was at this point snoring. "And take a nap while James is in the shower." Kendall gave Logan a quick kiss on the forehead before the boy dragged his feet to the bedroom, not even closing the door behind him as he usually did.

"Kendall, sweetheart, you can take a shower in the kitchen bathroom." Kendall shrugged and took off his plaid over shirt, throwing it onto his sisters head before all but running into the kitchen bathroom laughing at his sisters anger. Kendall showered as quickly as he could, singing along to the new song, making sure he had it down. He couldn't exactly practice the dancing in the shower though, not wanting to fall and bust his ass right before the concert that to him was meaning a lot more than just the usual performance. This concert was celebratory of everything that had transpired in the past few weeks.

Logan hadn't died was definitely on the top of his celebration list, followed closely by actually getting Logan to be his. Not that Logan wasn't always his, well as far as Kendall was concerned he always was. Then of course there had been the problem of Bitters and his picture taken, but of course they triumphed over that, as they usually do, and now they were having a concert to celebrate. Turning the water off he stepped out of the shower, feeling a lot less grimy then he did going in, happy to know he didn't stink anymore. All though he figured that would only last a few hours until the concert was over, as he'd probably need to take another shower after the concert was over as well. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, he stepped out of the shower, shivering a bit as the cooler air hit his bare skin. Sure the California air was warm, but not warm enough that after stepping out of a warm steamy bathroom he'd feel the same.

As he entered the room he shared with Logan, he noticed the shorter boy completely passed out on the bed, so much so that it looked like he barely made it to the bed before falling asleep. His left arm and leg were hanging off the side, and he was laying practically face down into his pillow. He was sleeping so peacefully that Kendall almost couldn't wake him. Almost. What better way to wake up your adorable sleeping boyfriend, than to slap his adorably pert ass.

"Kendall!" Of course Logan knew who it was the instant the slap came. Who else would come into the room he shared with the bushy eye browed boy and slap him on the ass as a wake up call? He flipped his body around, attempting to glare at the smirking blonde who stood towering over him from where he lay on the bed.

"Your turn to shower if you want. In the kitchen that is, James hasn't been heard from and probably won't be done until it's two minutes to show time." Kendall leaned down placing a chaste kiss to the boys plump lips, trying to keep his lust in check, knowing that they'd have no time for a quickie even.

Logan nodded, sitting up in his bed with a stretch, trying to meander around the room while Kendall stripped of his towel to dress. He tried to be nonchalant about the fact he was blatantly staring at his boyfriend, of course when your boyfriend was as handsome as Kendall, it really couldn't be helped. Logan was pretty sure Kendall knew he was watching, because usually Kendall's movements were so sensual, so slow, so utterly delicious. Logan could only stretch for so long, and could only get out of bed so slowly, but he was glad to see by the time he had reached the door with his own clothes to change into, Kendall was just finishing up putting on his shirt.

The kitchen was starting to smell like spaghetti sauce, and Logan couldn't help but letting his mouth water slightly at the smell, suddenly remembering that he really hadn't eaten much all day. None of them had, they had been so worried about what was going to happen, that they had simply skipped right over lunch. He was surprised that as the smell permeated the room, Carlos wasn't up and trying to steal spoonfuls of sauce from the pan.

Logan's shower was quick, as usual, and as he checked his rapidly healing surgical cut, and changed, he was all too eager to dive into Ms. Knight's spaghetti. Knowing he'd have to wait for Carlos to finish his shower before he ate, as soon as he left the bathroom, he headed over to the still sleeping Carlos on the couch. He tried gently nudging the boy awake, but was only meant with unintelligible words spoken into the couch cushions. He tried saying his name, and was met with the same thing, only this time he was sure he at least heard the word 'corndog.' Finally he decided to jostle the boy as much as he could, which finally woke the small Latino up with flailing limbs.

"Carlos, it's your turn for a shower now." Logan smiled down at the once again slightly groggy boy, who rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and took a large breath, apparently for a yawn, but was distracted when he smelled the aroma of food. "We can't eat until everyone is done with their showers," Logan said, watching as the Latino pouted, before running off not in the direction of the kitchen shower, but the shower that James was still inhabiting. There was a scuffle heard, and James yelling in his high pitched way, before being shoved from the bathroom, standing there only holding a towel to keep his modesty. Apparently Carlos hadn't even given him time to wrap it around his waist. He was blushing from head to toe, as he smiled awkwardly, walking backwards a few steps quickly into his room.

"Need any help Ms. Knight." Logan asked coming up from behind her as she remained stirring the spaghetti sauce. She smiled and nodded, direction Logan towards the boiling water full of noodles, just as Kendall was coming out from their room. As he poured the noodles into the waiting strainer in the sink, he heard the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh, and knew Kendall had apparently tried to steal a finger full of sauce.

"I should have let you do it, you would have burn yourself, and maybe learned a lesson." Ms. Knight smiled at Kendall's very fake pout as he went about getting plates. Making sure to make his slide past Logan look innocent, yet gave a playful thrust of his hips as he was directly behind the boy, listening to the previously full of boiling water pot fall into the sink with a clatter. "Logan are you ok," Ms Knight asked, spinning around and already headed over to see what had happened.

"Oh no, I'm fine Ms. Knight, the steam just made it slippery. I'm sorry," Logan smiled sheepishly, hoping that his blush would easily be misconstrued as embarrassment over making such a large commotion. He'd have to remember to pay Kendall back sometime later in some equally embarrassing way. Thankfully the attention was taken off of him when the bathroom door sprung open, and Carlos went running out a towel wrapped around his waist, as he ran into his and James shared room, where another scuffle was heard, and this time James was having none of it. So as the door to their opened once again, a thankfully fully dressed Carlos was being held tight in James arms, as the taller more muscular boy carried the boy out of the room, before dropping him outside the door, and closing the door behind him.

"James! Come on, I'm hungry!" Carlos began banging on the door to their room, in hopes his whining would hurry James along with his primping. James had said something on the other side, but probably the only one who could have heard it was Carlos who stood by the door, his whole pressed up tightly against it. He gently pounded his fists on the door, continuing to whine into the wood of the door, until a minute or so later the door swung open, causing the Latino to tumble forward into a broad chest, and James waiting arms.

"All right, all right, lets go eat, but just know that I do not look my best right now." James huffed as Carlos hugged his waist tightly, before grabbing the boy by the wrist and all but running to the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. Looking like he was about to create a waterfall from his lips in anticipation of food.

"You're just going to get sweaty at the concert anyway James, no big deal," Kendall said as he took his seat as well, patting James on the shoulder as Logan brought over a bowl full of noodles, and his mother brought over the sauce.

Dinner went as it usually did, with idle conversation, talk of the concert, and at one point a noodle slap war busting out between James and Carlos, thankfully both of them having sense at least to not put sauce on their noodly flails. When dinner was over and dishes were put in the sink, and leftovers put away, the boys had five minutes to get downstairs and to the pool before Gustavo would be reaming them for being late. Today was just going a little too well to risk the wrath of Gustavo, and or Griffin.

"Boys, you're late," Gustavo's voice boomed as they made it downstairs, hiding out in one of the small bungalows at the pool before they were to get on stage and perform.

"Gustavo we're two minutes earlier than the time you said for us to be here," Kendall pointed out, not minding when the large man merely put his hand up to stop him. They could hear the tech guys working out mic volumes and such, the murmuring of the crowd, and Gustavo telling them the line up of the songs, their newest one being last. Kendall had to admit he was most excited about their new one, because it really was going to pretty much signify the feelings of all four of the guys, and all their friends with things that had been going on recently. He was brought out of his thoughts as one of the tech guys peeked his head in, giving them a thumbs up, and the time had come. \

As soon as the first note hit, the crowd was roaring, and as the boys all came onto the little makeshift stage that felt pretty sturdy for being set up within only a short time frame, the noticed that the Palm Woods pool was full to capacity. It was more full than the day that the heat wave struck, and the Palm Woods electricity had gone out, so no one had air conditioning for the day. People were in the pool watching, the area around the pool was full, and at one point a few people had even fallen into the pool from the crowds excitement. People were watching from their balconies, even Ms. Knight, who waved down to them from above as they caught her eye. People were even outside the Palm Woods gate for as far as the boys could see, cheering and clapping.

The concert was going on without a hitch so far, Logan usually the ever careful one, was even slightly reckless as he pulled a back flip during one of the songs. He had debated with himself the entire time the song was being sang, knowing that it was usually him and James doing a back flip, and it was so expected that he felt he'd almost be letting down his friends and fans if he didn't. So he did. When he landed, he could see the glare Kendall was giving him, which for a glare was less menacing, and more just worry. Yet Logan felt fine, he didn't even feel sore afterwards, and he knew it couldn't have just been adrenaline that may have been masking any pain.

As they waved to the cheering crowd while they took a few breaths, gearing up for their final song, Kendall pulled Logan aside turning off their mics before speaking.

"Logan, are you crazy? The doctor said you weren't supposed to be doing that stuff? How do you feel? Did you pull any stitches? Are you ok?" Kendall threw questions at Logan at a mile a minute, both from his own worry, and knowing that James and Carlos could only stall the crowd so long. Though from the way he could hear the crowd cheering, he imagined whatever the two were doing, were amusing the fans plenty well.

"Kendall, I'm fine, it's not even hurt, see," Logan said as he lifted his shirt a bit, showing that no stitches were ripped, it wasn't bleeding, and it didn't look any worse than when he had stepped out of the shower. Kendall looked it over carefully before nodding and placing a kiss on Logan's forehead.

"Sorry, I just got worried." Logan smiled as he brushed some of Kendall's bangs from his face, watching the way they sort of stayed wherever he put them from the sweat Kendall had acquired during their performances. Before he kissed Kendall's lips quickly, and all but shoved the boy back out onto the stage, walking out smugly behind him.

"How would you guys," Kendall said gesturing towards the audience, as they all began getting into position for their newest song, readying their dance moves in their minds. "Like to hear a never before song?" Of course as soon as the words were out of his mouth the crowd exploded, and sometimes Kendall wondered how many years it would be before he needed a hearing aid. He imagined he'd maybe make it to 30 before he needed one.

As Kendall stepped back into place, he cast a smile at all his band mates as the song began.

"Cuz the world stops when I put my arms around ya…" Kendall began, listening as the three boys next to him harmonized right along with him, looking over to Logan as his solo came up, smiling almost proudly as the boys melodic voice washed over the audience. The audience was for once, relatively quiet, being as no one knew the song, no one could really sing along yet, and their cheering was quiet as they were all too interested to just listen in.

The dance moves for the dance were simple, and they all knew that once Logan was healed they'd have to redo it, being as it was a lot of simple moves, hand slapping of fans, and putting their arms over each others shoulders. On occasion Kendall could see James almost singing to Carlos, and vice versa. Though he couldn't really talk, at the chorus Logan and him were doing almost the exact same thing. As the music began to fade, the crowd exploded once again. They couldn't help but laugh as a few more people went crashing into the pool as the crowd all jumped and bustled with joy.

As the boys exited the makeshift stage, high-fiving fans as they went, they were glad the song seemed to go over so well. The boys really believed that there was no other band or celebrity that had better fans than they did. Their fans were always supportive, sweet, caring, the list goes on.

"Good job boys," Griffin said as he met them inside their Bungalow, as they all sat heavily, trying to cool off, as James chugged an entire water bottle in one sitting. Griffin didn't have much to say really, just a quick good job, record sales are great, before he was off again, the man usually going as fast as he came. As Gustavo came in to talk to them about the next week of recording, Logan was practically asleep on Kendall's shoulder, and Carlos already was asleep, lounged out across the seat he was sitting, halfway across James lap as well.

"All right dogs, dismissed," Gustavo said, figuring he wasn't being listened to anyway, and he'd just make sure Kelly got a hold of them tomorrow to explain what was going to be happening in the next few weeks of rehearsal. The boys nodded, and while James lifted Carlos like he weighed less than a feather, Logan was a little more aware, but not any less tired. Logan had his arms wrapped around Kendall's waist, his head still resting on Kendall's shoulder, eyes closed as he trusted Kendall to walk them to the elevator and to 2J without running him into anything… intentionally.

"Dude, we can't go to sleep like this… we all reek," James said quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping Latino as they stepped inside the apartment, noticing that only the kitchen light was on, meaning Ms. Knight, and Katie were already in bed, probably sleeping.

"Well we're awake enough to take a shower, but these two are asleep on their feet." Kendall motioned to the two, and though Logan was standing, barely, he didn't even make a movement when he was apparently spoken about, signaling that he was just not all there. After a few moments of thought, Kendall let a smirk slide across his features. "We could always shower with them, I mean, it'd be for them, so they don't go to sleep all sweaty, right James?" James lips turned into a devious smile just as Kendall's had as he nodded heading off towards one shower, while Kendall managed to walk Logan towards the other.

It was a slight challenge getting Logan undressed, and then himself with Logan attached to him, but once it was done, he turned the shower on, testing the waters before helping Logan in, who seemed to jolt awake as if he had just stepped into a cold shower. Kendall couldn't help but let out a chuckle as the boy looked like a deer in headlights as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"When did I get in the shower? Or undressed for that matter," Logan asked, as he calmed a bit, stepping close to the blonde as Kendall wrapped his arms around his middle, and pulled him close enough that they could both be under the spray of water.

"You were practically asleep after the concert, so I helped you get in, James and I figured that Carlos and you wouldn't want to sleep in your sweaty clothes." Logan smirked as he leaned up to kiss Kendall's lips, noticing the way the boy's lower regions jumped at the close contact and even chaste kiss.

"Well aren't you and James sweet." Kendall nodded, and leaned down to capture Logan's lips once more, letting the kiss linger a bit.

"Do I get a reward for being the sweetest boyfriend that ever lived," Kendall asked quietly against Logan's lips, feeling the way his loves lips curved at the words.

"Well what kind of reward would you want?" Logan already knew exactly the reward Kendall was looking for, so he made it a show as he stretched making sure Kendall was watching his every move as he turned around, and pretending to be stretching while he bent over, pressing his hands against the shower wall.

"Tease," Kendall murmured as he grabbed onto Logan's hips, sliding his hard cock between the boys cheeks, enjoying the way the boy shivered as the head of Kendall's cock passed by his tight entrance. Kendall figured that if Logan was going to tease him, he was going to tease the smaller boy bent over in front of him. Looking around the shower, he settled on some body wash, trying to be quiet as he uncapped the lid, making sure Logan never suspected a thing as he continued sliding himself between the boys cheeks. When he pulled away to gently slide the lotion across his entire cock, shivering a bit as he did, he couldn't help but sadistically enjoy the small whimper from Logan.

"Can't handle a little teasing, Logie?" Kendall smirked as he waited for Logan's reply, and right before it came, he gently slid his head into the tight heat that was Logan's body, nearly laughing as the boys reply was quickly replaced by a hiss of pleasure and pain.

"K-K-Kendall, wait, you have to," Logan began, his own words shaky, and laced with pleasure, even as he tried to pull away a bit. Kendall wasn't about to allow that though, as he held the boys hips tightly, giving shallow thrusts, as he slid in inch by inch.

"Come on Logie, you can take me. You fit me perfectly baby," Kendall groaned as Logan felt like a vise around him, but the best kinda. He hadn't prepped Logan and the boy was tighter than he ever thought was possible, it was driving him insane, and all he wanted to do was plunge into the boy, make him scream. He managed to refrain himself if only because he didn't want to hurt Logan, or wake up his mother with Logan's screams of pleasure.

Looking down, he noticed Logan was no longer trying to pull away, but was actually pressing back against him slowly. His cock sliding ever so slowly into the shaking boy before him with every small thrust. As Kendall released Logan's hips, no longer afraid the boy would pull away, he slid his hands backwards a bit to grab a handful of Logan's pert cheeks, pulling them apart a bit to get a better view of the way his cock slid into the tight heat. Logan made a little noise of protest, apparently not liking being on display as he was, but Kendall leaned over to place a kiss on the boys shoulder blades.

"Logan you're so hot. Have I told you how much I love your ass? Because I do." He added emphasis by pulling one hand away and bringing it down sharply to Logan's one cheek, feeling the heat radiating off the skin almost immediately. Kendall almost wished he could smack the boy hard enough the red print would last for days. "So tight, so hot, so fucking amazing," Kendall mused against the boys shoulder blades, finally seated fully inside the boy's ass he loved so much. Pulling out, he heard the boy give a whimper of emptiness, before he slowly slid back in, testing the waters so to speak. When he found Logan merely pushing back for more, he stood back up, to get better leverage. He pulled out once again, giving a few teasingly shallow thrusts, before snapping his hips forward, causing Logan to cry out loudly, only to be a bit muffled a few seconds later, apparently biting his lip. Kendall took no mercy on the boy, pulling his cheeks apart again to watch as his cock slid quickly in and out of the tight ass presented to him, watching as the boy quivered with every inward thrust. Yet it still wasn't enough for Kendall, so he bent his knees a bit, and gave an experimental hard thrust from that angle, and that's what he wanted, Logan's knees buckled, and Kendall had to quickly grab his hips before the boy fell to the shower floor below. A mantra of 'Oh fuck' 'Kendall' and other expletives spilled from the boys pristine lips as Kendall began an assault on his prostate, trying to hit it with every harsh thrust he delivered.

Logan was quivering inside and out, and it was taking all of Kendall's resolve to last as long as he did, but he wanted Logan to cum first, it was always going to be that way. Logan's pleasure came first, and Kendall would hold off as long as he had to for Logan to cum. No matter how hard that may be.

Thankfully it wasn't a hard feat when Kendall was assaulting Logan's senses with pleasure, and without even a touch from Kendall the boy came, his cum splattering along the floor of the shower, adding a milky white color to the water that swirled the drain. Kendall not far behind came, filling the boy with cum, watching as with every thrust as his cum filled the boy his cock would emerge covered in his own cum, only to be thrust back in and smearing along the boys backside. Kendall probably could have cum again from the sigh alone if he hadn't just spilled a moment ago. As his orgasm subsided, and he was practically holding up all over Logan's weight, he pulled out of the boy, watching his cum spill from Logan's tight entrance, and down the boys thighs.

"Damn it Logie, how can one person be so hot," Kendall mused quietly, as he finally helped the boy stand more upright and turning around. Logan immediately wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, and rest his head against the boys shoulder, his breath still heaving.

"I don't know… how are you?" Logan smirked against the boys neck, placing a small kiss there, as his previous tiredness washed over him in waves once his orgasm stopped wracking his body with quivers.

"Clever," Kendall laughed as he already had his fingers running through Logan's short hair with shampoo. He made quick work of shampooing and conditioning Logan's hair, before flipping their positions to do his own quickly. He almost wondered if Logan had fallen asleep standing again as the boy never made a move once he attached himself around Kendall's neck.

Turning off the water and grabbing two towels, he led them to their room, drying them off quickly, before helping Logan slip into a pair of pj pants, before laying the boy gently on the bed. As Kendall slipped on some of his own pants, he watched as Logan watched him with tired eyes from the bed, a small smile on his lips as Kendall crawled into bed next to him. Logan almost immediately rest his head on Kendall's chest, and slid his hand around the boys stomach.

"Mmm, love you Kendall," Logan said sleepily against the boys chest, placing a kiss above the blonde boy's heart.

"Love you too Logie, you're stuck with me forever…" Kendall smiled as Logan merely nodded apparently too tired to really form any more sentences. Kendall didn't really mind though, because it wasn't long before he joined Logan in sleep, finally being able to sleep without being plagued with thoughts of what tomorrow had in store.

* * *

_First off let me say I AM SOOOO SORRY! I know this chapter sucks, and it took me forever to get it up but life got in the way (not really.. I just am a terrible procrastinator) But the good news is… You don't have to worry about me updating late anymore cuz it's over :D (Kind of) That was the LAST CHAPTER :3 (There will be an epilogue.. But I don't count that as a real chapter lol) So I hope you all enjoyed it, and to those of you that fav'd and alerted, and commented… I love you guys.. Srsly I do. This story would have NEVER finished if it weren't for all of you. I hope you enjoyed this lovely little story rollercoaster as much as I did! See ya later Space Cowboy!_


End file.
